Whatever It Takes
by Mystical Jade
Summary: The birth of a child brings the Sailor Senshi to West Capitol/Satan City (DBZ-verse) ... The rating is for some language & violence, nothing earth-shattering though. ^_^ Read and Review, please. *updated 10/2* [Status: Complete]
1. [1] A Blessing in Disguise

WIT01

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

AN - This is going to be a SM/DBZ crossover, though the DBZ-verse is AU. Some things may be arguable, but just wait for the note at the end. ^_~ This is just a working title for now … It may change. Enjoy your read!

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 1: A Blessing in Disguise

A woman with her raven-colored hair pulled up into a bun was preparing dinner, humming while she bustled around the kitchen. She heard a tiny sneeze from behind her, and smiled. Stirring the contents of one pot, and then dumping chopped vegetables into another, she turned around and then giggled softly at the sight she saw. Her toddler was covered head to toe in flour.

"Why aren't you in the room with your Grandfather, young man," she lightly reprimanded, picking up her son. She frowned slightly; wondering how in the world her son had gotten flour all over himself in the first place, but then just shrugged it off. Adjusting the baby on one hip, she walked into the living room, glaring at the sleeping man who was supposed to be watching her son. "Dad," she exclaimed.

"Just give me five more minutes, ChiChi," he mumbled in his sleep, then resuming his loud snoring. ChiChi sighed, however decided to just let her father sleep. She walked over to the stairs and cleared her throat.

"Gohan," she called up the stairs. "Gohan, come here!" Soon a young, teenage boy came bounding down the stairs. He had grown a lot over the year and a half since his brother's birth. He stood barely taller than his mother, and his short spiky hair stood straight up. He brushed aside a lock of black hair that fell into his eyes, only to have it fall back into place.

"I'm studying, Mom, honest," Gohan exclaimed. His gaze shifted slightly towards his brother, who was wiggling about, and amusement danced in his eyes. "What happened to Goten?"

"The reason I called you down here, is because I think you deserve a break from your studies, Gohan," ChiChi stated. "That, and I'd like for you to clean up your brother and watch him for a while." She gave him a small smile. "Your Grandfather was supposed to be watching him, but he fell asleep, and Goten got into some flour."

"Sure, I'll watch him, Mom," Gohan replied, taking his brother from her. He tossed Goten into the air and caught him, earning a warning look from his mother. "Sorry."

"Thank you, Gohan," she exclaimed. "I don't know what I'd do without you." A shadow passed over her face, however she regained her composure and smiled at her sons. "Dinner will be ready soon." With that, she turned and walked back towards the kitchen. Gohan watched his mother walk away, and then turned his attention back towards Goten as the toddler tried to eat his hair.

"That's not very good to eat, Goten," Gohan said with a laugh. "Let's get you cleaned up." As he was walking towards the bathroom, the phone rang. "Could you get that, Mom?"

"Sure Gohan," came her muffled reply. She wiped her hands on the dishtowel, and then picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"ChiChi," a man's excited voice exclaimed. "ChiChi, it's time!"

"Krillin, Krillin," she stated. "Krillin, settle down! What are you talking about?"

"It's 18," he replied. "She's having the baby!"

"What," ChiChi said incredulously. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Which hospital are you in? Have you called the others?"

"We're at West Capitol Memorial," he replied. "And everyone else probably already knows because, well, 18's kind of … excitable." He laughed nervously as 18 screamed in the background. "See what I mean?"

"I'll be there soon, Krillin," ChiChi replied with a slight smile. She hung up the phone, and then returned to the stove, turning off the burners. "Gohan, come here!" She turned to him as he entered the room. She sighed wearily as she saw that both her sons were soaking wet. "I'm not going to even ask how that happened," she stated. "Give Goten to me, and go wake your Grandfather up. Then go get changed."

"What's going on," Gohan asked as he handed Goten over to their mother.

"18 is having her baby, and we need to go to the hospital," ChiChi replied.

"Oh really," Gohan exclaimed. "That's great! I'll go get Grandpa."

"Thank you, sweetie," ChiChi said, before climbing the stairs towards her bedroom. Five minutes later, the quartet was standing out in the front of the house. The Ox King had pulled the car up to the front, and ChiChi was strapping Goten into the baby seat.

"Mom, can I fly ahead to the hospital," Gohan asked hopefully. "I can feel 18's ki, now, and I'm sure the others can, too. They'll be wondering what's going on, and I can lead them to the right hospital." ChiChi finished her task, and then turned around to look at her son.

"Gohan," she began. She stopped when her eldest son turned his face down, looking at the ground. She smiled, and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, you may, Gohan." He snapped his head up, and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," he exclaimed. He hugged her, and gave her a kiss, then blasted off into the air. After a couple of minutes, he let his mind wander. _"I can't believe the baby's coming already,"_ Gohan thought, speeding up slightly. _"I wonder if the baby will be a girl or a boy?"_

"Gohan," a voice called out to him. Gohan looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Yamcha," he exclaimed, stopping for his friend. As Yamcha drew closer, Gohan began to fly again, matching his speed. "So, you sensed it too?"

"Yeah," Yamcha replied. "Who'd have ever thought Krillin would be a father? I'm sure he's going to make a great one, but I still can't believe he settled down so quickly. And to top that off, with 18!"

"You still don't trust her," Gohan asked, looking at Yamcha from the corner of his eye. "I think she's a good person. It wasn't her fault Dr. Gero programmed her the way he did. And Krillin loves and trusts her, so we should accept her, if we haven't already."

"Don't get so serious, Gohan," Yamcha replied, waving his hands. "I think 18's a great girl, and I'm just glad she's made Krillin happy."

"Sorry, Yamcha," Gohan said. "It's just that Krillin was … is Dad's best friend. I guess I just got a little defensive."

"That's understandable, kid," Yamcha stated. "Goku is Krillin's best friend, and you did the right thing." He grew quiet and chuckled, as he got a good look at Gohan. "Boy, I guess I should stop calling you kid! You're growing up." Gohan looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied. The two speed up slightly, as the hospital came into view.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Krillin paced back and forth along the waiting room, nervously awaiting the announcement that his child had been born. Every time the door opened, he would look up, however it was never for him. He sighed, finally taking a seat. He wanted to be in the delivery room, however the glare 18 had given him sent him running. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

_"I still can't believe this is happening. After all her resistance, we're together, and now we have a family. But I should be in there with her, not out here!"_ Krillin stood up and began to walk towards the delivery room however he stopped as he heard 18 scream at the doctor. "Maybe that's not such a great idea after all," he stated with a sweatdrop.

"Krillin," Gohan yelled as he entered the waiting room, followed by Yamcha, as well as Tien and Chaotsu. "Krillin, has it happened yet?"

"Nope, 'fraid not, Gohan," he replied. He looked up at his friends and smiled. "I'm glad you could all make it. Where's your mom, Gohan?" As if on cue, ChiChi came rushing into the room holding Goten, with the Ox King in tow.

"Krillin, congratulations," she exclaimed. "Do you have a son, or a daughter?" The Ox King walked towards Krillin and clapped him on the back, sending the smaller man falling forward.

"Congratulations, Krillin," he boomed. "Where's your new bundle of joy?"

"18 is still delivering," he replied, picking himself up. ChiChi was still standing near Krillin, and as he stood brushing dirt off his pants, Goten reached out towards him. ChiChi smiled and allowed Krillin to take the baby from her. "How are you doing, big guy," Krillin asked playfully, bouncing him up and down lightly. "You look like Goku more and more each day."

"Krillin, I wish that Goku was here for this day," ChiChi stated. "I'm sure he'd have liked that."

"He _is_ here with us, ChiChi," Krillin replied with a smile. "Just not physically. To me, your presence is the next best thing." She smiled at him warmly, and took Goten from him as the baby began to fidget. The group looked towards the door as they heard a man and woman arguing. Seconds later, Bulma walked into the room, holding Trunks, followed by a brooding Vegeta.

"I don't know why you even tried to argue about coming here, Vegeta," Bulma stated, one hand on her hip, the other arm supporting Trunks. "If you think, for one moment, that I was going to let you stay at home and train, while someone who's considered family is in labor, you're crazy!"

"Oh shut up already," Vegeta barked. "I'm here." Bulma smiled satisfied at him, and then turned towards Krillin, giving him a brief hug.

"Well," she prompted. Krillin cringed slightly. He knew what was coming.

"18 is still in delivery, Bulma," he began.

"Then why in the hell are you standing here, Krillin," she demanded. "Don't you know that 18 needs you more now, than any other time?"

"You don't understand, though," Krillin argued. "There's just no reasoning with her! She didn't want me in there."

"_I_ don't understand how another woman feels while she's in labor," Bulma asked. "You're talking to me, Krillin. I was in labor for _eleven_ hours giving birth to Trunks, so don't even say it!"

"E-eleven h-hours," Krillin asked in awe.

"Yes, and that one," she began, jerking a thumb towards Vegeta, "tried the same thing you're pulling, but it didn't work! Now you march yourself in there right now, and you stay by 18's side, even if she doesn't want you there!" They all turned towards the door as a woman cleared her throat, and Krillin rushed over towards her.

"Nurse, how is she," he asked excitedly. "Has 18 had the baby yet?"

The nurse slowly nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, sir. You have a baby girl," she replied. "You can see your wife and child now. They're on the first room to the right." A huge smile broke out onto Krillin's face, and then he rushed through the double doors. The nurse turned towards the group as they began to follow. "I'm sorry, but you'll all have to wait here." The nurse gave an apologetic smile, and then left.

"Well, baldy's brat is born, so I'm leaving," Vegeta stated from where he was leaning against the wall. He glared, daring for someone to protest, and when no one said anything, he turned towards the exit and left.

"You didn't really expect for him to stay, did you," Krillin asked from the door. The group looked back towards him, and he stood by the double doors, holding the baby in his arms. "I'm not really supposed to have her out here, but I know how much you wanted to see her, and 18 is asleep."

"Oh, Krillin, she's beautiful," Bulma exclaimed as they gathered around him and the baby. "And she has a lot of hair for a newborn. If I ever have a daughter, I hope she's just as beautiful."

"Thanks, Bulma," Krillin replied with a smile.

"What's her name, Krillin," Gohan asked.

"Well, 18 and I already decided on names, and since we had a girl, we're going to name her Masumi," he replied. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Say hello to your family, Masumi." The baby yawned, and Krillin gently smoothed back some of her dark hair.

"Krillin, you'd better take her back inside, before 18 wakes up and worries," ChiChi suggested. "We can see Masumi later." He nodded his head, and then took the baby back to the recovery room. When he got inside the room, 18 was sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, you're awake," he said, surprised. "Were you waiting long?" She shook her head, and then he walked over to the bed. "Do you want to hold her? We have a baby girl."

"I know," she replied. "They told me it was a girl before I passed out … Krillin?" He looked up, meeting her gaze. "I'm … sorry for the way I acted, earlier. I just didn't want you to see me, looking weak. I've only known how to be strong, and nothing else."

"18," he stated, "I would never think you were weak. I love you too much." She trailed a hand down the side of his face, and then brought his face closer to hers, kissing him softly. As they parted, he smiled at her. "Now take your daughter. She wants to be held by her mother."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

High up in the heavens, the protector of earth, Dende, looked down in the direction of the hospital, a smile on his face. "It's finally happened," he stated softly, to no one in particular. "I wish I could have been there for you, Krillin. You were my friend, as well. May you have a prosperous life, and happy family."

"I'm afraid that may not be possible, Kami," a voice said from behind him. Dende spun around, and a taller figure stood in the shadows. Though the figure was hidden, the person was obviously female.

"How did you get to this place, undetected," Dende asked, no hint of fear in his voice. "I can sense some good in you. Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance, for now," she replied. "I move through the streams of time like a fish through water. That is how I got here."

"What is it that you want, here," Dende asked.

"The child just born may cause a threat to this world," she replied. "Though she is only an infant, she will grow to bring chaos all around her."

"That's not true," Dende exclaimed. "Why are you saying such things?" A wind passed over Kami's Lookout, billowing the woman's long hair in the wind. She gripped the staff she held tighter.

"The wind has already changed, don't you feel it? The impending doom," she asked. Dende stood still, extending his senses.

"I feel nothing but peace," he replied. "You are wrong."

"We shall see," the woman replied. "I shall return in a year, Kami. If the child's powers have not reawakened, I shall let her be." She stepped back into the depths of the shadows, and was gone.

"What am I going to do," Dende asked silently, a lone tear trailing down his face. He looked back down towards the hospital, a sad look on his face. "You have all been through so much already. I hope you can endure one more loss."

__

To Be Continued . . .

****

I know the androids don't have ki, but in this fanfic, 18 is (turned) human. I was told by a reliable source she and 17 become human later anyway, so I'm just speeding it up a little. Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. [2] Reconciliation

WIT02

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

__

AN - Thank you all for all those wonderful reviews! There was some confusion as to whom the baby was, and you'll more than likely will know who she is by the end of this chapter. On to the next part …

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 2: Reconciliation

Chibi-usa was asleep in her bedroom in the attic of the Tsukino residence, tossing and turning restlessly. She was moaning in her sleep, and beads of perspiration covered her forehead. "No," she mumbled. "Don't hurt her. Leave her alone … Stop it!" She began to sob quietly, and thrashed around some more until she was gently shaken awake.

"Chibi-usa, wake up," a soft voice spoke.

Chibi-usa opened her eyes, and the silhouette of a girl came slowly into focus. "Usagi," she asked groggily.

"Yes, it's me," Usagi replied, smoothing down the younger girl's sweat-drenched bangs. "What's the matter? I could hear you crying from my room."

"Usagi," Chibi-usa sobbed, lunging forward and clinging to the older girl's nightgown. "I had a nightmare!"

"Sh," Usagi whispered, gently rubbing Chibi-usa's back. "It was only a bad dream. Nothing else."

"No, you don't understand," Chibi-usa exclaimed, pushing away from Usagi. "It was too real to be a bad dream." She lowered her gaze, and her body racked with sobs. "It has already happened."

"Well, why don't you tell me what your dream was about," Usagi prompted.

"It was … about Hotaru," Chibi-usa said brokenly. "She was scared, and the Outers wouldn't leave her alone. She transformed into Sailor Saturn just to protect herself, and the Outers, they … Sailor Uranus, she …" She allowed her sentence to trail off as fresh tears filled her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and cried heart-wrenching sobs. "Where is she, Usagi," she asked, her voice muffled. "Why hasn't she come back yet? _Why_?"

"Oh, Chibi-usa," Usagi stated sadly. She took her future daughter in her arms and gently rocked her back and forth. "I don't know what happened to Hotaru," she answered truthfully. She shook her head, remembering the events of that day.

After she had followed Sailor Saturn into Pharaoh 90 as Sailor Moon, she watched as the Senshi of Destruction obliterated the evil being. She had watched as Saturn began to glow a purple aura, and turned into a baby. However, as Sailor Moon reached out towards Hotaru, she disappeared.

_"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save her, Chibi-usa,"_ Usagi thought as tears formed in her own eyes. "I'll do what I can in order to find her, Chibi-usa," she stated softly. "I promise."

"Do you truly mean that, Princess," a voice asked. Usagi looked up in the direction of the voice as Sailor Pluto emerged from a shadow. Chibi-usa turned towards Pluto and glared.

"It's your fault she's gone," she cried. "Yours, Uranus', and Neptune's! Because of what you three did, I haven't seen Hotaru since that day."

"I truly am sorry, Small Lady," Pluto apologized.

"Why did you do it, Puu," Chibi-usa demanded, her sadness replaced by anger. "She wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

"That's where you're wrong, Small Lady," Pluto replied forcefully. "If it weren't for you, Hotaru would have eventually destroyed this world. She wasn't a very happy child, and when her true form emerged, her sadness would have fueled her anger!"

"We'll never know now, because you killed her," Chibi-usa screamed. She turned back towards Usagi and buried her face into her future mother's nightgown.

"Sailor Pluto, what brings you here so late," Usagi asked quietly as she rubbed Chibi-usa's back.

_"Even though you feel we have betrayed you, Princess, you still manage to be kind,"_ Pluto thought, smiling fondly.

"Sailor Pluto," Usagi asked, looking up towards the older woman.

"Princess," Pluto replied, giving herself a mental shake. "Small Lady is exhausted. Why don't you put her to bed, and come with me?"

"Alright," Usagi agreed, glancing down at the little girl, who was already asleep. She tucked Chibi-usa into her bed, and then stood next to Sailor Pluto. She placed her hand on the older woman's arm, and the two disappeared.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Pluto, where are we," Usagi asked, taking in their new surroundings. "Is that a castle?" She gasped as someone walked out of the building, and stood at the edge of what she now realized was a platform. "A youma," she asked, clutching her chest, and panicking as she realized she didn't have her transformation brooch. Sailor Pluto smiled at the girl's questions.

"No, he is Dende," she replied. "He is this world's protector, and is known as Kami by the ones he protects." She put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, and the two disappeared, reappearing in front of a small house.

"Where are we now," Usagi asked.

"In front of the home of a teenage boy who is much like you, Princess," Pluto replied. "He is the reluctant savior of this world. Here he comes now." Usagi blushed as a tall boy with dark hair exited the house, walking towards them.

"Pluto," she hissed, hiding behind the taller woman. "If I knew we'd be meeting people, I would have gotten dressed first!"

"Worry not, Princess," Pluto replied with a smile. "We are but phantoms in this world, because I chose for it to be that way." They both watched as the boy walked past the spot they were standing. "Though we can see them, they can not see us."

"Well, that's a relief," Usagi replied, her face returning to its' normal shade. "Why have you brought me here?" Pluto transported them once again, and they were standing in front of a large building.

"This is the reason I brought you here," Pluto stated, gesturing towards a man and a child. Usagi watched with a smile as the toddler waddled, her father chasing her.

_"I'm going to get you, Masumi,"_ she heard the man state, as the toddler laughed.

"She's adorable," Usagi exclaimed.

"Would you believe that child was born three months ago," Pluto asked. Usagi looked up at her, shocked.

"That's impossible," she exclaimed. "She looks like she's at least two years old! How could she have been born three months ago?"

"This was almost a year ago, in this world's time," Pluto stated. "Allow me to take you to their present time." The scenery around the two changed, and suddenly stopped. They were in front of the same building, however there seemed to be some sort of party going on.

_"Masumi, come here," _a man called towards the building.

"Masumi," Usagi asked. "That little toddler?" Pluto nodded, and the two Senshi watched as a girl around the age of eight ran out into the yard. She stopped suddenly, looking directly towards them. Her dark, chin-length hair whipped around her face, and when it settled back into place, Usagi's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped.

_"Masumi, what are you staring at,"_ a blonde woman asked the girl as she came out of the building followed by two women; one with short blue hair, and the other with dark hair pulled up into a bun.

_"Nothing, Mother,"_ Masumi replied.

_"Well, your father called you,"_ the woman stated. _"He's got a surprise for you."_

_"I'm coming, Daddy,"_ Masumi called towards the man. She looked towards Usagi and Sailor Pluto once more, and then ran towards her father. Pluto stole at glance towards Usagi, and smiled, satisfied. The scenery around them changed, and they were back in Usagi's room.

"That is what I wanted to show you," Pluto stated quietly. Usagi looked at her, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I don't believe it," she said in awe. "How is it possible?" She sat down on her bed, and then a realization struck her. "You can't, Setsuna-san! Didn't you see how happy she was? Just let her be! Please, she deserves to be happy!"

Pluto scowled slightly, however her eyes conveyed her true feelings. "I told Kami that I would return to his world in a year, and that year is almost up," she stated. "I will not go alone, of course."

"Pluto," Usagi began, a frown on her face.

"I've already said too much," Pluto interrupted. "I leave you with this gift. Do with it, what you want." A key appeared around Usagi's neck, and she looked up towards Pluto, understanding written on her face. "I have made my peace, Princess. Now I must go and fulfill my duty." She bowed towards Usagi, and seemed to disappear.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto," Usagi whispered. "I know what I must do."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next morning, Usagi ran towards the Hikawa Shinto Shrine at a faster pace than she was used to, save for when she was late, en route to school. She had woken up earlier than normal, and had contacted the girls for a meeting. She grew tired from her run, and slowed to a fast walk. As she was walking, she noticed a familiar car driving at her walking pace from the corner of her eye.

"Hello, Bunny," a voice called out to her. Usagi turned her head to the side, and stopped as she saw Haruka and Michiru.

****

AN - I know Haruka doesn't call Usa Bunny, but I can't think of what it is she does call her. I really wish I could remember, but I can't. -_-*

"Good morning," Usagi greeted.

"My, Usagi, where are you headed this early in the morning," Michiru asked.

"Rei asked for some help at the shrine," she lied. What business was it of theirs what her true intentions were? "I thought that the two of you had left town?"

"We have a pressing matter to attend to," Haruka stated, an edge in her voice.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from whatever it is you need to do," Usagi exclaimed. "Rei will kill me if I'm late. I'll see you around." As she began to walk off, Haruka called out to her.

"Bunny," she murmured. Usagi stopped, however did not turn back around. "We know what Setsuna told you." She involuntarily flinched and slowly turned back towards the car.

"And what would that be, Haruka," Usagi asked innocently. She winced inwardly as Haruka sent a glare in her direction.

"You shouldn't get involved in this, Usagi," Michiru warned. "You'll only get hurt."

"What do you care," she shot back, eyes narrowed. "I'm only trying to help someone who is very important to me. And if in order to do that, I have to go up against you three, then that's what I must do."

"So, you do know," Michiru mused. "If we didn't have to do this, we wouldn't. I hope you believe that."

Usagi took a step closer to their car. "Then if that's true, please, just let her be," she begged. "If not for me, then for …"

"Listen, Bunny," Haruka interrupted, looking at Usagi pointedly. "From this point, if we meet again, it will be as enemies. If you get in our way, we'll have no choice but to remedy the problem."

"Even at the cost of my life," she asked, an eyebrow raised. Haruka noticeably hesitated before she gunned the engine.

"Just stay out of our way," she stated in a low voice, before speeding off. Usagi stood, staring after the car, until a voice called out to her.

"Usagi," Chibi-usa exclaimed, walking up to the older girl. "What was that all about?"

"Chibi-usa! It was nothing," she replied, continuing towards the shrine.

"Don't lie, odango atama," Chibi-usa exclaimed. "What were you, Haruka, and Michiru talking about?"

"I'll tell you later, Chibi-usa," Usagi replied, exasperated. "I need to get to Rei's."

"Why didn't you bring me along," she questioned.

Usagi hesitated. "Because, I thought it would be best if you didn't come along," she said slowly. "But I suppose you have the right to know, too." She stopped when they reached the stairs leading up towards the shrine, causing Chibi-usa to bump into her.

"Why'd you do that for," Chibi-usa demanded, scowling. Usagi squatted down eye-level to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Chibi-usa, you've got to make a promise to me," Usagi began. "Whatever it is I have to tell you once we reach the shrine, I want you to promise you'll stay here with Mamo-chan. Promise me that, okay?"

"Sure, Usagi," Chibi-usa replied. "I promise."

Usagi smiled and then stood up. "Well, then I'll race you up the stairs," she exclaimed, taking off running. Chibi-usa voiced her objections, and then raced after her when she realized she wasn't going to stop.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dende stood peering down from the edge of Kami's Lookout, and sighed heavily. _"Just one more day, and that mysterious woman will return," _he thought to himself. _"But what, exactly, is she coming for? I can not sense her true intentions. I only know she wants Masumi."_

"Kami, what is it that troubles you," Popo asked, as he joined Dende's side. "You seem unhappy."

"Please, just call me Dende. It's almost been a year already, Popo-san," Dende replied. "It's been a year since that mysterious woman appeared. I really wanted to tell either Krillin or Gohan about her, but … what would I say?"

"It is one of those decisions you must make as the Guardian of Earth, Dende-sama," Popo replied. "You could not have made a wiser decision. The existence of that child is unnatural to this world. Perhaps this will be for the best."

"Don't say that," Dende exclaimed. "Regardless of the unnatural circumstances surrounding her rapid growth, she is still Krillin's daughter! And I'm going to fail my friend, because I didn't tell him what I know." He turned towards Popo with tears in his eyes, and gasped as he saw movement behind his shoulder.

"Dende-sama," Popo asked uncertainly. He turned around, and gasped as he, too saw the figure. "By Kami, it can't be!"

__

To Be Continued . . .

****

I'm only vaguely familiar with the Japanese versions of SM and DBZ, so I'm just going by what I've read/what I've been told. I probably won't use any of the suffixes, except when Usa is talking about Mamoru (which probably won't be often) or when Gohan is talking to/about Piccolo. And I guess whenever Popo/Dende talk to each other. Then again, I can always use 'em where I think it's appropriate. As always, please review!


	3. [3] Plans of Action

WIT03

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

AN -_ Oh, before I forget! I owe a thank you to all of you who told me Haruka's pet name for Usagi. I knew it was something like that, but I just couldn't think of it! So thanks! I'll make sure to use "Koneko-chan" whenever Haruka addresses Usagi. Enjoy!_

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 3: Plans of Action

Usagi looked at each of the five girls that sat around her, trying to read their faces for a reaction to what she just told them. She sighed and drummed her fingers lightly on the table. "So, what do you think," she asked, glancing from one face to the next.

"Odango atama," Rei scolded lightly, glancing over at a pale-faced Chibi-usa. "You shouldn't get Chibi-usa's hopes up with such nonsense. If what you're saying is true, _she_ isn't even in this dimension! How is that possible?"

"I know what I saw, Rei," Usagi replied. "I saw her face. She seemed like she was looking right at me. The only difference is that her parents called her Masumi."

"I don't know, Usagi," Minako stated thoughtfully, slowly stirring the contents of her glass. "Are you sure Pluto wasn't just showing you that for her own entertainment?"

"She wouldn't do that, Minako," Usagi retorted. "We may not agree on this situation, but Pluto wouldn't do something so cruel. Especially since she knew I would tell you all about what she showed me." She looked over at her future daughter and placed her hand on the younger girl's arm. "Besides, she wouldn't want to hurt Chibi-usa any worse than she already has."

"What are we going to do, Usagi," Chibi-usa asked, finally finding her voice.

"Well, Pluto gave this to me," Usagi stated, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the time key. She placed it in front of her and slid it to the middle of the table.

"A time key," Ami exclaimed, pushing up her glasses as they slid down her nose, and then glancing up at the blonde. "Sailor Pluto gave this to you?"

Usagi nodded her head. "She said something about making peace with me," she stated. "And told me to do whatever I wanted with it."

"Well, it's an invitation, then," Makoto exclaimed, slamming her open palms down on the table, and leaning forward. "It's a challenge from them to us, daring us to follow them." She stood up, clenching a fist in the air. "I say we go!"

"I was planning on going," Usagi said as she, too, stood up. "But I think I should go alone. I'm the reason the Outers are upset with us in the first place, because I stopped them before."

"No way, odango atama," Rei exclaimed, standing up and getting into Usagi's face. "You can't go alone. You don't know what the Outers would do if you went up against them alone."

Usagi sank back down to her knees. "You have a point, Rei," she stated. "But we can't all go. I don't want Chibi-usa to go along, but I don't want her here alone, either. Maybe she can stay with Mamo-chan."

"I have to see her for myself, Usagi," Chibi-usa argued. "I want to go, too! You have to take me!"

"Chibi-usa, you made me a promise," Usagi said with a frown. "I want you to stay here with Mamo-chan." Chibi-usa nodded and stared down into her lap. Usagi placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, causing her to look up. "Chibi-usa, I know you want to help, and you would be a great help! But the Outers might try to use you against me, or maybe even threaten to hurt you. And if anything were to ever happen to you …" She allowed her voice to trail off, as she searched Chibi-usa's face.

"I understand, Usagi," she stated quietly, hugging the older girl. "I'll stay where it's safe."

"Thank you, Chibi-usa," she whispered into the girl's ear. The two released each other, and Usagi looked towards the Senshi. "Whoever's going, we should probably leave soon," Usagi stated. "We should go wherever this key will lead us, and find her before the Outers do."

"Well, I'm going to go with you, Usa," Makoto exclaimed. "You'll need someone who can match strength with Uranus, and I'm your best bet."

"I'll go, too," Rei stated. "Odango atama is too lenient towards the Outers. They'll need to know we mean business."

Usagi glared at Rei, and then turned towards Minako and Ami. "Will you two stay here, and keep an eye on Chibi-usa," she asked.

"I'm not a baby, odango atama," Chibi-usa declared, crossing her arms indignantly.

"I know, but if you give Mamo-chan too much trouble, the girls can straighten you out," Usagi shot back. Chibi-usa gave them a nervous glance, and Minako smiled.

"Don't worry," she exclaimed. "We can just train you to be a better Senshi. That's what your Mother sent you here for, right?" Chibi-usa nodded her head, and Usagi stood up.

"Alright," she stated. "Senshi, henshin-yo! Cosmic Moon Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Make-up," they exclaimed in unison. A soft light enveloped the three girls as their civilian clothes seemed to melt away. In a flurry of light, ribbon, feathers, fire, and lightning, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter stood where the girls once did.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon," Ami said, turning towards Mars and Jupiter. "Please, protect her."

"We'll be fine, Ami," Sailor Moon assured her. She gripped the key and held it above her head. "Alright!" She slowly lowered her hand, and frowned.

"What's the matter Sailor Moon," Jupiter asked. "Did you forget the words?" Their leader turned towards the taller Senshi and smiled nervously.

"Well," she began. "Not exactly. I just, don't remember them all!"

"I can't believe this," Mars exclaimed. "How many times has Chibi-usa said the words, odango?"

"That's not fair," Sailor Moon stated, near tears. "I've always been too distressed to pay much attention."

"Oh, give me the key," Mars demanded, taking it from Sailor Moon. She held it into the air and cleared her throat. "Guardian of Time! Split the heavenly sky and open the door of time. I call upon you, the almighty God of Time, Chronos! Lead and protect us three … Onward to the road of light!"

"Nothing happened," Sailor Moon exclaimed when there was no reaction to the words spoken. "You did it wrong!"

"Don't blame me, Odango," Mars retorted. "I know I said the right words!"

"There's no need to fight," Jupiter interjected. "I'm sure there's an explanation why it didn't work. Just give it another try."

"Let me try this time," Sailor Moon exclaimed, reaching for the key. Mars pulled the key right out of her reach, and the blonde pouted. "Come on, Mars! I want to try!"

"You're acting like such a baby," Mars taunted. Sailor Moon stood on her tiptoes and added jumps for good measure, causing a sigh from the Senshi of lightning.

"Oh, give me the key and I'll say the words," Jupiter exclaimed. As she reached for the key, putting her own hand over their hands, the time portal opened, pulling the trio upwards.

"I guess they all had to be touching the key at the same time," Ami commented as a sweatdrop slid down the back of her head.

"Have a safe trip," Minako called. "Show those Outers what we're made of!" As the three Senshi traveled higher up, the column of light retracted upwards until only a thin line of light remained.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Surely, he has to be a ghost," Popo stated, disbelief expressed on his face.

"S-son Goku," Dende asked hesitantly. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Kami," Goku replied. He rubbed the back of his head. "You look surprised to see me!"

"Well, yes! You're standing here, in front of me," Dende replied. "By all rights, you should be dead!"

"I still am," Goku exclaimed, pointing to the halo hovering above his head. "You could say I'm on vacation from the after-life!"

Dende stepped forward and hugged his best friend's father. "I'm glad to see the after-life is treating you well," he said. "But what brings you here, Son Goku?" At this, Goku's brow knitted together and his usual cheerful disposition disappeared.

"Kaiou-sama* sensed something was headed towards Earth, only it wasn't a threat to the Earth itself," Goku stated. "We went to Enma Daiou-sama**, and he granted me special permission to return to Earth. The only problem is I only have a limited amount of time here." He studied Dende as the young Namekian hung his head.

****

*Kaiou-sama is King Kai and **Enma Daiou-sama is the Great Demon King (the guy who sends the people who die to either heaven or hell).

"I'm really sorry, Son Goku," Dende whispered.

"Dende," Goku stated. "What's going on? Do you know what is headed for Earth?"

"A year ago, a woman claiming she could travel through time came here, to Kami's palace," Dende began after a long, silent pause. "She told me of her plan, and that she would follow through with that plan in one year's time, to the day. Tomorrow will be a year from her first visit."

"What does this have to do with you," Goku asked. "What did she want?"

"I believe she came to warn me she would be coming," Dende replied. At this, Goku's eyebrows shot up.

"Well why would she do that," he asked. Dende hung his head, and Popo cleared his throat. Goku looked over at him expectantly.

"Son Goku," he began. "This woman is after someone whom she believes will cause a threat to the Earth."

"Well, who is she after," Goku asked. "This person must have done something bad to draw the attention of a time-traveler."

"It's hard to understand why she's after the person she seeks," Popo began. "I don't know where to begin."

"Thank you, Popo-san," Dende interrupted. "I'll tell the rest." He nodded, and the young guardian of the Earth turned towards the Saiya-jin warrior. "You see, Son Goku, the person this woman is after is an innocent. She only came into this world one year ago, but the woman seeks to destroy her." He paused as he allowed his sorrow to shine in his eyes.

"Please, go on," Goku coaxed. Dende nodded, and sighed heavily.

"The woman is after Masumi, Krillin and 18's daughter," he stated quietly.

"What," Goku asked. "She wants to kill Krillin's daughter because she thinks she's a threat to the world?" As Dende nodded his head, Goku laughed.

"Why do you laugh," he asked, confused.

"You have nothing to worry about," Goku exclaimed. "I'm sure Krillin has been preparing for this day! He and 18 would never allow harm to come to Masumi. And the others would help protect her, too. I don't know why Kaiou-sama was so worried!"

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that," Dende stated. "I … I'm sorry! I never told Krillin about the woman's visit, or what's going to happen. Only Popo-san and myself know about this." Dende once again hung his head, a gesture he was quickly beginning to get used to. "And now you know too, Son Goku." His shoulders trembled with the shame he felt.

"Dende-sama," Goku stated gently, causing the Namekian to look up. "I'm sure however you handled this, you did what would be in the best interest for everyone."

"But …"

"Cheer up, Dende," Goku exclaimed in his cheerful tone. "I guess this is why I'm here! I won't let anything happen to Masumi." He put his index and middle fingers against his forehead and winked. "Everything will turn out fine!"

"Son Goku, wait," Dende exclaimed as the Saiya-jin disappeared. "You don't understand the entire situation!"

"Dende-sama, perhaps Son Goku is right," Popo stated. "Maybe his presence will make a difference. After all, it did when Dr. Gero and his Androids appeared."

"I hope you're right, Popo-san," Dende stated quietly. "I pray that you are."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Why are we celebrating my birthday early," Masumi asked her mother as she helped carry out platters of food to the yard. The group had decided to celebrate her birthday early, and they were going to celebrate at a restaurant. However, the party ended up at Capsule Corp, with a lot of persuasion on Bulma's part.

"Because you're so very special to us all, sweetheart," Krillin answered. He was hanging a banner on the side of the building, and he had overheard his daughter's question as she and his wife walked past.

"Thanks Daddy," she beamed, placing her platter on the table. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she thought of something. "Will Uncle 17 be here?" Krillin and 18 exchanged a look.

"Your uncle travels a lot, Masumi," 18 answered. "And he can't make it. But he did send you a gift." She walked over to the table where the gifts were, and brought a present back. "You can open it now." Krillin and 18 watched as she tore open the gift, which was a framed photo. It was a picture of 17 at a bank, holding the teller at gunpoint with a huge smile on his face. Masumi opened a letter that came along with the present, and a wad of money fell out.

"Daddy, you weren't kidding when you said Uncle was rich and famous," Masumi said, in awe of her gift. "Why is he holding this man at gunpoint? Is he an actor?" Krillin laughed uneasily.

"Well, he _is_ infamous," Krillin grumbled. 18 shot him a look, and he cleared his throat nervously. "Let's just say he's an entertainer, and he likes to entertain himself by this kind of stuff!" Satisfied with the answer, Masumi returned the gift to the table.

****

AN - Ok, about the thing with 17 … I heard that later in the series, he goes around robbing people, banks, etc … Just for fun. -_-* Go fig! He _is_ 17, lol.

When Masumi returned, she looked towards her father and smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Don't even think of it, Masumi," Bulma exclaimed. "You're the honorary guest! We can't have you doing hard-labor." She looked towards Krillin's work and frowned. "Krillin, bring that banner up a little more."

"Yeah, sure Bulma," he stated.

"Well, maybe I'll help Gohan with Goten and Trunks, then," Masumi stated. She stifled a giggle as she watched Gohan try to keep both toddlers in the designated play area. "It looks like he could use some help."

"That's a great idea, Masumi," ChiChi said. "Those two can certainly be a handful."

"Are you talking about Gohan and Goten, or Goten and Trunks," Masumi asked with a sly smile.

"I suppose all of them," ChiChi replied with a laugh. Masumi smiled warmly at the woman, and then ran in Gohan's direction.

"She's such a sweet girl," Bulma commented. "You and Krillin are lucky to have such a wonderful girl for a daughter. And she's smart, too."

"Yes, I agree," 18 replied. "She has been such a wonderful addition to my life. She has affected me so much in the short year since she was born."

"It's motherhood, 18," ChiChi stated. As the women continued talking, turning their attention away from their children, Masumi approached Gohan.

"Hi Gohan," she said cheerfully.

"Masumi, good," Gohan exclaimed. "I could really use your help looking after Goten and Trunks!"

"I'll be glad to help," she replied, lowering her gaze as a slight blush spread over her cheeks. Her eyes scanned the area, and then looked back up to Gohan. "But where's Goten?"

"He's right here," Gohan replied, turning to point to his brother's spot. He gasped when he realized the toddler was no longer there. "Oh Kami, where's Goten?"

"Don't panic, Gohan," Masumi stated, fear creeping into her own voice. "He's only two! He couldn't have gone that far."

"Come on Trunks, give me your hand," Gohan told the three year old. The toddler seemed to understand Gohan's worry, and stuck his chubby palm into Gohan's hand. The trio searched through the shrubs and surrounding area, however they couldn't find a trace of the missing toddler.

"I know he didn't go far," Masumi said, tears forming in her eyes. "We'll find him!"

"My mom is going to kill me," Gohan groaned as they made their way back towards the group of women. ChiChi looked up as she sensed them approaching. She took one look at Gohan's face and frowned.

"What happened," she asked, placing her hands on her hips. She studied them as if seeing them for the first time and gasped. "Where is Goten?"

"I don't know, Mom," Gohan replied. "He was there one minute, and the next he wasn't. I only looked away for a second! I looked everywhere, and I can't find him."

"You have to find him, Gohan," ChiChi exclaimed, placing her hands on her son's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "The two of you are all I have! Don't just stand there, go and find him! Please, Gohan."

"Ah, take it easy on him, ChiChi," a familiar voice stated. ChiChi and Gohan simultaneously spun towards the sound of the voice, and tears clouded both of their visions before either had fully turned around. Standing behind them was Goku, holding a gurgling Goten in his arms.

"Dad," Gohan asked.

"Goku," ChiChi whispered, tears spilling down her face. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, my Goku," she cried into his chest, sobbing freely. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared in shock.

Their friend was back from the dead.

__

To Be Continued . . .

****

Another part done! ^_^ I hope it didn't seem too rushed there at the end. There should be some action in the next part, most likely not too much (I'll save that for later parts). Please leave a review!


	4. [4] Unwelcomed Visitors

WIT04

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 4: Unwelcome Visitors

Masumi stood in the spot Gohan had left her side, watching as he and his mother reunited with a man she had never met before. She turned her head slightly as her mother and father came to stand next to her. She looked around at everyone, and a confused look crossed her face.

_"Tears,"_ she thought inwardly, watching as Bulma hugged the man. _"Why is everyone crying over this man?"_ She looked towards her mother, who stood emotionlessly, and frowned again in confusion.

"Masumi," Krillin stated, glancing at his daughter. "What's the matter?"

"Who is that man," she asked, gesturing towards Goku.

"Son Goku," 18 stated, eyes narrowed slightly. She looked at Krillin with a small, reassuring smile, and he returned the gesture.

"He's the one in all of those pictures I showed to you," Krillin stated. He looked towards Goku, and a smile broke out onto his face. "I … can't believe that he's back." Just then, Goku looked up and smiled in their direction.

"Krillin," he exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, Goku," Krillin replied. "Though it hasn't been the same around here without you." He turned towards 18, and she gave an inaudible sigh.

"Hello, Son Goku," she stated, slightly annoyed. One could hardly blame her for her reaction. After all, she had been programmed to kill this man at one time in her life. But that's all in the past.

"18, you're looking good," Goku stated. "I hardly recognized you! You seem to be taking good care of Krillin." He was unfazed by her glare as he noticed Masumi for the first time. "And who are you," he asked her.

"Oh," Masumi exclaimed. She blushed as she realized she had forgotten her manners and bowed at the waist in his direction, out of respect.

"You don't have to be so proper around me," Goku said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He smiled down at her, causing her to blush more.

"I … I'm Masumi," she stammered. "I've heard many good things about you from my father and Gohan, Son Goku."

"You're Masumi," he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Kaiou-sama wasn't joking around when he said you grew faster than normal."

"Oh, so you know," she replied dejectedly, lowering her gaze towards the ground. "You must think I'm strange … Just like everyone else I meet."

"Huh? Strange," he asked. "Not at all, Masumi! In fact, compared to me, you're probably pretty normal!"

"Really," she asked, looking back up towards him.

"Of course," he exclaimed, ruffling her hair. "It's not like you're from another planet! Now are you?" Something tugged at the back of her mind, however she brushed it aside, and smiled.

"Thank you, Son Goku," Masumi beamed, throwing her arms around his waist in a hug. He was surprised, however returned the gesture.

"So you have a birthday coming up," Goku stated. Masumi nodded her head, and he looked around the Capsule Corp grounds. "Where is everyone then?"

"We're just getting ready now, and they'll be here soon, Goku," Krillin replied. "They're going to be so surprised to see you."

Goku smiled, and turned towards Bulma. "Where's Vegeta," he asked, unconsciously glancing in the direction of the gravity chamber.

"His Royal Highness is in there," Bulma stated dryly as she followed Goku's gaze. She looked at her watch, giving an exasperated sigh. "And it's about time he came out of there. There _is_ going to be a party here, after all."

Goku smiled. "Hey Bulma, I can …"

"Oh no you don't, Son Goku," ChiChi exclaimed, putting her free hand on her hip. "Don't you even think of leaving! You just got here, and you need to spend time with your sons!" She handed Goten over to Goku, and he laughed.

"I was only joking, ChiChi," he exclaimed nervously.

"That's better," she stated with a smile. She gave Goku a sly look and then looked at Goten. "Well, my little man must be hungry after his little adventure this morning." Goten began to giggle happily in response, and then as if on cue, Goku's stomach growled loudly.

"Gee, I'm hungry too, ChiChi," he said. Everyone laughed, and Masumi looked toward her mother.

"Saiya-jin appetite," she explained. Masumi smiled slightly, and nodded her head in understanding.

"You can use anything you want in the kitchen, ChiChi," Bulma stated with an amused look on her face. "I've got to get Vegeta before everyone else gets here."

"Thanks Bulma," ChiChi stated as the woman walked off. She looked at her family. "Well, come on," she said. "The food isn't going to cook itself." As the Sons walked towards the house, Masumi turned towards her father.

"Everything you said about Son Goku was right, Daddy," she stated. "He's very nice." She smiled at her parents, and then suddenly she gasped. She clutched her chest, taking in gasping breaths, and slowly turned around where three figures stood shrouded in shadow.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Son Goku has made his presence known, Popo-san," Dende stated, turning from his spot to look at his assistant. "We'll have to see what happens from here, now."

"Nothing bad will come from this, Dende-sama," Popo replied. He stood from watering the flowers, and dropped the watering can as a loud crash sounded.

"What was that," Dende asked, alarmed.

"It came from the direction of the Room of Spirit and Time, Dende-sama," Popo stated. The two looked at each other, and then slowly made their way in that direction. As they drew nearer, they heard the sound of voices.

"Where are we," a dazed voice asked. "Were we supposed to land like this?"

"This is your fault this happened, Odango," a second voice exclaimed.

"How is it my fault," the first voice asked, sounding near tears.

"It … just is," the second voice retorted. "Ow! Get your elbow out of my back."

"Could you both just get off of _me_," a third, irritated voice demanded. Dende and Popo stepped around the corner, and saw three girls heaped in a pile, struggling to get off the ground. Dende cleared his throat, and the three girls looked up in surprise. He stifled a laugh as they struggled to get up once again. The blonde one was the first to stand.

"Oh, I know you," Sailor Moon exclaimed as she recognized Dende. The young Namekian was surprised, however recovered quickly.

"Um, Odango," Mars began.

"It's alright," Sailor Moon stated. "He's Kami, the guy I was talking about!"

"Are you the ones here to destroy Masumi," Dende asked, although he doubted his own statement. The woman he had spoken with seemed more refined.

"He must be talking about the Outers, Sailor Moon," Jupiter stated. She clenched her fist, and looked at Dende. "Are they already here?"

"I thought you were them," Dende replied, shaking his head.

"Well we're one up on them, then," Mars said. "We got here before they did."

"If you're not here for Masumi, just who are you," Dende asked. The blonde one, who he assumed was the leader, stepped forward.

"We're the Sailor Senshi, and we're here to protect the girl you call Masumi," she spoke. "I'm Sailor Moon, and this is Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. The woman you met was Sailor Pluto. She told us about what she was doing."

"What? Why would she do that," Dende asked. "She warned me, as well, one year ago."

"It's a long, complicated story, Kami," Sailor Moon replied.

"She's probably already here, along with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus," Jupiter said with realization. "They wouldn't allow us to get here first."

"You're probably right," Mars added. "And if she's not here already, she will be soon." She turned towards Dende. "You have to help us. Where is Masumi now?"

"Dende-sama, you shouldn't tell them," Popo spoke for the first time. "This could all be a trick."

"What we're saying is true," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Please, you've got to believe us! We're only here to protect Masumi. If we were here to harm her, why would we bother showing up here, first?"

Dende studied the three girls for a long time. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, he nodded his head. "I do believe you," he stated, turning towards his assistant. "Popo-san."

"Yes, Dende-sama," he replied.

"I want you to take these three girls to Masumi," Dende continued. "I believe what they're saying. I have a feeling that Masumi will be in danger soon."

"Of course, Dende-sama," Popo replied. A rug suddenly appeared underneath him, and as he floated up into the air, he turned towards the Senshi. "Get on, please."

"A flying carpet," Sailor Moon asked.

"We're going to fly on that thing," Jupiter asked, swallowing nervously and unconsciously taking a step back. "I don't like this."

"There is an alternative," Dende stated. "Popo-san, please go and get Yajirobe." Without a word, Popo lifted up into the air, and disappeared over the edge of the lookout.

"Kami, thank you for believing us," Sailor Moon stated.

"Why do you want to protect her," Dende asked. "Why does that woman want to destroy her?"

"It's complicated," Sailor Moon replied. "Masumi is a Senshi like us, and she's known to us by a totally different identity. But one way or the other, she ended up here. I don't know how or why, but she was reborn in this world. Even from where we come from, the Outers were trying to destroy her there, too." She shook her head, and closed her eyes. "I just don't understand it."

"Maybe you can tell me the entire story, but that will have to wait," Dende said as Popo returned with Yajirobe in tow. He jumped off of the carpet, and walked towards the group.

"Did you need me for something," Yajirobe asked Dende. "I was about to sit down to a snack. My breakfast just wasn't enough. This had better be good." The three Senshi looked at each other, and then back towards Yajirobe.

"Yajirobe," Dende began. "I need for you to take these three girls to Capsule Corp. It would be greatly appreciated."

"Can it wait until after I eat," Yajirobe asked.

"Don't you have any respect," Mars demanded angrily. "When your deity asks you to do something, you don't question it! It's bad karma."

"Now listen here, lady," Yajirobe began.

"No, you listen," Mars interrupted, arms crossed across her chest. "What we need to do here is more important than your appetite! Now you _will_ take us to wherever Kami says!" Yajirobe shrank back and nodded his head. Dende hid his smile as Yajirobe turned towards him.

"Where do I need to take them," he asked, tossing his capsule to the ground. The girls jumped back in surprise at the action.

"Please take them to Capsule Corp," Dende replied. "That's all I need for you to do. Then you can return to Korin's Tower and have your snack." Yajirobe hopped into the capsule and then looked towards the Senshi expectantly.

"Well," he demanded, waiting for them. Sailor Mars glared at him and then climbed in next to him, and Sailor Jupiter reluctantly climbed into the back, strapping herself in tightly.

"Thank you for your help, Kami," Sailor Moon began.

"Please, just call me Dende," he said with a smile. "All of my friends do."

"Alright then, Dende," she replied, returning his smile. "We'll protect Masumi." She nodded her head, and then climbed into the back of the capsule with Sailor Jupiter. Dende watched as the top slid closed, and then it lifted up into the air, shooting off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Masumi," Krillin exclaimed in alarm, rushing to her side. "What is it?"

"They … came," she replied brokenly. "Daddy, I'm scared." She shakily pointed in the direction where the three figures were standing. Krillin looked up, however 18 had already seen them.

"Can I help you," Krillin asked in the direction of the figures. He frowned as three women stepped forward.

"It seems her powers have reawakened already," he heard the one with aqua-colored hair speak. "Your haunch was right, Sailor Pluto."

"And her powers haven't fully reawakened yet." Krillin's gaze shifted to the one with short, blonde hair. She turned towards the woman with long, greenish-black hair. "She should be easy enough to handle."

"Who the hell are you," 18 demanded angrily, causing the blonde woman to snort.

"The surrogate mother speaks," she stated, crossing her arms. 18 stood protectively in front of Masumi as one of the women stepped forward.

"We are the Sailor Senshi, however you already knew that, didn't you," Sailor Pluto stated, directing her question towards Masumi.

"You're here for me, just like in my dream, aren't you," Masumi asked. "Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus."

"For a year, your powers have lain dormant, and yet, you still know us," Pluto stated, a thoughtful look on her face. "Interesting."

"Masumi, don't talk to them," Krillin said. He looked back up towards the three Senshi, frowning. "What do you want, here?"

"We've just come for the girl," Sailor Neptune stated.

"Over my dead body," 18 exclaimed, rushing towards them. Sailor Uranus smiled, and then rushed forward towards the advancing woman. 18 threw a punch at Uranus, and the Senshi easily caught it.

"Don't underestimate me," Uranus stated, as the two jumped apart. 18 growled angrily, and launched a series of kicks and punches, all of which Uranus dodged with ease. "You're good, but not good enough!" She kicked 18 in the stomach, sending the woman flying back.

"18," Krillin yelled.

"D-damn," 18 stated, getting back up to her feet. _"She's stronger than I thought,"_ she thought inwardly, glaring at the other warrior. She turned her head slightly to the side as she saw Krillin step forward. "Don't leave Masumi's side," she yelled.

"You can only protect her for so long," Uranus taunted. "In the end, we'll have our way."

"You'll pay for threatening to harm _my_ family," 18 stated coldly, as an aura began to pick up around her. "Now die, damn you," she screamed as her ki flared around her body. 18 smiled almost evilly as Sailor Uranus took a step backward at her display of power, a look of both shock and fear on her face. As she advanced once again towards Uranus, she was hit from the side by a ball of energy.

"18," Krillin exclaimed.

"Mother," Masumi screamed. She looked over towards Sailor Neptune, who slowly began to lower her hand back down to her side. "Why are you doing this," she cried.

"You know why Hotaru Tomoe, Keeper of the Silence," Uranus stated, regaining her composure. As Krillin began to step forward, Neptune cleared her throat.

"You saw what happened to your lover," she stated softly. "I wouldn't get involved if I were you."

"I don't care," Krillin yelled. "I'll protect my family at all costs." He began to power up, however he never got the chance to attack, as he was hit by Uranus' attack. He fell back, landing near his daughter. "M-Masumi, run," he stammered, before falling to unconsciousness. She dropped down to her knees next to him, shaking him gently.

"Daddy, please, wake up," she whimpered.

"It's the end of the line now, Hotaru," Uranus stated, taking a step towards the girl.

"My name isn't Hotaru. It's Masumi," she whispered inaudibly.

"Show us your powers in a final fight, Hotaru," Neptune added.

"I told you, my name isn't Hotaru," she stated angrily, as tears began to fall down her face. "It's Masumi. Now shut up!"

"Then call upon the powers of your Guardian planet and silence us, Hotaru," Pluto exclaimed as she gripped the staff in her hand tightly. Masumi grabbed her head, shaking it back and forth violently.

"My name is Masumi … My name is Masumi," she repeated to herself. A faint purple aura surrounded her, and the birthright of Saturn shone on her forehead.

"Sailor Pluto," Neptune said in alarm.

"She hasn't fully reawakened yet," Pluto replied. "We have nothing to worry about." Masumi began to stand, with a blank look on her face. As she fully stood, an explosion rocked the area.

__

To Be Continued . . .

****

I, for one, whole-heartedly believe that 18 would have wiped the floor with the Outers! In this story, however, the Outers will be able to stand a chance against _most_ of the Z-Senshi. There are four people they can't touch, though - naturally. ^_~

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


	5. [5] Promises Broken, Promises Fulfilled

WIT05

[Disclaimer]: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. The idea, however, is mine.

AN - Oh before I forget … **adb** to answer your question, the Inners wouldn't really stand a chance in a fight against the Z-Senshi in the least. At least in this story, they don't. They could hold their own for a while, but in the end, they'd lose. =( And **Silverforest**, your questions will be answered as I write the rest of this fanfic.

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 5: Promises Broken, Promises Fulfilled

Right before the explosion occurred, Sailor Uranus caught something from the corner of her eye. However, before she could get out of harms' way, the explosion sent her flying back. The aftershock caused Masumi to fall back, knocking her back to her senses. She shook her head as her birthright faded, and looked at the three figures that stood in front of her.

"Sailor Uranus," Neptune exclaimed, rushing to her side. Sailor Pluto glanced over at the two, before turning her attention back in Masumi's direction. A cloud of dust obscured her view of the girl, however as it began to clear, her eyes narrowed.

"So, Inner Senshi, you made it here after all," Pluto stated, drawing both Neptune's and Uranus' attention. Sailor Moon, Mars, and Jupiter stood in front of Masumi. Electricity danced across the ground briefly, and Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You," Uranus growled, standing angrily as she realized the cause for the explosion. She clenched her fist, and turned sharply towards Pluto. "I thought you said that they wouldn't come here!"

Pluto shrugged. "I didn't think that they would, Sailor Uranus," she replied. "But apparently, protecting Hotaru is important enough to them."

"Giving them a key in the first place was a mistake," Uranus yelled.

"We have nothing to worry about, Sailor Uranus," Neptune stated, placing a hand on Uranus' shoulder as she shook with anger. "They should know that we're stronger than they are." The two stood shoulder to shoulder, and as they looked upon the Inners, Mars sneered.

"We'll see about that," she exclaimed, her eyes flashing with anger. "Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter echoed. The two Senshi sent their attacks towards Uranus and Neptune. The duo watched as the attacks drew nearer, and jumped up into the air before they were hit. Jupiter cursed under her breath, and then she and Mars ran towards the two Outers.

"You should really tell them to stop, Sailor Moon," Pluto stated, turning from where the four were fighting, towards the girl. "Before they get hurt. They're only obstacles to us now, and we won't hold back or be held accountable if any harm comes to them."

"What are you doing here, Sailor Pluto," Sailor Moon demanded. "You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. You lied to Kami! You broke your word."

"Don't be naïve, Sailor Moon," Pluto retorted. "Do you honestly think that we would wait when there's a possibility Sailor Saturn could reawaken at any given moment? I know you felt her energy earlier."

"Not until you came here," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Her Senshi energy was non-existent, until we arrived. Why couldn't we just let her be? Why can't she be the only one out of us all to live a somewhat normal and happy life?"

"You kept us from completing our mission before, but you won't be able to stop us again, Sailor Moon," Pluto stated, ignoring the girl's questions. "I won't allow any harm to befall you, but we will destroy Sailor Saturn. Have no doubt in that."

"This isn't right! Senshi should not be fighting against Senshi," Sailor Moon stated as she watched the others fight from the corner of her eye. "And I won't allow it, even if I have to fight against you myself." She reached towards her tiara, taking it from her forehead. As it charged with energy, she let it fly. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Pluto twirled her time staff around, knocking the disc away.

"If you truly are going to fight, then you should try a more powerful attack, Sailor Moon," Pluto stated, resting the end of the staff on the ground once again. "Though nothing you do will be nearly enough to stop us." Sailor Moon frowned, her scepter appearing in her hand. Both Sailor Moon and Pluto looked to where the others were fighting as a flash of light appeared in the sky.

"Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Moon exclaimed as Uranus knocked the Senshi of Lightning away from her. The flash of light had been Jupiter's misguided attack. As Jupiter sat up, glaring at her opponent, she gasped. Sailor Uranus began to gather energy in her hand, and a determined glint was in her eyes.

"World Shaking," she exclaimed. The attack tore across the ground, reaching its' full potential as it became air-borne. However, instead of heading towards Sailor Jupiter, it headed towards an unguarded Masumi.

Sailor Moon gasped, running full speed towards the cowering girl. "No," she screamed, throwing herself over the girl, covering her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A heavy feeling settled in the bottom of Goku's stomach, though it wasn't the food he had just consumed. A small frown graced his features, and Chichi stopped clearing the table as she noticed this. "Goku," she asked. When she got no response, she shook his shoulder. He shook his head, turning his attention to his wife and smiling.

"Dad, what were you thinking about," Gohan asked. "Is something wrong? You're not still thinking about the surge we felt in 18's ki, are you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Goku replied.

"She probably just got angry at Krillin," Chichi stated, returning to her task. "I'm sure it's the same for me when I get angry."

"Not like her power, Mom," Gohan mumbled. Chichi sent a glare towards him, and he shrunk back with a nervous laugh. "Well it's true, Mom! I know, because I've felt her power before." Chichi rolled her eyes, and turned towards the sink.

"The anger of a mother is a universal power, son," she stated matter-of-factly. She jumped in surprise as Goku's chair crashed to the ground. She spun around, a hand on her chest. "Goku, what in the world is the matter with you!" Gohan stood as well, as if he sensed something.

"Dad, _what_ is that," he asked. "That…new power?" A definite frown was now on Goku's features. He glanced at his wife and sons, and then disappeared. Gohan gasped, before he turned, running out of the door.

"Goku, Gohan," Chichi exclaimed. Without a second thought, she grabbed Goten from his high chair, and followed her son out the door.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sailor Moon clenched her eyes shut, pulling Masumi closer to her own body. She sent up a silent prayer, and felt a wind rush around their bodies. Waiting for the impact of pain she would surely feel from Uranus' attack, she opened her eyes, feeling a warm wind across her back. She turned her head cautiously, and saw a glowing figure standing in front of her - a man, she could tell, from his physique. The energy around him faded away, revealing a man with blonde hair.

"S-son Goku," Masumi whispered in confusion, drawing both his and Sailor Moon's attention towards her. He smiled, and Sailor Moon gasped as both his hair and eyes faded to black.

"Sailor Moon," both Jupiter and Mars exclaimed, running towards their leader. They stopped short in front of Goku, watching him cautiously.

"Who are you," Neptune demanded.

"If those two are you friends," Uranus began, gesturing towards 18 and Krillin, "you'd better leave, or the same will happen to you. This doesn't concern you." Goku glanced over at his best friend, and frowned.

"Son Goku," Pluto exclaimed with sudden realization. _"How is he here? He's supposed to be dead,"_ she thought inwardly. He looked towards her, and his frown deepened.

"You know who I am," he stated. "You must be the ones Dende-sama was talking about. And if that's so, you're the ones I have to protect Masumi from."

"Dad," Gohan yelled, gaining Goku's attention.

"Gohan, check on Krillin and 18," Goku stated as his son ran towards him. Gohan nodded, going towards them. While Goku was distracted, Pluto turned towards the other Outers.

"We must leave for now," she stated. "There will be another opportunity for us." Both Uranus and Neptune reluctantly agreed, and then the trio disappeared.

"Hey," Jupiter exclaimed. "Come back here! We're not finished!"

"Where'd they go," Goku asked, looking around.

"They ran," Mars stated angrily. She turned to Goku. "And just who are you anyway? How did you avoid getting hurt by Uranus' attack?"

"Oh, that," he asked. "I hit it away. Didn't you see me?"

"That's impossible," Mars exclaimed. "You're lying! No one can do that."

"It landed right over there," Goku insisted, pointing to where a smoking crater was in the earth. "I guess I just moved too fast for you to follow." As Mars scoffed, Sailor Moon cleared her throat.

"He saved us, Sailor Mars," she stated, motioning towards Masumi and herself. Masumi had a dazed look on her face, and Sailor Moon shook her gently. "Hotaru, are you alright?" The girl blinked, and then looked at her.

"Get away from me," she screamed as the birthright of Saturn suddenly reappeared on her forehead. A dark purple aura surrounded the girl, and the shock wave from her energy sent Sailor Moon flying away from her. Masumi crouched down, covering her ears with her hands as tears streamed down her face. _"My name is Masumi … My name is Masumi…"_ she chanted.

"What's going on," Sailor Moon asked, sitting up from where she landed. She cringed, grasping her side, and Sailor Mars and Jupiter joined her side.

"Are you okay," Jupiter asked. Sailor Moon nodded, and the two Senshi stood over their leader.

"She doesn't recognize us," Mars realized. "But she does seem to fear us; probably because the Outers attacked her. This is going to make protecting Hotaru a lot harder if she doesn't trust us." They looked back towards the girl, conflicted looks on each of their faces.

"Masumi, settle down," Goku exclaimed, making his way towards the girl. "No one's going to hurt you!"

_"That power,"_ Gohan thought as Krillin and 18 began to come to. _"That's what we felt earlier."_ He watched as Goku walked towards Masumi, awestruck. _"Dad's almost struggling just to reach her."_ He looked down as Krillin groaned. "Krillin, get up! Something's wrong with Masumi."

"Masumi," he exclaimed, sitting up. He looked towards his daughter, and gasped. "Masumi," he yelled. At the sound of his voice, the aura around her disappeared, and she turned towards him.

"Daddy," she cried, standing and running towards him. She fell to her knees beside him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Daddy, I was so scared." She began to cry, and he comforted her. 18 regained consciousness, and joined them, hugging her daughter from behind. Goku smiled at the sight, and turned to where the Senshi were standing. They were gone.

"Where are they," 18 demanded, her ki flaring around her body. "They attacked my baby! I'll kill them!"

"They're gone," he stated, as Gohan joined his side. "But they'll probably be back."

"They'd better not show their faces around my family again," 18 raged. "Or I swear I'll _kill_ them; slowly, painfully."

"18, please," Krillin pleaded. "Not in front of Masumi." As he tried to calm her down, Gohan turned towards Goku.

"Who were they, Dad," he asked.

"I don't know who they are, but I know why they came, Gohan," he replied. A chorus of _Goku's_ were heard from above, and he looked up towards the sky, smiling. "It looks like the others are here." Gohan looked up, waving as he saw their friends.

"Masumi," Krillin exclaimed suddenly. Both Goku and Gohan turned back towards where the girl was. An aura was around her once again, and to their amazement, she began to grow a little taller, and began to look slightly older. When the aura faded, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fainted.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto were walking down the street in the shopping district of Satan City, window-shopping. They had slipped away when Goku was trying to calm Masumi down, and had powered down once they reached the outskirts of the city. Since Capsule Corp was so close to the shopping district, they decided to walk around.

"What are we going to do," Usagi asked, looking at the orange-colored sky. Dusk was falling. "When we came here, I didn't even think about where we would go, or what we would eat. Where are we going to sleep?" Her eyes started to water, and Rei hit her with a balled fist in the back of her head.

"Don't get melodramatic, odango atama," she scolded. "We'll find somewhere to sleep." She looked up in the sky, inhaling the air deep into her lungs. "It smells like spring, so I'm sure it will be warm enough at night for us to sleep outside."

"Sleep outside," Usagi whined, lagging behind them. "But … but…"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Usagi," Makoto replied. "I'm sure there's somewhere around here with a clean lake. You remember the sight while we were flying in that … _thing_ with Yajirobe. This place is beautiful."

"Are you even listening, Odango," Rei demanded, slowing her walk to a stop. She turned around, only to see Usagi wasn't there, but standing in a window. She and Makoto joined Usagi's side, looking into the window she was staring into.

"Look at all the stuffed dolls," she gushed. "I wonder if they have anything I would like? I wonder how much they cost?"

"What does it matter," Rei demanded. "We don't have any money anyway. Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to keep an eye on Hotaru? That's a little more important, don't you think?" Usagi pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're no fun, Rei," Usagi exclaimed.

"Hey, look at this one," Makoto stated, pointing to the object she was talking about. "A Mr. Satan doll?"

"Isn't this town called Satan City," Rei commented, remembering the signs.

"Who is he," Usagi asked.

"Are you dumb? Who doesn't know who Mr. Satan is," a voice said from behind the trio. They spun around to see two little boys.

"Well, who is he," Usagi asked. "We don't live around here."

"You don't _have_ to live around here to know who Mr. Satan is," the first boy stated.

"Yeah, he _only_ saved the entire world from Cell," the second boy added.

"Cell," Rei asked, confused. "Who is…"

"Boy, you must _really_ be dumb," the first boy interrupted.

"Isn't it past your bedtime," Rei asked through clenched teeth.

"We don't have to worry about the safety of the streets, because Mr. Satan, the World-Champion, protects the city," boy two said.

"I'll show you world-champion," Makoto stated, rolling up her sleeves. The two boys screamed and ran off, laughing.

"Weirdoes," they exclaimed in unison, disappearing around the corner.

"The nerve of those little brats," Rei exclaimed angrily. The trio turned to continue walking, only to bump into Haruka and Michiru.

"Funny running into you here," Haruka stated coldly, narrowing her eyes at them.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Makoto sneered. "I'm surprised you haven't already returned home, considering you ran from our fight earlier."

"You're acting brashly, Makoto," Michiru stated in her serene voice. "We left purely on necessity. We'll have our chance at Hotaru again."

"You should be the ones to go back home," Haruka added. "Before we do something we regret."

"Haruka, Michiru, please," Usagi began.

"Just save it, Usagi," Haruka snapped, cutting her off. Usagi stepped back involuntarily at the harshness in her voice. "We're enemies now, so just stay out of our way," she continued. She put her hand on the small of Michiru's back edging her forward, and the two made their way past the trio. Usagi watched them leave, with a heavy heart.

_"She … didn't call me Koneko-chan,"_ she thought, hurt. She blinked as her vision blurred, taking a deep breath.

"Usagi," Rei began. The blonde turned her attention to her two friends and smiled.

"I'm okay," she replied. "We'd better find somewhere to sleep tonight. We'll head back towards Capsule Corp in the morning."

__

To Be Continued . . .

****

Sorry for the delay in updating this story! The response to this story has been especially good, so to my reviewers, thank you all so much! To my readers, please leave a review - your comments will help motivate me. ^_~


	6. [6a] Revelations and Investigations, Par...

WIT06a ****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

AN - I have a feeling this chapter will be long, and I decided to break it up into two parts. So, here's the first one. Keep in mind that this is taking place right after the confrontation between the Inners and Outers, around the same time Usagi, Rei, and Makoto are walking around town.

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 6: Revelations and Investigations, Part 1

"Goku," Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu yelled as the trio landed near the Saiya-jin. They gathered around him, patting him on the back happily; just touching him to make sure that he was really there. Goku smiled dearly at the friends he had not seen in nearly three years.

"I'm glad to see you too, guys," he exclaimed. Everyone looked up as they felt Vegeta's ki, and saw him flying towards them. When he landed, they saw that he had Bulma in his arms, and she was holding a giggling Trunks.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. He looked shocked, and seemed at a loss for words. He shook his head slightly, regaining his composure. "So, the woman wasn't lying after all," he began, placing Bulma on her own feet.

"Vegeta, I wouldn't like about Goku returning to Earth," Bulma said angrily.

"Yes, I know, woman, now be quiet," Vegeta replied, looking at her briefly before turning his attention back towards Goku. "Kakarot, I've been training for the day you'd return, so that we could fight and prove once and for all who's the strongest between the two of us." The two Saiya-jins stared at each other, an eager glint in each of their eyes.

"Goku, Gohan," Chichi exclaimed suddenly, running from the direction of the complex with Goten in her arms, and ruining the moment. She came to a stop near her husband, catching her breath. "Why in the world did you two just run off?" She noticed Krillin supporting an unconscious Masumi, and she gasped. "My goodness, is she okay? Krillin, what happened?"

"Yeah, what happened to you two," Bulma echoed, noticing Krillin and 18's state. She looked around her yard, frowning slightly. "What the hell happened here?"

"These three women appeared and overpowered us," Krillin stated, noticing as 18 began to anger again. Yamcha listened with interest. "They were trying to harm Masumi."

"Why would anyone want to hurt her," Bulma exclaimed.

"They didn't give a reason," Krillin stated. "Although they did call 18 Masumi's surrogate mother."

"Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean," 18 growled, smoothing down Masumi's hair.

"So that was the display of power that surfaced earlier," Vegeta mused, scoffing. "It was nothing, absolutely pathetic!"

"Like I said, they overpowered us Vegeta," Krillin repeated, annoyed. "They knocked 18 out first, and then me."

"That's not surprising," Vegeta sneered. "She is only _human_ now. And you have always been weak."

"They blindsided me, Vegeta," 18 yelled. "That's the only reason they won, and the next time I see them, I'll make sure they know it."

"Just be quiet, Vegeta," Bulma stated. "You're not helping any." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over he chest.

"Shouldn't we get Masumi inside," Gohan suggested, looking down at her in concern as she moaned in her unconscious state.

"Gohan has a point," Chichi added. She frowned slightly as she studied Masumi. "18, did Masumi grow some more?" Balancing Goten on her hip, she knelt down next to the girl and felt her forehead. "She's burning up!"

"It happens every time she has one of these growth spurts," 18 replied, gently taking Masumi from Krillin. She stood up, making her way towards the Capsule Corp building.

"So, what happened to the women," Yamcha asked as 18 passed by him. She stopped and glared at him, causing him to step back away from her. "I-I was only asking!"

"We don't know, Yamcha," Krillin stated. "18 and I were knocked out, remember?"

"They took off when I showed up," Goku commented. "One of them seemed to know who I was; the woman with the long, green hair. She seemed to be the one in charge of the other two."

"Masumi called her Pluto," Krillin offered. "And the other two Neptune and Uranus." A moment of silence passed before anyone spoke again.

"Hey, what about the other girls, Dad," Gohan asked.

"There were more of them," Krillin exclaimed. "What did they look like?" Goku gave a short description of Sailor Moon, Mars, and Jupiter, and then frowned, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think they were trying to help Masumi," Goku explained. "The blonde one was trying to shield Masumi from…" He paused, thinking briefly. "…Uranus' attack."

"As far as I'm concerned, they're all my enemy, Son Goku," 18 said coldly. "I don't care if they were trying to protect Masumi or not."

"Hey, don't worry 18," Goku exclaimed. "Dende asked me to protect Masumi, and I will."

"I don't need your help to protect _my_ family," 18 yelled.

"P_lease, don't argue any longer,"_ Dende's voice was heard speaking. "A_llow me to explain what I have been holding from you all."_ He appeared just then, emerging from a golden light, seemingly from out of thin air.

"Dende," Gohan exclaimed. The young Namekian turned to his friend, and the two exchanged a hug. "What brings you here, Dende? It must be important."

"It's about Masumi," Dende replied, a somber look appearing on his face. "And something I should have told you all one year ago. Let's go inside, shall we?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As dusk was falling, everyone was gathered in the living room of the Briefs' household, listening as Dende told them all of Sailor Pluto's visit a year earlier. Bulma and Chichi sat together holding their toddlers, while Gohan and Goku stood behind them. Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu sat together on the sofa, while Vegeta leaned against the wall, a look of indifference set on his face. Krillin sat next to where Masumi lay on the couch resting, and 18 stood near them, her arms crossed as she listened.

"And so you see, my friends," Dende continued, "I did not tell you of Sailor Pluto's visit because I feared there was nothing that could be done, or nothing that I could say to change what would inevitably happen."

"So, those girls are called Sailor Senshi, and three of them are trying to protect Masumi, while the other three are trying to destroy her," Gohan reflected, absorbing everything Dende has said.

"That is what Sailor Moon told me," Dende replied, recalling what she had told him briefly. "But I have a feeling there is more than she told me."

"It's a lie," 18 said, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "It all a damn lie! Masumi came from _my_ body. Krillin and I created her together, and she is _our_ daughter. I don't care what those Senshi claim."

"The truth is always hard to grasp, 18, but what your God speaks is the truth," Sailor Pluto stated as she appeared in the doorway. The warriors collectively took up defensive stances at her sudden appearance, save for Vegeta, who raised an eyebrow in interest. Sailor Pluto grasped the time staff tightly in her hand, looking around the room with a roaming eye.

"You," Dende exclaimed, gaining her attention. She turned her attention to him, bowing her head slightly.

"Kami-sama, we meet again," Sailor Pluto stated.

"You have no right to be here," Bulma exclaimed angrily, as both Goten and Trunks began to fuss due to the tension in the room.

"You may want to hear what I have to say before you do anything drastic," Pluto stated, turning full-face towards 18, who began to move towards her. "Anything you plan on doing, I have already foreseen."

"This woman is one of the Senshi," Yamcha asked, never taking his eyes off Pluto as he directed his question towards Dende. "She doesn't look so tough." Pluto smiled slightly.

"Yes, I am Sailor Pluto of the Outer Senshi, Guardian of Space and Time," she began. "And you would not stand a chance against me, Yamcha."

"How does she know my…"

"I know many things about this timeline, Yamcha, for I have been watching over it for the past year," Pluto cut him off. "Now, without any further interruptions, allow me to show you all something." The garnet orb on the top of her staff began to glow, and a phantom image of a girl appeared.

"That's Masumi," Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes, this is Hotaru Tomoe," Pluto stated.

"Her name is Masumi," 18 yelled. "Get it right."

"Call her what you will, if it will appease you," Pluto replied. "The one you know as Masumi is really named Hotaru. She is the Sovereign of the Silence, Sailor Saturn." The image changed, and a picture of Sailor Saturn appeared. "She is the reason Hotaru must be destroyed."

"But why," Krillin demanded. "She hasn't done anything to anyone. She's an innocent little girl!" Sailor Pluto remained silent and the staff once again glowed. The images changed rapidly, each showing a display of Sailor Saturn's destructive powers.

"I do not yet know the reason which brought Hotaru here, but she must be stopped," Pluto stated. "And I hope now that you have seen her true powers, you will no longer stand in the way the other Outer Senshi. Allow me to take Hotaru."

"Masumi's heart is pure," Goku stated. "And she will stay here with us, where she belongs." Pluto shook her head sadly.

"Son Goku, your super Saiya-jin powers can not stop the coming of the Silence Sailor Saturn will bring," she began. "Not even your son, who has surpassed your power, can stop her if she uses her ultimate attack." She turned towards Dende. "Kami-sama, haven't you ever wondered why she grows so rapidly?"

"Yes," Dende began, "but it's not right to destroy the life of one, to destroy the life of another!"

"The Silence is growing inside of Hotaru, causing her rapid growth," Pluto explained. " Hotaru has no control over her, and once Sailor Saturn reawakens, she will destroy this world in an instant. Is that a risk you are all willing to take?"

"Yes," Vegeta stated, surprising everyone. "Kakarot will not be here forever, and if this brat's power is as great as you claim it is, I look forward to the challenge of killing her myself." Sailor Pluto closed her eyes briefly, and reopened them.

"Very well, then," she said, defeated. "If we can not stop her, then all is lost for your world." As she began to turn, Gohan called out to her.

"Wait! What about the other Senshi," he asked.

"The Inners," Pluto stated. "The Princess will try her hardest to protect Hotaru, but in the end it will not matter." She glanced over the room once more, and then disappeared. The room remained silent, and that was broken only when Dende sighed.

"I must return to Kami's Lookout," he announced. "Masumi will be best protected here, and if I come up with anything to help, I will send Popo-san with word."

"Dende," Krillin stated suddenly. "Thank you, for telling us. You did what you had to, by not telling us about all this. Even if you had said something, it wouldn't have changed what's happening now."

Dende smiled. "Thank you, old friend," he stated, before he, too, disappeared.

"Do you think Masumi is really that powerful," Tien asked, looking at the girl. "What did Sailor Pluto mean when she said Goku and Gohan's power wouldn't be enough to stop this Sailor Saturn."

"She's bluffing," Vegeta scoffed. "No mere child is as strong as that woman claims, unless it's a Saiya-jin. And this girl, obviously, she is not." He turned on his heel, leaving the room.

"I don't know what she meant by that, Tien, but it's something to worry about if she says not even Gohan can stop her," Goku stated, a frown on his face. "I'll have to keep a closer eye on her."

"Who is this princess Sailor Pluto mentioned," Chaotzu asked. All eyes turned down to Masumi, who began to speak.

"The Princess … the girl from my dreams … Someone, please save her," she murmured. 18 knelt down next to her, wiping the sweat gently away from her brow.

"Well, there's nothing else that can be done tonight," Bulma stated, cradling Trunks in her arms, who was asleep. "You all should just stay here. I'll go and fix the guest rooms."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The following morning, Usagi, Rei, and Makoto sat crouched in some bushes, peering through them towards the Capsule Corp building. They had arrived at the complex early that morning, and keep a watch over it, to see if Hotaru was still there.

"Do you see anything yet," Usagi asked, pulling some leaves and twigs from her hair that got caught in there from the previous night. "I still can't believe that we had to sleep outside!"

"Hush, odango atama," Rei hissed. "There's no one around on the complex right now, but if you keep whining, someone's going to hear us, and you'll blow our cover!"

"No, if you two begin to argue, that will draw attention to us," Makoto pointed out. Her eyes roamed the area, and she gasped. "Hey, look at that," she exclaimed, pointing to a crowd of people that were gathered in the distance.

"What's going on down there," Usagi asked.

"I don't know," Rei replied, squinting her eyes. "It looks like some sort of … tour." Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I think that's what it is. This place must be famous."

"That's it," Usagi exclaimed. "I know a way we can get in there, without looking suspicious." She began to search her pocket, and her face lit up as she found what she was looking for. "Here it is! I brought the disguise pen just in case of an emergency, and this is an emergency, right? We can blend in _and_ look for Hotaru at the same time!"

"That's brilliant, Usagi," Makoto exclaimed. "Great thinking." Usagi smiled, and then raised the pen.

"Disguise power! Make us into beautiful tourists," she exclaimed. Rei sighed, shaking her head at Usagi's choice of words. Magic surrounded the three girls, and when the glowing stopped, each looked very different. Usagi's hair was cut short, and she wore a pair of cut-off shorts and a tank top with the words _Capsule Corp_ written across the front. Rei's hair was pulled up into a bun, and she wore a red sundress. Makoto's hair was pulled back into a braid. She, too, wore a tank top with _Capsule Corp_ written on it. She had on jeans, and a pair of sunglasses rested on her head.

"Wow, Usagi, I'm impressed," Rei stated. "Now, let's get over there, and hope we don't have to pay for this tour." As the three stood, none of them noticed the figure that came up behind them.

"What are you three doing," a masculine voice demanded.

__

To Be Continued …

****

Okay, there's part 1 of 2 for you! I hope to have the next part out soon, so keep an eye out for that soon. And as always, please leave a review!


	7. [6b] Revelations and Investigations, Par...

WIT06b ****

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

AN - As promised, here's Part 2 of 2 for you all … It's a good thing I did break this chapter up, because this part turned out pretty long, too. BTW, the _"mystery man"_ is revealed! ^_^

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 6: Revelations and Investigations, Part 2

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto slowly turned around, and stood face to face with a boy around their age. He had short, spiky, dark hair and black, piercing eyes. _"It's that boy,"_ Usagi thought, staring at him wide-eyed. _"The one Setsuna showed me."_ She stole a glance at Rei and Makoto, noticing that like her, their cheeks were stained from the embarrassment of being caught _"spying."_ Usagi flinched inwardly as the boy narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I asked you what you three are doing," he repeated, his arms resting loosely at his side. "Why are you sneaking around here?" Usagi's gaze fell to his muscular arms, and she unconsciously took a step back away from him. Sailor Pluto had said he was a strong fighter, however it wasn't _normal_ for someone their age to look so developed; so strong. Makoto, taking notice of Usagi's reactions to the stranger, stepped in front of her friend protectively.

"We weren't sneaking around," Makoto began, narrowing her eyes slightly. She had taken notice of his strong physique as well, and was ready to protect Usagi at any given moment, should he suddenly attack them.

"We're just tourists, and we were just doing some sight-seeing," Rei supplied.

"If we're trespassing, we will go," Usagi stated, finding her voice. She bent forward at her waist in his direction, bowing her head slightly. "We don't mean any trouble." A surprised look passed over his face at her actions.

"Alright, then," he stated, surprising the trio. He smiled, glancing over them. "Your shirts are a dead give-away, anyway! It says _Capsule Corp_ right across the front." Usagi and Makoto blushed slightly, and he averted his gaze, coughing to hide his own embarrassment. "I-I mean, you do look like tourists, and Capsule Corp is a big tourist-attraction." He coughed again, and the four teenagers stood around awkwardly.

"I'm Usagi," Usagi stated, breaking the silence that settled amongst them, and extending a hand towards him. Rei shot her a warning look, however she just ignored it. "These are my friends Rei and Makoto. What's your name?"

"My name is Gohan," he replied, shaking her hand, and then shaking hands with the other two as well. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Is that where the tour takes place," Rei asked, pointing in the distance where other tourists were gathered.

"Yes, it is," Gohan replied, looking in the direction she pointed. "I'm headed over towards the main house, and I could walk with you if you'd like."

"You still don't really trust or believe us, do you Gohan," Makoto asked, as they began to walk over there. Gohan gave her a sheepish look, scratching the back of his head.

"It's nothing against you," he replied. "Some things have been going on around here, and we're being cautious of everyone around the complex." His features darkened, and a frown settled on his face. "Someone very close to me is being threatened, and I don't take lightly to people who try to harm the people I care about most."

_"He means Hotaru,"_ Usagi reflected silently. Her throat constricted, and she blinked her eyes rapidly willing away the tears that threatened to form. _"How could the Outer Senshi do this to her? She has people who care about her very much, here, and they don't care at all who gets hurt."_

"Usagi, are you okay," Gohan asked suddenly. She shook her head slightly, glancing towards Gohan and smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "I was just thinking, and I'm sorry to hear about what's happening." He nodded his head and shrugged, and Usagi looked at him sadly. _"You have no idea how sorry I am,"_ she thought.

"Gohan," Masumi called out, running towards them. She came to stop near the group, giving Usagi a strange look before turning her attention fully to Gohan. "I'm glad I found you!"

"What's the matter, Masumi," Gohan asked, worry set in his voice. "Did something happen? Do your parents know you're out here?"

"That's not important right now," she said. "I was helping this girl search for someone, but we got separated from each other." She looked towards Usagi, studying her once again. "In fact, she looks strikingly like you, Miss."

"Masumi, you know your parents don't want you wondering around here by yourself," Gohan scolded lightly. "In case something happened."

"But she just suddenly appeared, Gohan, and I had this overwhelming feeling I should help her," Masumi pressed. "Now, I wonder where Chibi-usa went off to?"

_"Chibi-usa,"_ the girls thought collectively, turning towards each other.

"Masumi," a cheerful girl's voice rang out. A few seconds later, a mass of pink attached itself around Masumi's waist. "I was trying to help you look for this Gohan that you mentioned, but we got …" Her voice trailed, as she noticed the other figures standing near the dark-haired girl. "…separated."

"_Chibi-usa,_" Usagi exclaimed in a shrill voice. "What are you doing!" Chibi-usa shifted uncomfortably in place, a split-second before she latched herself around Usagi's waist and began to cry.

"I finally found you, Usagi," she wailed - Usagi fashion. "I didn't know where you went off to. I was scared!"

"Chibi-usa," Usagi growled, her face turning red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, one could not tell.

"Oh, so you must be who Chibi-usa was searching for," Masumi stated. "You two do resemble each other." As Usagi smiled weakly, Rei crossed her arms, frowning towards Chibi-usa.

"It was very irresponsible of you to run off like that, Chibi-usa," she stated. "Especially since we told you to _stay put_." As she put emphasis on the last two words, Chibi-usa stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I'm here now, and that's all that matters," she stated haughtily, turning back towards Masumi and smiling. "Thank you for helping me, Masumi."

"You're welcome, Chibi-usa," Masumi replied, returning the smile. Chibi-usa hugged her again, and she laughed. "I feel as if I know you somehow," she continued, glancing towards Usagi once again. "All of you."

"Masumi," Usagi began. "I …"

"Masumi," 18 stated suddenly, cutting Usagi off. "I've been looking all over for you. You had me worried." Her eyes narrowed at Chibi-usa, who was still hugging Masumi, and the pink-haired girl backed away.

"Mother, I was just helping my new friend, Chibi-usa," Masumi stated. "I wasn't in any danger."

"You should have stayed in the house," 18 snapped. Her features softened as Masumi's eyes began to tear. "Masumi, I just don't want anything to happen to you." She put a protective arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Let's go inside."

"Okay," she replied meekly. She turned towards Chibi-usa, an apologetic look on her face. "I have to go now, but I hope to see you again soon, Chibi-usa."

"Me too, Masumi," Chibi-usa replied, swallowing hard. She watched as her best friend walked away from her, and blinked as her vision blurred.

"Don't take 18's attitude to heart, Chibi-usa," Gohan stated, resting a hand on her shoulder. "She's just very protective over Masumi." He paused, smiling. "And she's like that towards everyone."

Chibi-usa smiled. "Thank you …"

"Gohan," he supplied. "I have to go now, so I hope you all enjoy your tour of the complex. Maybe we'll see each other again." Giving a small wave, he turned on his heel, going in the direction 18 had gone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Chibi-usa, what were you thinking, coming here," Usagi demanded, pulling the girl by her arm as she, Rei, and Makoto trailed behind the group they were in. "I thought I asked you to stay behind, with Mamo-chan, Minako, and Ami!"

"I did," Chibi-usa exclaimed, wrenching her arm out of Usagi's grasp. "I stayed with Mamoru, and now I'm here. You never said how _long_ I had to stay there."

"You know what I meant, though," Usagi yelled. The tour guide stopped in mid-sentence, frowning in her direction. She smiled apologetically, flustering as some of the other tourists stared at her.

"As I was saying," the tour guide continued, clearing his throat, "over here, away from the main part of the complex, is where the Briefs live. It's a well-known fact that strange occurrences often take place around and about the home." As if on cue, a huge explosion rocked the ground. The tour guide smiled nervously. "Let's move on, shall we?" As the group of tourists moved on, the four Senshi followed slowly.

"I want you to return to our time, Chibi-usa," Usagi stated. "You really shouldn't be here. The Outers are really serious about their mission."

"I won't go, Usagi, and you can't make me," Chibi-usa yelled. "She was my friend before any of you even got to know her! I should be here for her, when she needs me the most. Isn't that what a good friend is supposed to do?"

"Yes," Usagi trailed. "But Chibi-usa…"

"Usagi, let her stay," Makoto suggested. "If anything, she can be a great help. When we have to confront the Outers again, she can take Hotaru somewhere safe, while we do all the fighting. They won't dare harm Chibi-usa or you. Rei and I are the only ones who have something to worry about."

"Well, okay," Usagi conceded. "But Chibi-usa, I want to ask you something. How did you know to call Hotaru by Masumi, instead of her real name?"

"I got to this world last night, and I saw how she reacted to you calling her Hotaru," Chibi-usa explained. "And so, I know not to call her Hotaru - yet. I just know she'll remember us soon. She has to!"

"You got here last night," Makoto asked. "Where did you sleep?"

"Here," she replied, gesturing with a sweep of her arm. "There were these abandoned houses near the main house, and there was even a small little pond nearby the houses. I even seemed to have made friends with this strange frog … He seemed to understand everything I was telling him! I could show you."

****

AN -_ Strange frog, eh? Now, who in the world could *that* be?? ^_~ Oh, and about the houses, that's where the Nameks stayed after they were wished to Earth (during the Freeza Saga) … I'm not sure if they're even still on the complex, but it works!_

"We shouldn't be snooping around here," Rei stated. "We were almost caught once already, and we shouldn't push our luck. We should be looking out for Hotaru."

"Show us, Chibi-usa," Usagi exclaimed, without missing a beat. Rei sighed as she noticed the tour group moving on, without even noticing them missing. Throwing her arms up into the air, she and Makoto followed as Chibi-usa led Usagi away. As they walked past a group of trees, the two figures that stood in them went unnoticed.

"Sailor Pluto left it up to us to finish things here," Neptune spoke, turning to her companion.

"And we'll have no problem carrying out our mission," Uranus replied. "The Inners will lead Hotaru right to us."

"What of those other warriors that faced off against us," Neptune asked. "Why did it seem Sailor Pluto … feared this Son Goku?" She leaned forward, placing a hand on Uranus' shoulder. "It worries me a little."

A small, confident smile appeared on the corner of Uranus' mouth as she covered Neptune's hand with her own, giving it a squeeze. "We'll be successful," she stated smugly. Her smile, however, disappeared as the four Senshi disappeared around the corner of the building. "But we should keep close to the Inners. Let's go."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wow, you really have gotten better Vegeta," Goku exclaimed as he and the other Saiya-jin sparred. "I haven't had this much fun in while!"

"This is no game, Kakarot," Vegeta barked. In a burst of ki, he flew towards Goku. Twisting his body around, he kicked out with his leg, catching Goku in his jaw. Goku flew back, and once he regained his footing, he rubbed his chin.

"Take it easy, Vegeta," Goku stated. "I haven't fought in a while." Vegeta smirked, and the two Saiya-jins faced off once again. Both took to the air, and explosions of energy and ki blasts shook the area. A safe distance away, on the ground, the others were together. Those who could follow the pace of the fight watched if they chose, while the others just talked. Masumi was bored out of her mind. She perked up as Gohan turned in her direction and waved, but sighed as he turned to watch the fight once again.

"There's nothing to do," she groaned, resting her head on her arms. She listened as the adults talked about the current situation at hand, and glanced over to the pen, where Goten and Trunks were rolling around. She sighed again. _"I don't know why I couldn't just stay with Chibi-usa,"_ she thought inwardly. _"Why does she seem so familiar to me?"_

"Masumi, you bored," Yamcha asked suddenly. "Why don't you go over and keep an eye on Goten and Trunks?" She looked at him and frowned, angry flashing momentarily in her eyes, however she just smiled, nodding her head. She stood up, heading towards the pen.

"Go and keep an eye on Goten and Trunks," she mumbled, mocking Yamcha's words. "He's cute, but gets on my nerves." Her cheeks flamed at the last thing she said, however her attention was diverted by the rustling of nearby bushes. Curious, she went over to investigate.

"Keep your voice down, or they'll hear you," an uncannily familiar voice stated in a hushed whisper. "Now look what you did! Someone heard us!" A smile reached Masumi's face as she stopped in front of the bushes, kneeling down.

"Chibi-usa," she asked, peering through to see her newly made friend. The pink-haired girl looked up, and smiled.

"Masumi," she exclaimed. The two hugged and fell to the ground, laughing.

"I didn't think I'd see you again today," Masumi said, giggling. "But I'm glad I did."

"Me too," Chibi-usa replied. "We were just passing by here, and saw you. And I know how your mother acted towards us, so I didn't want to come over unexpected."

"We," Masumi asked. "Are Usagi and the other two here?"

"Hey Masumi," Usagi stated cheerfully, poking her head out from behind Chibi-usa. She lost her balance, falling on her face. She sat up on her knees, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm here, too!"

"_Usagi_," Chibi-usa groaned. "You're so embarrassing!" Masumi giggled again.

"You two really are related," she exclaimed. They all gasped as an explosion rocked the area again, and Usagi stood up in alarm, her hand going instinctively to her broach.

"What was that," she exclaimed.

"Oh, that was only Son Goku and Vegeta," Masumi answered. She pointed to where a crater suddenly appeared in the ground, and two figures floated up. "See?"

"Th… they're flying," Usagi stammered.

"Sure," Masumi replied. "All the warriors can fly, even my mom and dad."

"That's so cool," Chibi-usa exclaimed. Goku looked over in their direction suddenly, and noticing that he was distracted, Vegeta smirked as he began to power up.

"Dad," Gohan exclaimed in alarm. Goku's head snapped back towards Vegeta too late, and the Saiya-jin prince unleashed one of his more powerful attacks. Masumi gasped as the attack enveloped Goku, sending him speeding in their direction. He crashed into the ground, landing near her.

"Son Goku," she exclaimed, kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?" He winced as he sat up, flashing her a thumbs-up sign. Frowning, she stood and turned in Vegeta's direction. A faint, purple aura surrounded her, and the birthright of Saturn glowed on her forehead as she glared up at the arrogant prince. "Why did you do that to Son Goku?" Vegeta floated down to the ground standing opposite of the girl.

"What are you going to do about it," he demanded, crossing his arms. An almost evil smirk crossed his face before he uttered his next word. "_Hotaru_." At the very mention of that name, and to everyone's surprise, the aura around Masumi intensified, and the ground underneath her began to break up.

"Masumi, stop it," Usagi exclaimed. She tried to get closer to her, however was only pushed back from the force of the energy.

"Masumi," Chibi-usa screamed, sounding near tears. Amazingly, this seemed to break the trance over the girl, and she looked over at her.

"Chibi-usa," she stated, confused. She quickly reached up, covering her forehead. Giving a small cry, she sank down to her knees. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey, Masumi, it's alright," Goku exclaimed. He reached over, wiping away some of her tears, and she looked at him, surprised. "That's better! You should always smile, Masumi. Why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

"O…okay," she replied. However, before she could say anything more, Chibi-usa ran over to where Vegeta stood, and began hitting him in the chest with her balled fists.

__

To Be Continued …

****

I really, really tried to write this part so there wasn't a cliffhanger, but it just didn't work out! Chibi-usa was pretty angry, ne? *sweatdrops, ducking thrown objects* I apologize, but I hope you enjoyed your read! ^_^

As always, please leave a review!


	8. [7] Welcome to Capsule Corp

WIT07 ****

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

AN- Hi readers … I just wanted to say a couple of things. **Neko-chan**, I can relate with you on how you feel towards Chibi-usa sometimes, but for the time being, I need her in my story. So bear with me, kay? ^_^ And **Golden Angel**, you guessed right. The 'lil cameo was Captain Ginyu. Again, all, I'm really sorry for the delay! I had a little trouble writing a certain character in character, so hopefully he's not too OOC… *sweatdrops* Enjoy your read!

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 7: Welcome to Capsule Corp

Vegeta looked down at Chibi-usa in a state of shocked annoyance as the girl pounded away at his chest uselessly. "What's your problem," Chibi-usa demanded angrily. "You leave Masumi alone!"

"Chibi-usa," Masumi stated. "Don't do that! Vegeta has a very short temper."

"You should listen to her, girl," Vegeta stated, roughly grabbing Chibi-usa's wrists and pinning them together. "The only brat I tolerate is my own." She glared up at him, and then kicked him in the shins. He sneered down at her, pushing her away from him. As she fell down, her leg twisted underneath her, and she cried out in pain.

"Why did you do that, Vegeta," Gohan demanded, kneeling down to Chibi-usa.

"Chibi-usa," Masumi exclaimed. "Are you alright?" She reached out towards her at the same time that Gohan did, and as their fingers brushed past each other, she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Where did you hurt yourself, Chibi-usa," Gohan asked, turning his attention to her. Masumi sighed, coughing lightly to hide her disappointment.

_"Chibi-usa's the one hurt, not you,"_ she silently scolded herself. _"You shouldn't be so selfish, Hotaru…"_ She grabbed her head, squeezing her eyes shut. _"Hotaru? Where did that come from! My name is Masumi … isn't it?"_

"Masumi," Usagi asked, concern laced in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Usagi-hime," she replied distractedly. A shocked look passed over Usagi's face as Masumi shook her head, focusing her attention back towards her friend. "Where does it hurt, Chibi-usa," she asked quietly.

"My ankle," she stated, gritting her teeth. Masumi placed her hands gently over Chibi-usa's ankle, and they began to glow. Her brow furrowed and as the glow of her hands intensified, the sign of Saturn appeared faintly on her forehead.

"Masumi, don't exhaust yourself," Usagi warned quietly. She had intended for only Masumi to hear however Goku, who stood near Usagi, heard and looked over at her strangely.

"There," Masumi breathed heavily. "How does that feel?"

"Much better," Chibi-usa replied. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little tired," Masumi replied, smiling at her. "I'll be fine." She frowned and turned towards Usagi.

"What is it, Masumi," Usagi prompted.

"Usagi," she began. "I have a feeling … that Rei and Makoto are in distress."

"What," Usagi asked. "What do you mean?"

"Hey, it's Piccolo-san," Gohan stated suddenly. "He's close by." He narrowed his eyes as he looked into the distance, watching as the Namekian drew closer. "It looks like he's carrying something." As Piccolo landed near them, Usagi gasped.

"Rei, Makoto," she exclaimed. Piccolo had Rei tucked under his arm, and Makoto was tightly clutching onto the arm he had wrapped around her waist. Both were struggling to get out of his grasp, and failing miserably.

"Piccolo, is it really necessary to carry them around like that," Goku asked. "They seem to be friends of Masumi's friends, here."

"Goku," Piccolo stated, turning his attention towards the Saiya-jin. "What Dende said is true. You are back on earth, because of the girl."

"For the time being," Goku replied. "Say, why are you holding those two anyway?"

"I found them snooping around the complex," Piccolo stated.

"We weren't snooping," Rei said angrily. "Now get your hands off of me! Put us down!" Piccolo sneered, tossing the girls to the ground without regard.

"What's your problem," Makoto demanded. She stood up quickly, balling her fist and punching Piccolo across his face. Her eyes widened, as his face didn't even budge from the force of impact she put behind the punch. A cocky smirk spread across his face as she balled her fist again, taking another swing at him. He easily caught her fist, shoving her away from him onto the ground.

"Don't waste my time," Piccolo sneered down at her. Makoto glared up at him, slowly reaching into her pocket.

_"Let's see how well you'd do against Sailor Jupiter, then,"_ she thought, grasping her henshin pen.

"Makoto, don't," Usagi exclaimed, realizing what she was planning. "Don't do that," she repeated, offering her hand to help the brunette stand.

"Piccolo-san, these girls are okay," Gohan stated. "They must have just gotten separated from Usagi and Chibi-usa."

"Yes, we were … distracted away," Rei stated, looking at Usagi pointedly. "And we should be going."

"Rei, Makoto, wait," Masumi exclaimed. "You just got here! Please, stay! Don't make Chibi-usa leave yet, please." She turned towards her parents, a pleading look on her face. "Can't they stay, just for a little while?"

18 narrowed her eyes, studying the girls. "Let them go if they wish," she stated.

"I'm staying here, with Masumi," Chibi-usa said matter-of-factly.

"Chibi-usa, you can't just invite yourself to stay," Usagi scolded. "We have things to do."

"Besides, we'd only be treated as some sort of criminals," Makoto added, looking at Piccolo pointedly. He sneered in her direction at her statement.

"Please, Chibi-usa," Masumi exclaimed, going back over to the girl's side. "I'm so lonely sometimes. But now that you found me again …" As she allowed her voice to trail, Chibi-usa's eyes widened slightly.

"Hotaru," she whispered. Masumi looked into Chibi-usa's eyes, and then broke their gaze, closing her eyes as she looked away.

"Well, I think it's a great idea for you girls to stay," Bulma stated suddenly. "Why don't you stay just for a while, and be Masumi's playmate for the afternoon, Chibi-usa?"

"Really, Bulma," Masumi asked, her eyes brightening slightly. She smiled as Bulma nodded her head.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Usagi stated. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she flustered.

"I'll even throw in lunch for you all," Bulma added with a smile. Usagi seemed to think it over, and when her stomach growled insistently again, she smiled.

"I guess we'll stay, then," Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi-baka … Always thinking with your stomach," Rei muttered, flustering slightly as her stomach rumbled as well.

"How about brunch instead," Chichi suggested. "I'll cook, but since there are so many people, I'd like some help."

Makoto stepped forward. "I'll help you, miss …"

"Call me Chichi," she replied.

"Alright, Chichi-san," Makoto stated. "I'm Kino Makoto, and I'm a pretty decent cook." As the two walked towards the house, Goten and Trunks began to fuss, and Bulma sighed.

"Well, I'll take care of these two," she stated, heading towards the playpen. She stopped as she passed by Vegeta. "And you keep your attitude in check. Don't harass these girls!" He scowled, turning on his heel and heading towards the gravity chamber.

"This seems like a reunion of some kind," Usagi said to Rei. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were talking with Piccolo, 18 watched over Masumi and Chibi-usa as the girls stood off to the side, and Tien, Chaozu, and Yamcha talked amongst themselves.

"Usagi, about earlier," Rei stated. "Makoto and I did see Uranus and Neptune, but they disappeared before we could do anything. Then we ran into Piccolo when we were looking for you and Chibi-usa… We'd better keep a look-out for them, in case they show up."

"Right," Usagi replied, frowning slightly. "I think that Hotaru is regaining some of her memories."

"It seems that way," Rei commented. "She recognized me and Makoto, and we never told her who we were."

"You're sure we never mentioned your names in front of her," Usagi asked.

"Pretty sure," Rei stated. "What do you think will happen, if she regains her memory of everything that happened to her as Hotaru?"

"I don't know," Usagi began. "I don't think she would destroy the world, like the Outers are insisting she would, if she regained her memories. She warned me that you and Makoto were in danger, right before Piccolo showed up with you. Isn't that strange? I don't …"

"Hush, Usagi," Rei interrupted. "They're looking this way." She unconsciously tried to push her hair behind her ear, and sighed when she remembered it was up in a bun because of her "disguise."

"Usagi, Rei," Gohan stated. "Why don't I do introductions? I'm sorry if it seems we're being rude."

"Uh, no problem, Gohan," Usagi replied with a smile.

"Everyone, this is Usagi and Rei," Gohan began. "Girls, this is my father, Goku. You've both met Masumi's mother, 18, and this is her father, Krillin."

"Nice to meet you," Krillin greeted. "I'm glad Masumi has someone aside from Gohan, to play with."

"You've also met Piccolo-san," Gohan continued. "And Vegeta, who left. This is Tien and Chaozu, and this is …"

"Yamcha," he introduced himself, winking in Rei's direction and taking Usagi's hand, kissing it lightly. "I'm glad you and your daughter took that detour, Usagi; your likeness is uncanny. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"D-daughter," Usagi stammered as her face turned red. "Chibi-usa is my sister, not my daughter. I'm…I'm…"

"Yamcha, these girls are my age," Gohan stated, sweatdropping.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying," Yamcha laughed, nudging Gohan. "But they're just right for you!"

"Yamcha," Gohan exclaimed, flustering as well.

"It's nice to meet you all," Usagi said politely. There was an awkward silence afterwards, and Goku studied Usagi.

_"This girl,"_ he thought to himself, _"she knows about Masumi's abilities, but how?"_ He envisioned an image of Sailor Moon in Usagi's place, however brushed the thought aside. "Welcome to Capsule Corp, girls," he stated, breaking the silence. "Where are you girls from?"

Rei and Usagi looked at each other, and Usagi smiled weakly. "Oh, we're just tourists, Goku-san," she began.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Later, after everyone ate and the meal had been cleaned up, everyone sat outside; their stomachs full. Goku patted his stomach appreciatively, and Usagi sighed contentedly. As Krillin laughed, all eyes were on him.

"What's so funny, Krillin," Goku asked, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Usagi's appetite rivals yours, Goku," Krillin replied, chuckling. "Or that of any Saiya-jin, for that matter!"

"Saiya-jin," Usagi asked, testing the new word out. "What's that?" Everyone looked at each other, not knowing how to answer.

"A race far superior to the weak humans," Vegeta stated, awkwardly holding Trunks with a scowl on his face. Usagi looked at him quizzically.

"Are any of you Saiya-jins," she asked, an innocent look on her face.

"Me and Vegeta are full-blooded Saiya-jins, and our sons are half-blooded," Goku answered.

"Kakarot, be quiet," Vegeta barked, causing Trunks to cry. "It's none of their business!"

"Oh, so you're aliens, like Piccolo-san," Usagi asked, a small smile lighting her face. "I believe that life can exist on other planets. Like our sister planet, Venus, or even on Mercury."

"Odango atama," Rei growled loud enough for Usagi to hear. Piccolo looked in their direction, frowning slightly.

"I don't think that life can exist on this galaxy's planets, except for Earth," Gohan stated. "Saiya-jins and Namekians came from planets far away."

Usagi frowned at his statement, and as she was about to say something more, Rei clamped a hand over her mouth. "Usagi has a very active imagination," Rei stated, quickly thinking of a way to change the subject. "Chichi-san, the meal was delicious."

"Makoto helped, so she deserves credit as well," Chichi said.

"It was nothing," Makoto commented, "because cooking is what I love to do."

"Then you'll make a good wife some day," Yamcha stated. Bulma glared at him, hitting him on the back of his head.

"Don't be so sexist, Yamcha," she yelled.

"18," Usagi began uncertainly, biting her lip as the woman turned her gaze towards her. "Thank you, for allowing Chibi-usa to play with Masumi. I'm sure she enjoyed her time together with your daughter." She began to fidget as 18 only looked at her.

"There's no need to thank us, Usagi," Krillin supplied. "Masumi needed the company as well. She doesn't have any girls her age to play with."

"Usagi, where are Chibi-usa and Masumi, anyway," Makoto asked suddenly, looking around the area.

"What," 18 exclaimed. "Where is she?" Rei gasped as the wind changed direction, billowing some hair out from her bun.

"We can look for them," Rei stated. As she stood, Usagi and Makoto did as well. "We'll go find them both."

"I'll go myself," 18 snapped. She felt a hand on her wrist, and she looked over to see Chichi holding onto her.

"18, you have to learn to loosen the reigns a bit," she stated, gaining startled looks from the others. "It's hard a first, I know, but you have to give them _some_ freedom. I'm sure that Masumi is fine, and if she wasn't, we'd know."

"This is most likely Chibi-usa's doing, 18," Usagi commented. "She likes causing mischief, so please, don't blame Masumi."

"I don't," 18 stated, narrowing her eyes. Usagi swallowed noisily, before turning towards Rei and Makoto. As the three girls began to walk away, Goku watched them leave.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What were you trying to do back there, Usagi," Rei demanded as the girls sprinted through and around the trees, searching for Chibi-usa and Masumi. "Next, I suppose, you'll be telling them there's life on the moon and that you're the Moon Princess! If we're going to keep a low-profile, we can't talk about stuff like that!"

"Don't start, Rei," Makoto muttered. "That's not important right now. We've got to find Hotaru, before Uranus and Neptune do." Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the distance, and Makoto cursed underneath her breath. "Senshi, henshin-yo! Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!" (**AN -** Or is it Cosmic Moon Power?? _*sweatdrops*_)

"Make up," they exclaimed in unison.

__

To Be Continued …

****

If you didn't guess, Piccolo was the one I was having trouble with keeping in character. He and Vegeta are pretty hard to write; I think, at least. What do you think? Did I do a decent job? Anyway, please leave a review!


	9. [8a] Revolutions, Part 1

WIT08a ****

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

AN - Thank you all of my reviewers for the support you have given me so far. I'm glad to see that I'm doing a decent job keeping the characters, in character. **Big B**, I agree with you that the Z-Senshi would totally dominate the Sailor Senshi - easily. Also, I do know that Piccolo's hearing is excellent; which is why he looked at Rei/Usagi/Makoto strangely every once in a while when they were talking "secretly" with each other. **Golden Angel** and **Girl-chama**, thanks for letting me know Usa's henshin. I also think it's _Moon Cosmic Power_, so that's what I'll use. And **jterra**, it is nice seeing a fic where Usa/Mamoru's relationship stays intact every once in a while. ^_^ I hope I didn't miss anyone, but if I did, you know I still love ya! ^_~

Sorry to make such a long AN … This part will be separated into three chapters, since they will all link together. At least that's what I plan. It may change, but we'll see together. Enjoy your read!

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 8: Revolutions, Part 1

"Move away from Hotaru, Chibi-usa," Uranus warned, slowly standing from her attack position. "Next time, I won't miss."

"No," Chibi-usa yelled. "Leave Masumi alone! I won't let you hurt her. Not like the last time."

"Chibi-usa," Masumi whispered as the pink-haired girl stood protectively in front of her. A vision of Chibi-usa standing in front of her at a planetarium flashed through her mind, disappearing when she blinked. _"What … what was that,"_ she asked herself silently.

"The other Senshi and her surrogate family aren't here to stop us this time," Neptune commented wryly. "She'll have to fight us herself, in order to stop us."

"Chibi-usa, run," Masumi said to her. "Please, go get my parents, or Son Goku."

"Masumi, I can't leave you with them," Chibi-usa exclaimed. She put her hands on the dark-haired girl's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You have to remember! Your name is Hotaru, and you are Sailor Saturn. Remember! You have to henshin!"

"Chibi-usa," Masumi began, rubbing her temples. "I can't … I don't know …"

"Hotaru," Chibi-usa exclaimed, causing Masumi to gasp. "Henshin-yo!" She put a hand over her broach, gripping it tightly. "Moon Prism Power! Make up," she yelled out.

"What," Masumi asked uncertainly, watching with wide eyes as the girl was enveloped in lights and ribbons. When the transformation was complete, a name came to her instinctively. "Sailor … Chibi-Moon?"

Chibi-Moon turned towards her and smiled. "So, you do remember some things."

"I … I think so," Masumi stated quietly. "I'm not sure." Chibi-Moon gasped as Masumi grabbed her head, falling to the ground.

"Hotaru," she exclaimed, dropping down next to her friend and cradling her head in her lap.

"Don't worry, Chibi-usa," Masumi said with a smile. "Promise me that you won't get hurt." The birthright of Saturn appeared on her forehead, and she began to grow once again. Her clothes stretched tightly to accommodate her new body, and then she passed out.

"I'll protect you, Hotaru," Chibi-Moon stated, standing and facing the two Outer Senshi.

"Oh, you want to fight," Uranus asked, amused.

"A pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Chibi-Moon," she began, posing. "For disturbing a peaceful reunion between best friends, I can't forgive you! On behalf of the moon and a beautiful friendship, I shall punish you!"

Sailor Uranus frowned. "You're no warrior, Sailor Chibi-Moon," she stated coldly. "You're nothing more than a princess-in-training, so be a good girl and stay out of our way!"

Chibi-Moon glared, summoning the Pink Sugar Heart Sceptre. "Pink Sugar," she began, twirling around. "Heart … Attack!" She held the sceptre out towards Uranus, however it only blinked. _"Oh no, not now,"_ she thought frantically. _"Work!"_

"A useless toy," Uranus snorted, kicking the sceptre from Chibi-Moon's hands. As she roughly grabbed the front of Chibi-Moon's fuku and lifted her in the air, Neptune gasped.

"Sailor Uranus," she exclaimed, alarmed.

"Quiet, Sailor Neptune," she snapped. "Our mission is for the preservation of our future! And not even Small Lady Serenity will stand in our way."

"Hold it right there, Sailor Uranus," Sailor Moon stated as she, Mars, and Jupiter came running into the clearing. "Put Sailor Chibi-Moon down now!"

"Catch," Uranus exclaimed, tossing Chibi-Moon towards Sailor Moon. She caught her awkwardly, and the two fell.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon," Chibi-usa stated as she reverted back to her civilian clothing. "I guess … I guess my training wasn't enough! I can't even get my attack to work."

"That's alright, Chibi-usa," Sailor Moon replied as the two helped each other stand. "You kept them from harming Hotaru, and that's enough. We'll take it from here."

"Wake her up and you two get out of here, Chibi-usa," Jupiter stated. "This is going to get ugly."

"Still talking big, Sailor Jupiter," Uranus demanded. "And not enough strength to back it up." As Jupiter balled her fist angrily, Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"Please, don't start fighting again," she begged. "If we all work together, we can help Hotaru. If she really does have these destructive tendencies as Sailor Saturn, then we'll help her through it!"

"We've all seen her terrible powers already, but you're still too blind to the truth, Sailor Moon," Neptune stated.

"That's not true," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Sailor Saturn used her powers and sacrificed her life to _save_ us!"

"You're a weak fool, Sailor Moon," Uranus sneered. "Too weak to accept what must be done."

"Sailor Moon is a clumsy, lazy crybaby, but she's not weak," Mars stated angrily.

Sailor Moon sweatdropped. "Mars, you're so mean," she whined.

"She's the strongest of us all, which is why she's trying to help Sailor Saturn, instead of just killing her," Mars continued, ignoring Sailor Moon's whimpering.

"Which is why she has our undying loyalty, unlike you traitors," Jupiter spat out. She looked around their surroundings for the first time, narrowing her eyes. "Where is Sailor Pluto?"

"Right here," Pluto stated, appearing next to Neptune and Uranus. She looked towards Masumi, her brow furrowing. "She has grown to the maturity she was before the events with Pharaoh 90. It's only a matter of time before she regains her memories."

"Puu, why are you doing this to Hotaru," Chibi-usa demanded. "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"The future has already changed too much," Pluto stated sadly, turning towards the Outers. "Come with me, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune. I must show you both something."

"Wait," Sailor Moon exclaimed as the trio disappeared.

"Let them run," Jupiter said, placing her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "We'll put a stop to this the next time."

"Why does there have to be a next time," Usagi cried as the three Senshi reverted back into their disguises. Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Why do we have to continue to fight each other?"

"Hotaru saw me henshin into Sailor Chibi-Moon," Chibi-usa stated quietly. "And I told her who she really was."

"Does she remember her true identity, then," Usagi asked, blinking away her tears.

"She told me she remembers some things, before she passed out," Chibi-usa answered. "But that's all she said."

"We'd better get her back to her parents," Makoto stated, picking Masumi up. "They'll be worried about her."

"Chances are she'll forget this whole ordeal," Rei commented thoughtfully. "Odango mentioned that Hotaru recognized her as the princess, and yet she hasn't mentioned anything since."

"Do you really think she'll forget," Chibi-usa asked, crestfallen.

"It's a possibility, but I can't be certain," Rei stated as the group began to make their way back towards the Capsule Corp building. "In any case, we'll have to be careful what we say or do around her until we know for sure."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**"Where am I,"** _Masumi groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She was on a couch in the Capsule Corp building, and the room was empty. She got up, searching the entire house for someone, however she didn't find anyone. _**"Where is everyone?"**

__

She heard noises coming from outside, and stumbled towards the door. As she stepped outside, her eyes widened in horror at the sight that she saw before her. The yard looked like a war-zone, yet no one could be found. **"It feels like death,"**_ she murmured, following the sound of whimpering she heard from behind the building._

**"Daddy,"** _Masumi exclaimed as she rounded the corner. She saw Krillin standing over a figure lying on the ground, and two figures stood nearby._

"You killed 18," he screamed, tears running down his face. He turned towards the two figures, his body shaking with anger. "You monsters … Bastards, you killed her!" He dropped down to his knees next to his dead wife, sobbing harder.

**"Oh no, Mother,"** _Masumi cried, running towards where her parents were. As she drew nearer, Krillin flew towards one of the figures, his ki engulfing his body like a flame._ **"Daddy, no!"**

_"Kill him," the small, brown figure told his larger companion. The round, pink figure lifted an arm, shooting out a ki blast which erased Krillin from existence._

**"Daddy,"** Masumi screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching at the spot above her heart. She slowly turned towards the sound of more voices, and saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon. She shook her head in disbelief, as she saw Chibi-usa, lying dead in Sailor Moon's arms. **"Kami-sama … Not Chibi-usa, too,"** _she cried in anguish._

"This is all Hotaru's fault," Sailor Uranus raged, gesturing wildly. "Damn it, Sailor Moon. All of this is because you wouldn't listen to us! Sailor Neptune is dead, because of your stubbornness!"

"I've lost as much as you have, Sailor Uranus," Sailor Moon stated quietly. "My Senshi and my daughter - gone." She looked towards Uranus, tears welling in her eyes. "That monster has killed everyone! Vegeta and Son Goku. He even killed Gohan!" Masumi gasped at her revelation.

**"Gohan … is dead,"**_ she thought, horrified. _**"And Son Goku?" **_She watched as Sailor Moon buried her face into Chibi-usa's hair, and began sobbing. As laughter came from the two figures, Sailor Uranus took out her sword, turning angrily towards them._

"I'll send you to hell for killing my lover! Space Sword Blaster," she screamed, attacking the pink figure. The attack bounced off uselessly, and the figure looked down at his round stomach, confused.

"Kill them," the brown figure cried gleefully. "Kill them both!" The pink figure smiled, suddenly appearing in front of Uranus. As she took a step back, he placed a hand in front of her, blasting a hole through her chest. Her eyes grew big, and she coughed up blood.

"Sailor Uranus," Sailor Moon screamed. Uranus fell to the ground, next to Sailor Moon.

"I'm … I'm sorry," she gasped, choking on her own blood. A small, sad smile appeared on her face. "I get to join Michiru, now. It was so cold without her. I'm sorry … Koneko…"

"Haruka," Sailor Moon cried. "Don't leave me, too. Haruka!"

**"Usagi, please, get out of here,"**_ Masumi exclaimed. She ran over to shake Sailor Moon, however her hands went through her._

"Haruka … Haruka," Sailor Moon repeated, seemingly not hearing Masumi speak at all, and looking up as a shadow fell over her. She gasped as the pink figure picked her up by the front of her fuku, lifting her up into the air. "Please…don't," she cried. As her captor disintegrated her in a ki blast, he joined in on the brown figure's laughter.

**"Why,"** _Masumi sobbed, burying her face in her hands._ **"Why is this happening?"**_ She looked up as the brown figure began to speak to her._

"It's because of your energy, that I was able to resurrect my father's creation," he stated. He smiled evilly, and as he spread his arms out wide and screamed out a foreign phrase, she felt as if she were being torn apart …

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"No," Masumi screamed, waking with a start. She sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was on a couch in the Capsule Corp building, alone in the room. Her sight blurred with tears, and as she wrapped her arms around her legs, she lowered her head to her knees and began to cry. "It wasn't a dream, after all."

"Masumi," Gohan asked, poking his head into the room. Her head snapped up, and she looked over in his direction.

"Gohan," she asked uncertainly.

"Hey," he exclaimed, going to her side. "What's the matter, Masumi?" A surprised look crossed his face as she buried her face in his chest, and began to sob harder. "Masumi?"

"It was horrible," she cried, her voice muffled. "So very horrible." Gohan rubbed her back gently, listening as she told him about her dream.

__

To Be Continued …

****

Aw, poor Masumi/Hotaru-chan! This part was a *teeny-tiny* bit more violent than the other parts, so I raised the rating to _PG-13_**. *shrugs* I don't think it was such a big deal, but I don't want to lose my account over something silly!**

Please review!


	10. [8b] Revolutions, Part 2

WIT8b ****

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

AN - Wow, I've had a real busy couple of weeks recently (due to a family reunion, and another coming up…and now, with the site acting weird), but I finally found the time to type this up! A few notes … **C-chan**, welcome back from your vacation, and thanks for the "catch-up" reviews! ^_^ **Moonkitty eve**, yes!! You guessed right. I was hoping someone would catch onto that, so thank you! **Callisto Star**, don't worry! Besides, it was _*just*_ a dream, ne? ^_~ **Girl-chama**, I promise, I'm not trying to walk you all around in circles. *lol* It's the only way I could think of to write this effectively. **Everyone else**, thank you for your continuing support!

Here's the second of this three-part chapter! Enjoy, all!

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 8: Revolutions, Part 2

"What … What is this that you're showing us, Sailor Pluto," Uranus asked. The three Outer Senshi were at the time gate, and Sailor Pluto was showing Sailor Uranus and Neptune events that could take place in the possible future.

"Is this what will happen," Neptune asked, her face pale. "Can we stop these events from taking place?"

Pluto shook her head, a regretful expression on her face. "Nothing can any longer be done," she replied, closing the _"window"_ they were viewing.

"Who were they," Uranus asked, frowning as a pensive look crossed Pluto's face. "Answer me! Who were those two figures," she demanded, her voice more forceful this time.

"The pink one is an entity which sleeps deep within this dimension's Earth, waiting to be reawakened," Pluto answered slowly. "He is called Majin Buu. The other is his master, the sorcerer Babi Di, who has ambitions to use Majin Buu as his puppet. However in order for Babi Di to awaken Majin Buu, he must gather an incredible amount of energy."

"Then this is not our problem," Neptune stated. "Our mission is to protect our world, and to destroy Sailor Saturn."

"You're wasting valuable time, Sailor Pluto, something I never thought I'd say to you," Uranus said, crossing her arms. "What's the real reason you've shown us this?"

"This possible future does concern us because it is Sailor Saturn's energy which will be used to awaken Majin Buu," Pluto began.

"What," Uranus exclaimed, eyes wide. "How did that happen?"

"Babi Di is an enchanter," Pluto explained. "He can enchant anyone with evil in their heart, and use that person as his puppet."

"So the reason we all will die is because of Saturn's own evil desires," Uranus exclaimed angrily. "What we saw was all Sailor Saturn's fault!"

"Not exactly," Pluto stated. "These events were going to take place, only in years to come. Babi Di was already on his way towards Earth before any of us arrived here." She paused, opening another window, which showed a menacing green figure. "He was attracted by large amounts of energy given off by this world's Senshi when they fought the android, Cell."

"But none of that matters," Neptune insisted. "In the end, Sailor Saturn will have contributed to the chaos you just showed us."

"You said yourself that this Babi Di enchants those with evil in their hearts," Uranus added.

"It is our fault for Sailor Saturn's revival; more specifically, it is my fault," Pluto stated. "I should have taken her away from here when she was still an infant, instead of involving any of you. Her resentment towards us is what will allow for Babi Di to use her, and steal her energy. I should have foreseen this sooner, and that is why it's my fault."

"The possibilities of the future are infinite," Neptune commented. "You have no control over any this, Sailor Pluto."

"Perhaps," Pluto trailed, pausing only to open the gate, which led back to Satan City (West Capitol). "It should go without saying, what our new mission is." Pluto stepped away from the gate as Uranus and Neptune reverted back to their civilian clothing.

"We'll complete our mission, even if I don't like what now must be done," Haruka said, wrapping an arm around Michiru's shoulders. "You're asking a lot out of me, but I'll do what I have to, to be successful."

Gripping the time staff in her hand, Pluto tapped the ground. Watching as Haruka and Michiru walked through the gate and disappeared, the doors began to close slowly. She allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips, turning away from the gate and towards a window. It opened to reveal Krillin and 18 comforting Masumi, while the others stood by and watched.

"I will correct what has been wronged, and you will come to know your true daughter, Krillin and 18," Pluto stated quietly, smiling sadly. The scene switched towards the Son family, and she felt a pang of sorrow in her heart.

_"Don't worry, Masumi," _Goku was saying._ "It was just a bad dream. No one is going to die!"_

As Pluto continued to watch, Goku looked up in the sky, seemingly right at her. He smiled, and then turned his attention back towards the group. He began to laugh at something Krillin said, and the others sweatdropped.

"For you to fight Majin Buu now is not right. You all have suffered so much already," Pluto said, closing the window. "I'll make it so that time can proceed as it was supposed to. This is my promise to you."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Thanks again for coming along with me, Usagi," Goku said, carrying her in the air, as he flew towards their destination. Chichi sent him to the store to get a few things, and Usagi volunteered to go along with him. "I think that Chichi was relieved that you're coming along. The last time I went to the store for her, I didn't get anything she wanted!"

"It's no problem, Son Goku-san," Usagi replied, smiling at him. "It gives me the chance to see the sights. This place is so different from where I come from."

"You can just call me Goku," he stated, looking at her briefly, before turning his attention back in front of him. "Here we are," he stated suddenly. Usagi's arms tightened around his neck as they descended towards the ground.

"Are you sure you know how to land," she asked nervously.

"I've done this thousands of times," Goku replied with a laugh. She squeezed her eyes shut as he sped up, opening them once again when she heard Goku chuckle.

"Wow," she breathed, as he set her down on her own two feet. "That was so cool!" She reached into her pocket, retrieving the list Chichi wrote. "It would go a lot faster if we split up the list. How does that sound to you?"

"Just fine, Usagi," Goku replied. Usagi tore the list into two as they walked into the building, giving him one half.

"I'll meet up with you later, then," she exclaimed, giving a short wave as she turned away from him. Her jaw dropped, as she took in her surroundings.

"Wow," she said in awe. "This place is huge!" She shook her head slightly, looking back down at the list. "Okay, I need mostly dairy products," she mumbled, grabbing a hand basket, then looking at the signs overhead. "…which would be this way."

As Usagi rounded the corner, she bumped into two figures. "Oh, pardon me," she apologized, bowing slightly at the waist.

"It's no problem, Usagi," a woman's voice spoke lightly, causing the usually odango-haired girl's head to snap up. (**AN -** Remember, her, Rei, and Mako used the disguise pen to change their appearance.)

"Michiru, Haruka," Usagi exclaimed. "What are you both doing here?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I think that's everything on my list," Goku stated, balancing his armload of groceries. "Though it would be easier to have a shopping cart." He walked to the front of the store, dropping him groceries into a cart. "Now, to find Usagi."

He began walking through the large store, passing aisle by aisle. As he passed by the dairy section, a familiar blonde head caught the corner of his eye.

_"There she is,"_ he thought. However, as he was about to turn down the aisle, he noticed her talking with two figures. He turned, instead, into the adjacent aisle, so he could hear what was being said without being seen. He peaked around the corner, so that Usagi and the two strangers were in sight.

"What are you doing here," Usagi repeated.

"We need to talk, Usagi," Haruka stated, causing the blonde to cringe inwardly.

_"Usagi,"_ she thought, her heart feeling suddenly heavy. _"She sounds so cold and distant towards me."_ Usagi squared her shoulders, jetting her chin out slightly. "I don't think we have anything to discuss," she stated out loud.

"Usagi, our lives are at risk, the longer we stay in this place," Michiru said. "_All_ of us, including-"

"You're trying to trick me," Usagi interrupted. "And I'm no fool! I won't fall for it. Where is Setsuna?"

"At the gates, awaiting our arrival," Haruka answered. "All seven of us."

"Are you saying your mission has changed," Usagi demanded, taking a step back. "I don't believe it. I won't believe it!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Usagi," Haruka snapped. "You're coming with us." As she reached out towards the girl, Goku stepped around the corner.

"There you are, Usagi…Oh," he exclaimed, feigning surprise. "Who are your friends?"

"They were just asking where the bakery was, Goku-san," Usagi lied, going over to his side. "But I don't know, myself."

"It's no problem, really," Michiru said. "I'm sure we'll find where it is." Both women nodded their head slightly, and then continued down the aisle.

"I guess you have your half of the list done, Goku," Usagi began in a light-hearted tone. "I'm a little slow today. We'll just get what's on my half of the list, and we can get going!"

"Usagi, you look a little shaken," Goku pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied quickly, forcefully. As she began to get the things on her list, Goku watched her silently.

_"I hope that when you feel comfortable, you'll tell me what that was really about, Usagi,"_ he thought.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How are you feeling, Masumi," Chibi-usa asked. "Truthfully. There aren't any adults around, now." She, Masumi, and Gohan sat together under the shade of a group of trees, away from the adults. Tien, Chaotzu, and Yamcha had left the complex, the women were inside, and Krillin stood awkwardly with Piccolo, attempting to talk with him. It had been difficult to convince 18 to let Masumi out of her direct line-of-vision, however they were able to get some leeway.

"The whole situation somehow feels like deja-vu," she replied. "Is that strange? It seems like there's this whole other person who is a part of me, that gives me special powers."

"How do you mean, Masumi," Gohan asked.

"Like how fast I grow, for example. Or my healing powers," she explained. "It's not _normal_. Sometimes it feels like I have suppressed memories from another life."

Chibi-usa looked hopeful. "What kind of memories," she asked.

"When I met you, Chibi-usa, it felt like I knew you already, somehow," Masumi stated. "There's something very familiar about you, your sister, and her friends … It must sound silly."

"Not at all," Chibi-usa exclaimed. She paused, carefully choosing her next words. "Perhaps it's fate, for you to feel these things. Maybe everything that has happened, was destined to be!"

"Whatever it is, Masumi, no one loves you any less," Gohan stated, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chibi-usa glared as Masumi blushed slightly, although it went unnoticed by the half-Saiya-jin.

_"No, you're ruining everything, Gohan,"_ Chibi-usa thought angrily. _"I was so close to getting her to remember me. **Really** remember me."_

"Gohan," Masumi began, breaking through Chibi-usa's thoughts, "thank you." He smiled at her, before looking into the distance.

"Hey, there's my dad," he stated, brushing dirt off of his clothes after he stood up. He offered a hand to help Masumi stand, and the two ran over to where Goku landed. Laughing at the way he was trying to balance both the grocery bags and Usagi, the two helped take the groceries from them. Chibi-usa stood from the ground, a disappointed look on her face.

"Any luck jogging her memory," Makoto asked as she and Rei walked up behind the pink-haired girl.

"No," Chibi-usa sighed. She turned around, looking at the two older girls. "But I was thinking, maybe it's better that she stays here, instead of taking her back. That was the plan, right? To take her back with us?"

"We never really discussed what we would do once we found Hotaru, Chibi-usa," Rei answered. "But I guess that's what will be done."

"Ultimately, we're just trying to protect her from the Outers," Makoto echoed.

"She's told me many stories about Gohan and her father and mother," Chibi-usa said in a flat tone. "She's well protected here. I don't think she really needs us to protect her. She doesn't need me."

"Chibi-usa," Masumi called out suddenly. "Do you want to help carry in the groceries?" She plastered on a smile, nodding her head.

"Sure, Masumi," Chibi-usa replied, running to where her friend stood. Rei and Makoto smiled slightly, and began to follow her. They began to walk, and Rei stopped at the same time Masumi looked over in their direction. Both girls looked beyond where Rei stood, and saw Sailor Neptune and Uranus, standing back to back.

"You just won't give up," Rei yelled out, gaining everyone's attention. Neptune and Uranus walked towards her, stopping near her. As they did so, Rei reached for her henshin pen; Makoto mimicking her lead.

"No, wait, don't fight," Usagi exclaimed. Rei and Makoto paused momentarily, watching the two Outers warily. The two Senshi knelt down on one knee, bowing their head. Just then, 18, Chichi, and Bulma came out of the house, and 18 balled her fist.

"You again," she exclaimed angrily. "This time, I will kill you!"

"18, wait," Goku exclaimed. He turned towards Usagi, and gestured towards Neptune and Uranus. "What's going on here, Usagi? Who are they, and how do you know them?"

"Please, just let me handle this," she stated, turning to the Outer Senshi. "What do you want here?"

"Usagi-hime, the time for this feud to end is now," Neptune began. "The longer we stay here, the more danger our lives will be in. Believe me when I say we're now only trying to protect you, as it is our primary duty." By this time, Rei and Makoto had joined Usagi's side.

"Usagi-hime," Masumi wondered, frowning slightly.

_"Yes, Hotaru,"_ a voice spoke in her mind. _"Usagi is Princess Serenity, and you are a part of her court, as much as I am a part of you."_

"But, my name is Masumi," she stated, causing Chibi-usa to look at her. "Who are you?"

_"You know me, Hotaru,"_ the voice spoke again. _"I am that which you feel you are missing. I am your missing half."_

"Missing half," she questioned.

"Do you really think we'll believe you," Makoto asked, drawing Masumi's attention. "After all the threats? We'd be foolish! You won't come near the Princesses or Masumi!"

_"They are your friends, Hotaru,"_ the voice continued, _"and you are the only one who can stop this fighting."_

"This is not your decision to make, Makoto," Uranus growled. "Shut your mouth!" Standing up angrily, she turned towards Usagi. "Don't be so stubborn, Princess! We must leave this world, before Sailor Saturn reawakens. She will cause our deaths, and the death of everyone here now!"

"This is not true." All eyes turned towards Masumi, who was surrounded by a faint, purple aura. She stood completely still, and her eyes had a glazed-over look to them. A purple light appeared next to her, and as it grew bigger, the image of Sailor Saturn appeared.

"Sailor Saturn," Chibi-usa exclaimed. The Senshi of Destruction turned towards the girl and smiled before turning back towards the two Outers.

"It has never been my intention to bring ruin upon this world, or to any world," she stated, as the birthright of Saturn burned on Masumi's forehead. "But if it is a fight you want, then the one known as Hotaru Tomoe will regain her knowledge of me …"

"Hotaru, no," Chibi-usa exclaimed. "Stop!"

"…and the silence will be deafening," she continued, ignoring Chibi-usa. Saturn began to make her way towards her counterpart, as the henshin pen appeared in Masumi's hand.

"Saturn, wait," Usagi exclaimed. "Hotaru mustn't remember who she is. Not yet! Sailor Pluto foresaw that an evil being is on his way here, and he will steal her energy to destroy this world! I don't want that to happen."

"Princess," Saturn began, walking over to where Usagi, Rei, and Makoto stood. As energy spread from her over to the three Inner Senshi, Neptune and Uranus ran forward, however bounced off of an invisible wall. As her energy spread over them, their disguises disappeared, revealing their true forms.

"What," Usagi trailed, looking down at her regular clothes and hairstyle. "How did you-" Saturn silenced her, by putting a finger to her lips.

"You have always been too kind, Princess," she stated. "Misfortune shall not befall us, or this world." She walked over towards Masumi. As she stood in front of her, she leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. "Remember now, Hotaru." Her form faded back into purple light, and seemed to assimilate with the girl.

Masumi, now Hotaru, gasped as her eyes returned to normal. She sank down to her knees, glancing at the henshin pen in her hand. "I…remember everything, now," she whispered, burying her face in her hands.

"Masumi," Krillin asked uncertainly, causing her to look up at him.

"I am Hotaru, now, father, and I always have been," she stated, gripping the pen tightly. A solitary tear slipped down her face. "And now, I must put an end to this … unnecessary fighting."

"Hotaru, stop," Uranus exclaimed. "If you henshin, then we'll have no other choice but to fight you!"

"Saturn Planet Power," she yelled out, raising the pen into the air. "Make up!" Her clothing seemed to melt away, and violet light and ribbons wrapped around her nude form. All watched in awe as Hotaru was transformed in front of their eyes. As she slowly stood up, the light faded away.

"It's finally happened," Neptune whispered, as the sky darkened. "Sailor Saturn has reawakened." Saturn looked in her direction, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"The time of reform has come. I hope you are both prepared for your judgement," she stated, raising her arm into the air to summon the silence glaive. "The planet of ruin is my guardian deity. The soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn, awakes."

__

To Be Continued …

****

I know, that's the worst possible place I could stop; especially since it took me so long to get this part out! But, I'll start working on the next part, while it's still fresh in my mind.

Please Review!


	11. [8c] Revolutions, Part 3

WIT08c ****

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

AN - Here's the final part in this three-part chapter! Just a little **warning**; there's a bit of a spoiler towards the end, if you haven't seen DBZ past the Cell Saga. I don't reveal anything major, and it's something I think is probably common knowledge among most DBZ fans… Enjoy!

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 8: Revolutions, Part 3

"Sailor Saturn," Chibi-usa exclaimed, tears clouding her eyes. "Hotaru, you're back!" She lunged towards the girl, wrapping her arms around her waist in a tight hug. Gripping the silence glaive in her hand, Saturn brought up her free arm, returning Chibi-usa's hug.

"Thank you, Chibi-usa, for protecting me before," Saturn began. "It was brave of you, to oppose Uranus and Neptune by yourself. So now, let me protect you."

"But Hotaru," Chibi-usa protested as Saturn pushed her away slightly. "You can't fight! We were trying to prevent this from happening, and if you fight, you'll be undoing all we've done so far!"

Saturn closed her eyes in concentration briefly, opening them once again. "The dark presence is near my guardian planet as we speak," she stated. "There's not much time before I must face him."

"Please, don't do this," Usagi begged.

"All the events that have taken place have been leading up to this moment, Usagi-hime," Neptune stated. "It's our destiny to have this fight."

"No one is going to fight my daughter," 18 screamed, her ki engulfing her body as she charged towards Neptune and Uranus. Saturn jumped in front of the two Outers and leveled the glaive in 18's direction, causing the woman to stop short in front of its' blade.

"M-Masumi," Krillin exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"I've said it before," Saturn began, "I am no longer Masumi!"

"What are you talking about," 18 demanded, looking at Saturn strangely. "You are _my_ child!"

Saturn looked at 18, sorrow expressed on her features. "This is my fight," she trailed, shaking her head. "…And I'm sorry, but…Oh…"

"Masumi," 18 exclaimed, catching Saturn as she fell forward. She cradled the girl in her arms as her henshin reversed, returning her to her civilian clothing. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hotaru stated weakly. "I've just used up too much of my energy. That's all. I just need … rest." She wearily brought up her hand, touching 18's face before she passed out.

"Now's our chance to attack, while she's still weak," Uranus said to Neptune. "We can't allow that future to come to pass. We have to kill her now!"

"I won't let you do that," Goku stated, stepping forward with a frown set upon his face. "I don't want to hurt you, but I won't let any harm come to Masumi."

"No," Usagi exclaimed angrily. She looked at Goku, a determined frown on her face. "Please, Son Goku, don't hurt them."

_"That aura,"_ Goku thought, his eyebrows shooting up. _"She's…"_ A small smile appeared on his face, and he nodded his head. "Okay, Usagi," he stated out loud, agreeing to the silent message passed between the two. She smiled at him, and then turned to face the two Outer Senshi.

"You've given me no other choice, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus," she stated, grasping her broach and turning towards the others. "Senshi, henshin-yo!" Almost even before the words escaped Usagi's lips, Rei and Makoto had their henshin pens raised in the air.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make up," they yelled in unison. The remaining warriors, Chichi, and Bulma watched as Rei was surrounded by fire, as Makoto was surrounded by lightning, and as Usagi and Chibi-usa were surrounded by lights and ribbons.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Chibi-moon!"

"And Sailor Moon," she finished, crossing her arms. "We'll fight you to the bitter end!"

"This … ki," Gohan stammered. "I've felt it before!"

"As have I," Piccolo stated, folding his arms across his chest. "So it was them, after all."

"Their power isn't very impressive," a masculine voice said from above Gohan and Piccolo. The figure landed next to them, his arms crossed in his normal stance. "So, those brats were the other Senshi we've heard so much about."

"Yeah, Vegeta," Gohan answered, not looking at him. "And Masumi has become Sailor Saturn. I don't know what's going to happen, now." Vegeta didn't respond, however looked at Hotaru with a raised eyebrow.

"After what happened the last time, you still want to fight us," Uranus demanded. "We're stronger than you are!"

"It doesn't matter," Sailor Moon stated. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Hotaru!"

"Then this is serious business," Neptune said. "Oppose us, and you're our enemy!"

"No one stands in our way! World Shaking," Uranus yelled out, sending the attack towards the Inners. They jumped into the air, out of the way of her attack.

"Deep Submerge," Neptune shouted, sending her attack towards the airborne Senshi. It struck Mars and Jupiter directly, sending them crashing to the ground, and the impact from the connection sent Sailor Moon and Chibi-moon falling towards the ground.

"Sailor Chibi-moon," Sailor Moon exclaimed, reaching her hand out. The younger girl grabbed her hand, and Sailor Moon pulled Chibi-moon to her. Then, using her momentum to flip around, she used her body to protect her future daughter, crying out as she crash-landed on her back into the ground.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Chibi-moon exclaimed as the older girl grimaced in pain. She stood up, summoning the Pink Sugar Heart Sceptre. "This time, it has to work!"

"Oh, not this again," Neptune said, smirking as she put her hand on the side of her face.

"Pink Sugar," Chibi-moon yelled, causing the jewel on the sceptre to flash and pulse with energy. "Heart … Attack!" Tiny pink hearts flew out towards Neptune, hitting her in the face. Taken completely by surprise, Neptune fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"Sailor Neptune," Uranus exclaimed, eyes narrowing. She summoned her sword, wielding it in Chibi-moon's direction. Mars and Jupiter slowly began to get up, looking in that direction.

"Chibi-moon, this isn't your fight," Jupiter screamed in alarm. "Get out of the way!"

"Space Sword … Blaster," Uranus yelled out. Sailor Chibi-moon watched in horror as the attack drew nearer to her; unable to move because she was paralyzed with fear.

"Sailor Chibi-moon," Mars exclaimed, running towards her and tackling the girl to the ground, out of the path of the attack.

"Damn you, Sailor Uranus," Jupiter growled. She screamed, charging at the other Senshi. She raised her fist, connecting with the side of Uranus' face. She reeled back, quickly regaining her foot. Uranus brought her hand up, wiping the corner of her bloodied lip. Smirking slightly, she charged at Sailor Jupiter.

"Why just watch?" Sailor Mars looked up to see Sailor Neptune. Gasping in surprise, she pushed Sailor Chibi-moon aside, taking the full brunt of the attack Neptune sent their way.

"Shouldn't we help them," Gohan asked, concern lacing his voice.

"They're weak," Vegeta sneered. "Why bother? There's no challenge in this fight."

"That's not the point," Gohan exclaimed. "Usagi and the others are trying to protect Masumi! We have to help!"

"No, Gohan," Goku stated, as the young half Saiya-jin began to make his way towards the Sailor Senshi.

"But, Dad," he protested.

"Usagi wants to do this on her own," Goku explained. "We have to respect that." Gohan frowned, and then ran to where Sailor Moon was still injured.

"Usagi," he exclaimed, holding her up into a sitting position. "You have to get up! The others need you." She opened her eyes, looking at Gohan and nodding her head in understanding. "Can you get up," he asked.

"Yes," Sailor Moon groaned. Her eyes watered as she slowly, painfully stood. Stepping away from Gohan, she raised her arms into the air, her hands cupped. As a light emanated from her hands, the other Senshi stopped momentarily.

"Odango, no," Mars exclaimed as she realized what she was doing. "You're injured, and don't have enough energy!" She and Jupiter ran towards Sailor Moon, to try to stop her. In the light, an object began to form, and the two Outer Senshi gasped.

"T-the Holy Grail," Neptune exclaimed, turning towards Uranus. "Can she still use it?" Uranus slowly nodded her head.

_"And if she does, she'll overpower us,"_ Uranus thought, her eyes narrowing. All present watched as the energy spread across her, enveloping her body in its' holy light. A strong wind seemed to explode out from her, knocking all the Senshi off their feet.

"T-that ki," Piccolo said in surprise, as he and the others shielded their eyes from the brilliant light that followed, looking back when it faded away. The Z-Senshi gaped in surprise as they felt the drastic change in Sailor Moon's power level.

_"She's … so much stronger,"_ Vegeta thought; totally bewildered as he tried to keep his aloof exterior about him. He narrowed his eyes, looking in the direction of the Sailor Senshi.

"Super Sailor Moon," Uranus exclaimed.

"Leave now," super Sailor Moon began, taking a few, shaky steps towards the two Outers. "Go back home!"

"Sailor Neptune," Uranus exclaimed, ignoring the girl.

"Right," Neptune replied.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" As the two Senshi sent their attack towards her, super Sailor Moon frowned, summoning her sceptre.

"Moon Rainbow Heart Ache," she yelled, using her own attack. The attacks met and an explosion occurred upon impact, causing the ground underneath to give way. A cloud of dust filled the air, and when it cleared, Sailor Neptune and Uranus were gone.

"Sailor Moon," Chibi-moon exclaimed, running over towards her. Sailor Moon turned in her direction, the sceptre she held slipping out of her hand. It disappeared before it touched the ground, and Sailor Moon fell to her knees, her henshin reversing. Breathing hard, she clenched shut her shaking hands.

"Odango atama…" Usagi looked up to see Sailor Mars and Jupiter supporting each other as they walked towards her. "Usagi-baka," Mars continued, frowning good-naturedly. "Next time, try _not_ to hit us!"

"Sorry Rei-chan, Mako-chan," Usagi exclaimed, sweatdropping. She tried to stand, soon discovering that she was still too weak. Sailor Chibi-moon rolled her eyes as her henshin reversed, and she moved to help Usagi stand.

"You're heavy, Odango," Chibi-usa complained. She gave a small gasp as she felt Usagi begin to fall over again, and Usagi looked up as she felt an arm go around her waist.

"I've got her, Chibi-usa," 18 spoke, looking into the widened eyes of Usagi. "Can you walk?"

"A… a little," Usagi stammered. "Thank you, 18." Her gaze shifted over to where Hotaru still lay unconscious, in Krillin's arms. "Does this mean you trust us now?"

A small smile turned up the corner of 18's mouth. "If that's what you'd like to think," she stated. "But I want to know what's going on."

"I suppose we do owe you all that much," Usagi stated. The group made their way towards the house, save for Bulma, who took in the surroundings of her yard.

"Kami-sama," she moaned, " why do they always make such a mess?" She heaved a heavy sigh, and then turned to go into the house as well.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Oh dear," Bulma's mother exclaimed upon seeing the battered and bruised Sailor Senshi, as the group entered the house. "What happened to these girls, Bulma?"

"Mom, could you go get the first aid kit," Bulma asked.

"Don't you have any senzu beans, Bulma-san," Gohan questioned.

"No," Bulma replied. "Not that I know of. They'll just have to heal the old-fashioned way."

"It's really not that bad," Sailor Mars stated, as she and Jupiter concentrated, reversing their henshins. "Our Senshi powers help heal minor injuries. We'll be okay in a couple of hours."

"Alright, then, dear," Bulma's mother stated cheerfully. "I'll go and make tea for everyone!" Smiling brightly, she headed off for the kitchen, as the group made their way into the family room, sitting down on a couch or standing around the room. Usagi cleared her throat nervously, as the Z-senshi, Bulma, and Chichi looked at her expectantly.

"Where to begin," Usagi mumbled.

"Why don't you tell us who you really are," Krillin suggested. "And how come you look so different than what you looked like before?"

"We are who we said we are, but we're also the Inner Sailor Senshi. We're not from this world," Usagi began, pulling an object from her pocket. "And we used this pen to change our appearance. It's a magical pen, that can transform us into anything I want."

"So how many of you are there," Gohan asked.

"There are ten of us; eleven if you count Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi answered. "There's us, the Inner Sailor Senshi; Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Tuxedo Kamen."

"There isn't a Sailor Earth," Bulma interrupted.

Usagi smiled. "No," she replied. "Tuxedo Kamen is the protector of Earth." She paused, her voice trailing. "And he protects us, too. Together, we protect the Earth from evil."

"Then there are the Outer Sailor Senshi, who protect the entire solar system from outside invasion," Rei continued quickly, so that no one would ask any more questions. "They are Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto …"

"And me, Sailor Saturn," Hotaru stated suddenly.

"Why would the other Outer Senshi be trying to kill Sailor Saturn, if she's one of them," Bulma asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"They fear me," Hotaru stated quietly. "Within my power, I have control over life and death."

"They say she's a threat to our future," Chibi-usa said, moving next to Hotaru and taking her hand in her own. "But Hotaru isn't anything they say she is!"

"The Outers take their mission to the extreme," Makoto stated angrily. "Together under the leadership of Usagi, we could protect the princess and the solar system as a team. But they'd rather do it alone, and leave Usagi's care in our hands."

"You really are a princess, Usagi," Goku exclaimed, a childish glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Usagi answered with a sigh. "I am the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, and I will become Neo-Queen Serenity." And so, she recounted her history; from the time she was Princess Serenity during the Silver Millenium, up until the present and what the future was to hold for her and her Senshi.

"So you think that Masumi is this Hotaru," 18 asked.

"She is Hotaru," Usagi insisted. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's the truth. I don't know why she came here, or what brought her here … But now, she must return with us."

Goku frowned. "Because of the premonition Sailor Pluto had." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"We'll fight alongside you, Usagi," Krillin stated. "You can't take Masumi away from us. Even if you say she's Hotaru, she's our daughter!"

"We're warriors, too," Goku began, recounting the history of their own fights. Hotaru had already heard the stories, however as Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Chibi-usa listened, their eyes widened in shock from what they heard.

"You've been through so much," Usagi began, close to tears. "I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like…"

"That's why I must face him," Hotaru stated. "If any of you fight him, you'll die. He'll be after me, not any of you."

"I won't let a mere, weak human _child_ say I'm not strong enough to face this Babidi," Vegeta sneered. "I look forward to the challenge."

"But she's right," Sailor Pluto stated, appearing suddenly once again.

"Puu," Chibi-usa exclaimed.

"Setsuna-san," Usagi, Rei, and Makoto echoed.

"Babidi is, in fact, an enemy you will face in _this_ dimension, not ours," Pluto continued. "The appearance of Sailor Saturn in this dimension only triggered the events that were supposed to happen nearly six years into the future, from this day."

"We have some of the strongest fighters in the universe living on this planet," Krillin protested.

"That may be, but it took the deaths of the highest deities, the Kaioushins, to trap Majin Buu, the entity which Babidi wishes to awaken," Pluto explained. "Only Kaioushin-sama remains, and he is the last of his kind. If he is killed or absorbed by Majin Buu, Babidi will reign supreme over the universe."

_"Kaioushin,"_ Piccolo thought, something stirring in the recesses of his mind. He frowned, crossing his arms as he spoke. "There's nothing that can be done to stop this?"

"There is one thing I can do, to prevent this from happening at present," Pluto answered. "However, these events will come to pass, no matter what is done." She turned to Usagi, bowing down in respect. "Usagi-hime, prepare to leave this world tomorrow. It's time for me to take you all back."

"Setsuna, wait," Usagi called out as the woman began to disappear. "Isn't there another way? Don't take Hotaru from here! Setsuna!"

However, Pluto did not heed her words, and she was gone. The room grew silent quickly afterwards. Usagi turned towards 18 to say something, however the woman turned away from her, burying her face in her hands. And, for the first time anyone in the room had ever seen, 18 cried.

__

To Be Continued . . .

****

Well, there's the nicer, softer side to 18 that some of you were wondering about. She was OOC some, but for the situation, it fits! ^_^

Please review!


	12. [9] Usagi's Dilemma

****

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

****

AN - With the recent events that have been occurring stateside, posting seems so insignificant; so superficial… In light of this, I dedicate this to you all, to everyone, in hopes to lift your spirits during this dark time. **To all the families of the victims in this horrendous act,** you are in my thoughts and prayers. May God bless us all . . .

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 9: Usagi's Dilemma

Usagi sat by herself at the windowsill, staring out the window at the colorful hues of early morning. Sighing heavily, she allowed her mind to wander. "What am I going to do," she asked aloud quietly. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering what she had overheard the night before…

_Usagi walked past the Briefs' family room, and noticed a figure sitting in the dark on the couch. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was Hotaru. She watched the girl silently for several minutes, jumping slightly as Hotaru spoke out loud._

"You couldn't sleep either, Gohan," Hotaru asked. It was then that Usagi noticed Gohan standing half-shrouded in the dark, staring out at the stars. He turned towards Hotaru, his smile hardly noticeable.

"No," he replied. He watched her as she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin lightly on her knees.

"Gohan," Hotaru began, her voice breaking. "I don't want to leave. I-it's not fair!" She began to sob quietly, causing Usagi's chest to tighten in sympathy. Hotaru gasped as she felt a pair of arms go around her, noticing that Gohan now sat next to her.

"It's okay," he coaxed, as she allowed him to pull her close. "Go ahead and cry." Hotaru's chest heaved, and then she buried her face into Gohan's shoulder, sobbing as if her heart were breaking. He rubbed her back gently, until her crying subsided. She pulled away from him slightly, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she began, pulling away from him completely. "I should never have gotten myself involved here at all." She brought her knees back up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What are you talking about," Gohan asked. "You can't control when or where you're born."

"It was my will that brought me here," she explained. "I'm not even really Krillin and 18's daughter. I was just simply reincarnated into their child."

"Stop it, Masumi," Gohan stated. "That's not true!"

"It is the truth," Hotaru screamed, her eyes brimming with tears once again.

"Masumi…"

"Don't call me that, Gohan," she interrupted. "What I'm saying is the truth; the horrible truth. All I do is bring pain to the ones I love and care about, when all I want to do is help."

Gohan frowned. "What… what brought you here, then, Mas…Hotaru?"

"When I fought Pharaoh 90, when I died, I felt such horrible pain coming from this dimension," she began. "That pain that I felt, reflected especially strongly from you, Gohan. It was during the time that you fought Cell, when you lost your father." She paused, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "I was attracted here by that pain; I wanted to help relieve it. You see, it's the same pain that I have always felt, and I wanted to take your pain away."

"You came here for me," Gohan asked, a blush covering his face as well. She looked at him shyly, nodding her head.

"But I realized what a mistake I made, because it was my presence that sped the approach of Babidi," she continued. "That's what really triggered my rapid growth; I felt his presence, and the stirring presence of Majin Buu, deep within the Earth. I wanted to protect everyone from his evil, to protect the people I came to know and love as my family. But it would have been better if I had never come at all."

"Everyone loves you. You're family, and we love you because of who you are," Gohan exclaimed, causing Hotaru to look at him in surprise. "And I'm not sorry that you came here. Not at all." By this time, she was crying again, and he brought up his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. His hands lingered on her face, and she looked into his eyes

"G-Gohan," she stammered, as he began to lean forward. His face was inches from hers, and as he was about to kiss her, she turned her head slightly, and he kissed the corner of her mouth instead. He pulled away and looked at her as she quickly stood up.

"I shouldn't have done that," he stated, searching her face for the reason she moved away from him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Gohan, I'm sorry," Hotaru interrupted, lowering her gaze, "but if I had kissed you, it would have just made it harder for me to leave tomorrow!" She gave a pained cry, and then ran out the room, not even noticing Usagi as she ran past her…

Usagi blinked, coming back to reality. "You deserve happiness, Hotaru," she stated, wiping away a tear that slid down her cheek. She rested her head back against the wall, and sighed. "Sailor Pluto, please hear me. I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Usagi-hime," Pluto stated moments later, appearing in the room suddenly. Usagi jumped in surprise, causing the Senshi of Time to smile slightly. "I had a feeling you'd want to speak with me."

"What will happen when we leave," Usagi asked quietly. "Will they remember anything that has happened?"

"No," Pluto replied. "I will turn back time, so that none of this will have ever happened. They'll have no memories of any of this, or of Hotaru."

"I'm glad for that," Usagi trailed, causing Pluto to smile inwardly.

"But," she prompted.

"But can you do that, even with your powers," Usagi asked, a worried look on her face.

"It's forbidden to use my powers in such a way, but I'm prepared to accept the consequences, Usagi-hime," Pluto answered. "I should have never allowed Hotaru to come here in the first place." She noticed the worried look on Usagi's face, and smiled slightly. "Don't worry yourself about it."

Usagi bit the inside of her lip, and then cleared her throat. "I spoke with Hotaru last night, and she wants to speak with Sailor Uranus and Neptune."

"Oh," Pluto questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Usagi stated. "Can you arrange it? She wants to meet them where they attacked her and Chibi-usa. They'll be able to find the location." Pluto simply nodded, and then disappeared from the room. Usagi sighed once again, and then returned her gaze out the window.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

AN- _Just a word of warning… I'll be switching between two events that'll be occurring at the same time with (_**~~~~ * ~~~~**_) so there's no confusion of what's going on._

Sailor Saturn stood in the forest clearing, clenching her hands opened and closed. The signs of the previous battle that took place there still evident, she brought her hands up to rub her bare arms as she felt a chill. She heard a twig snap behind her, and she spun around.

"So, you actually showed up," she heard Sailor Uranus speak, as the two Outer Senshi she had summoned appeared.

"Yes," Saturn stated. "I wanted to speak with you before things got too out of hand."

****

~~~~ * ~~~~

Bulma and Chichi were in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess Goten and Trunks made while eating their breakfast. The Senshi, the Son family, Krillin and 18, and even Piccolo had stayed the night once again at Capsule Corp. Both women looked up as they heard the shuffling of feet, and watched in silence as 18 came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, 18," Chichi greeted cautiously.

"Is it," 18 asked flatly, grabbing a mug and pouring herself some coffee. She sat down at the table, a dazed expression on her face.

"18," Chichi began, "I only meant…" She trailed off as she felt Bulma rest her hand on her shoulder. She looked at the other woman briefly and then at 18 once again. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I don't care," 18 replied. Chichi stifled a sigh and then went about beginning to make breakfast. Soon, Krillin joined them, much in the same mood that 18 was in. Makoto entered the kitchen afterwards, and wordlessly began to help Chichi cook. The raven-haired woman smiled at her in appreciation. As the smell of food wafted through the house, Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta entered the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone," Chibi-usa exclaimed, bounding into the kitchen happily. She took notice of the atmosphere almost immediately, and became somber. She silently walked over towards 18, and hugged the older woman. "I'm so sorry, 18. Thank you for understanding."

The room became still.

****

~~~~ * ~~~~

"So, you're planning a final confrontation afterall," Uranus demanded.

"No, nothing like that," Saturn replied. "When will you understand I have no wish to fight you? I only wish to stay here."

"It's already been decided," Neptune said. "Pluto will be taking us all away from here, whether you want to leave or not."

Saturn sighed. "Why can't you understand? You're only hurting the people that have grown to love me."

"You're the one who doesn't understand," Uranus snapped. "Your very presence attracts evil. First, the Death Busters and Pharaoh 90 in our own time, and now here with this Babidi! Your very _being_ is a threat to existence!"

"It's not true," Saturn replied quietly. "I'm loved, here. I'm accepted. And I would give my life to stop Babidi."

"But won't your death just cause more pain to the ones you love," Neptune asked, causing Saturn to gasp. "They will lose you either way you leave out of their lives. Isn't it better to return, and have Pluto turn back their lives to the time you never even existed here?"

"I won't go back," Saturn stated. "If I'm such a threat to you, please, just leave me here!"

"What about Chibi-usa's feelings," Neptune asked.

"She'll forget me," Saturn replied, her eyes watering. "And she'll forgive me! She'll accept my decision, because she cares about me."

"Tears, Sailor Saturn," Uranus taunted. "How uncharacteristic for you. Your show of emotions changes nothing, however."

****

~~~~ * ~~~~

"I know this must be hard on you," Chibi-usa began. She gasped as 18 roughly pushed her away, standing up angrily from her chair.

"Who do you think you are? What do you know or care," 18 yelled. "Have you ever lost a child? Don't mock me with your fake sympathy, damn you!"

"I do understand," Chibi-usa yelled back. "I've lost Hotaru once, too, and I watched it happen all over again here, with Gohan!" She shook her head, tears falling down her face. "I understand what pain is! I don't feel good about taking Hotaru away from here." She paused, lowering her head. "But at least you'll forget you ever lost her at all."

"What do you mean," Krillin asked, frowning. "How can you say we'll forget someone who's made such an impression in our lives?"

"Puu won't let you remember Hotaru," Chibi-usa stated. "She isn't that mean. She knows what pain is, too."

"That's enough, Small Lady," Sailor Pluto stated, her entrance, as always, silent and sudden. She turned to the others, a calm expression on her face. "I was hoping to take the Senshi away before any of you awoke, to avoid this confrontation. Now I see that wasn't possible." Everyone turned as Rei stumbled into the kitchen.

"Something isn't right," she stated, her breathing labored. "I feel such anger from somewhere." She clutched at her chest, her worry expressed on her features. "Something's very wrong."

"She's right," a voice spoke from behind Rei. "I sensed it, too."

****

~~~~ * ~~~~

"You can't force me to leave," Sailor Saturn exclaimed. "The Princess doesn't think I should leave! She wants me to have a normal life, here."

"Usagi doesn't know what she wants," Uranus uttered, a frown on her face. "She's not thinking with a clear head!"

"She's thinking perfectly fine," Saturn stated angrily. "She wants what's best for the team! The entire team!"

"Enough," Neptune said forcefully. "Will you come willingly, or no?"

"No, I won't," Saturn retorted. She turned on her heel and began running. Cursing under her breath, Uranus took off after her, with Neptune following closely behind.

****

~~~~ * ~~~~

Pluto's eyes grew big. "Hotaru, what are you doing here," she demanded. "Have you already talked with Sailor Uranus and Neptune?"

"What are you talking about," Hotaru asked. "I haven't left the house at all."

Pluto blanched. "But, Usagi-hime told me you wanted to…" She allowed her voice to trail, her face growing paler. "She wouldn't…" She turned to Chibi-usa, looking at the girl. "Where is Usagi, Small Lady?"

"I don't know," Chibi-usa exclaimed. "She wasn't in the room this morning. I thought she was out here already."

"Something's wrong, Sailor Pluto," Rei stammered. "I should have sensed it earlier." She ran to the room that Usagi and Chibi-usa slept in the previous night, and returned almost immediately. "Her broach and the disguise pen are gone!" Suddenly outside, there was an explosion, and Rei's head snapped up. "Usagi-chan!"

Sailor Pluto spun towards the door, her long hair fanning out behind her. "Come along, Senshi," she instructed. "We must stop the Outers." Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa followed Pluto out the door.

"Hey, wait," Gohan exclaimed. He, Goku, Krillin, and 18 quickly followed. Vegeta lazily pushed himself off the wall, slowly following behind. When they all got outside, the Senshi were running off in one direction, transforming at the same time.

"What's going on," Piccolo demanded towards Gohan. He was roused out of his state of meditation by the sudden bustle of activity.

"The Outer Senshi are fighting against their Princess, and we're going to go stop it," Gohan yelled back over his shoulder. Piccolo scowled and sat back down, closing his eyes once again in meditation. After a moment passed, he sighed, getting up and going in the direction the others went off in.

****

~~~~ * ~~~~

"You can't run forever, Sailor Saturn," Uranus exclaimed, chasing after the other girl. Faintly, she heard voices yelling in their direction, and she frowned. _"I can't let them stop me this time,"_ she thought inwardly.

"Sailor Uranus," Neptune yelled. "We have to stop her now, before the others arrive!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Uranus replied, stopping in place. She raised her hand in the air, her energy beginning to gather. "World …_Shaking_!" She threw the attack in the retreating figure's direction, and the other Senshi's warnings seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

"Oh no," Jupiter exclaimed. "Usagi's made herself to look like Sailor Saturn!"

"Usagi," Mars screamed. "Odango-baka, duck down!" Usagi, as Sailor Saturn, turned in the direction Mars yelled from, distracting her. It was then that she noticed Uranus' attack bearing down on her, and she stopped in horror.

"Usagi," Chibi-moon screamed, and time seemed to go in slow motion. The attack hit Usagi head-on, and she flew back. She hit the ground hard, her disguise transformation getting knocked out. The momentum of when she hit the hard surface carried her across the ground, and as she finally rolled to a stop, she was in her regular civilian clothing.

"Oh, my God, Uranus," Neptune gasped in horror. "What have we done?"

"No," Uranus gasped. "NO!!" She ran over to where Usagi lay unmoving, and dropped down next to her. "Usagi, please, get up." She gathered the girl into her lap, shaking her gently.

"Uranus," Neptune said quietly beside the duo.

"Koneko-chan, please," she whispered hoarsely. "Please, open your eyes." She squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them once again when she felt a hand against her face. She looked down, and saw Usagi staring up at her.

"Haruka-san," Usagi stated in a strained voice. "You called me Koneko-chan. I knew you weren't really mad at me."

"Oh, Koneko-chan," Uranus cried, hugging the girl to her before loosening her grip. As Usagi slowly began to try to get up, she helped her stand.

"Usagi," Neptune began, helping to support her. "Are you alright?" Usagi looked over towards her, smiling weakly and flashing a 'thumbs-up' sign.

"Why in the hell would you pull something like that," Uranus demanded. "You could have been killed!"

"I had to make you see what we were doing was wrong," Usagi replied. "We shouldn't be forcing Hotaru to leave. My mind is very clear, and I know it's not right to make her leave." She looked up as the other Senshi finally made it to where the trio stood. Saturn stopped a few feet away as Jupiter stalked up to Uranus, punching her across the face and knocking her to the ground.

"Mako-chan," Usagi gasped.

"What were you thinking," Jupiter demanded, glowering down at Uranus. "You could have killed Usagi-chan!"

"How was I supposed to know it was her," Uranus yelled back, standing angrily. She grabbed a fistful of Jupiter's fuku, and Mars stepped forward, pushing her away. As the three began to argue, Chibi-moon shook her head, while Krillin, Goku, and Gohan gawked in disbelief. Vegeta, 18, and Piccolo watched impassively.

"I've had enough," Saturn yelled, causing Usagi and the others to look at her. The silence glaive was in her hand, and an angry look was on her face. "This has gone on for long enough. I'll show you the silence, you so fear. Prepare for the void!" She rose the glaive in the air, spinning it around.

"Hotaru, no," Chibi-moon exclaimed. She tried to run towards Saturn, however the force of her power pushed the smaller girl back.

"Silence … Glaive," Saturn exclaimed. She spun the staff around once more, and then plunged the pointed end into the ground, kneeling down on one knee. (**AN -** I have no clue what her attack/attacks look like, so I'm just making it up!) By this time, a massive wind picked up around her, and the ground began to shake.

She looked up, an apologetic, yet determined, look on her face. As she opened her mouth to finish the phrase, Pluto stepped forward.

"Wait," she stated simply, causing Saturn to stop. "Think of the consequences of your actions. You'll kill us all."

"Yes, but it won't be permanent. I want Uranus and Neptune dead. The rest of you will be reborn," Saturn exclaimed.

"Think harder," Pluto snapped. "If you continue, you'll kill Son Goku, as well. And if he dies while he's already dead, he'll forever disappear from this plane." Saturn faltered. "Piccolo, Tien, and Chaotzu have all died on Earth once before as well," Pluto continued. "And if you continue, they, too, will die permanently. Shenlong-sama will not be able to grant them life again."

"But … but you can turn back time," she stated quietly.

"No," Pluto said sadly. "Not even my powers can break and overcome this physical law. Are you willing to forever take Son Goku away from his family, away from Gohan? Are you prepared to condemn the others?" Sailor Saturn shook her head as tears slid down her face.

"I just want for this to end," she cried bitterly. "I don't want any more pain. I just want acceptance." Her shoulders hunched forward, and her body went lack as she cried silently. Usagi pulled away from Sailor Neptune, and knelt down next to Saturn, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Shh, Hotaru," Usagi murmured, trying to comfort her. "I wish…I wish there was something I could do for you, Hotaru-chan. I'm sorry." Saturn rested her head against Usagi's chest, and a solitary tear, one of many, rolled down her face. As it fell from her chin, landing on Usagi's broach, a bright, pure light seemed to explode outward.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and 18 shielded their eyes from the brilliant light, and once they could see again, Gohan gasped.

"Masumi," he exclaimed. "They're…they're gone!"

__

To Be Continued . . .


	13. [10a] Savior, Part 1

WIT10a ****

Disclaimer - _I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!_

****

AN - I think this will be the second to last part, you guys!! Wow, I can't believe it … It will have to be broken up into two parts, however. -_-* But, I will get the next part out within the next couple of days, so keep an eye out for that!

I have just a few notes. **Girl-chama**, yep, Uranus needed to be put in her place at least once in the story. **90%DC**, don't yell at me, Chibi-chan! ^_^* I had to stop there. **Kei**…Sorry, I was too lazy to write out your whole name! _*sweatdrops*_ Thank you for telling me Saturn's moves. I always heard that _Silence Glaive Surprise_ killed her, which is why I didn't have her use the entire move. **Sailor Gaia**, I don't understand how individuals can take human life so lightly, either. What happened really was a tragedy. **Callisto Star**, gomen! _*sweatdrops*_ I can't apologize enough times for all the cliffies I write. ^_^* **Nina de majia**, I e-mailed you already about Krillin and 18's daughter's name being different. But for anyone else that was wondering about that, the reason I named her Masumi instead of Marron is because I didn't want anyone to get confused once I revealed who she _really_ was. And **everyone else**, thank you for the continuing support and the wonderful reviews! Here's the next part.

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 10: Savior, Part 1

The eight Sailor Senshi floated together in a white, cloudy void. As they were suspended seemingly in midair, Sailor Saturn was the first to return to her senses. Slowly, the cloudy surroundings began to dissipate. The white substance stayed gathered around Sailor Moon, however, and Saturn narrowed her eyes.

"What," she asked out loud. "Where are we?" She stood up, and looked down at her feet. "It's solid ground?" Walking carefully, Saturn made her way to Sailor Chibi-moon's side, as she and the other Senshi began to stir. Sailor Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus regained consciousness, and looked towards Sailor Moon as a soft light emanated from her. As it faded away, Chibi-moon gasped.

"Momma," she whispered. "Is that… is that you?" Beside her, Sailor Saturn gasped and kneeled down to one knee. The other three Outers, who also noticed the figure, followed Saturn's lead.

"Princess," the Outers exclaimed in unison, bowing their heads. Sailor Chibi-moon looked at the figure closer, and then smiled.

"You're the former princess, Serenity," she stated.

"That's correct, Small Lady," Princess Serenity replied, returning a warm smile. The scenery around them changed, and they found themselves within the domain of the former Moon Kingdom.

"Why are we here," Chibi-moon asked in awe, taking in the sight of the beautiful view. She smiled once again upon Serenity, however her smile faded as she noticed a small frown on Serenity's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she replied, a sad smile reappearing on her face. "It is in this form, that I am most useful to you, my Senshi." She walked to where Saturn knelt down. Taking the girl's hands in her own, she forced her to stand.

"Serenity-hime," Saturn asked uncertainly.

"You have made a very strong request of me, Sailor Saturn," Serenity began.

"I apologize, Serenity-hime! Please forgive me," Saturn exclaimed. "I have acted selfishly, and I deserve…" Her sentence was cut off as Serenity placed a finger to her lips.

"You've said enough, Sailor Saturn," she stated. "There's no need for you to defend yourself any longer. It's time for you to finally be granted your one, true wish." She turned back towards the three Outer Senshi, a mixed expression on her face. Her attention was diverted momentarily as Sailor Mars and Jupiter finally regained consciousness. They took notice of Princess Serenity almost immediately, and bowed down out of respect.

"Serenity-hime," they exclaimed in union. Serenity acknowledged them with a nod of her head, and then she turned her attention back towards the three Outers.

"Your actions have greatly disappointed me, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus," Serenity began, causing the three to lower their heads in shame. "I can not condone your actions, nor can I overlook the pain you've caused to your fellow Senshi, Sailor Saturn."

"You must try to understand our position, Serenity-hime," Neptune began. "We were only looking to protect our future."

"What I understand is that you have strayed from days past, when all of the Senshi acted as sisters, protecting one another," Serenity shot back in a firm, calm tone. "You, Sailor Pluto, are the worst, for you know the pain of solitude."

"All too well, Majesty," Pluto stated bitterly. "But please, do not punish or blame the others for my faults."

"You are all to blame, including the Inner Senshi," Serenity stated.

"How are we to blame," Chibi-moon demanded. "That's not fair! We were trying to protect Sailor Saturn!"

"Hush, Sailor Chibi-moon," Jupiter stated. "Serenity-hime is right; we fought against each other, against Usagi-hime's wishes. We all should have listened to her; it's our duty. That's why this is as much our fault as the Outers."

"Those are wise words, Sailor Jupiter," Serenity complimented, causing Jupiter to blush slightly. "You were all once a unified team, and you will be so again." She cupped her palms together, and the Ginzuishou materialized there. A glow surrounded the Senshi, except for Sailor Saturn and Pluto, and the girls were returned to their civilian clothing.

"Serenity-hime," Rei exclaimed in alarm, as a sphere reflecting their Senshi powers surrounded them each.

"I'm simply returning you to your own time," Serenity explained. "Do not be alarmed. The others will follow shortly."

"Serenity-hime," Chibi-usa exclaimed. "I want to stay with Sailor Saturn. Don't take Hotaru away from me, please!" The Ginzuishou glowed once again and Chibi-usa, Rei, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka fell asleep inside of the spheres.

"I'm sorry, Small Lady," Serenity stated as the orbs disappeared, taking the sleeping Senshi back to their own time. "You would only interfere with what has to be done."

"And what is that, Princess," Pluto asked. Serenity turned and smiled at the two remaining Senshi, who were still knelt down.

"You'll know what action to take when the time comes," Serenity replied. She spread out her arms, extending her hands out. "Take my hands." Pluto and Saturn stood, and as they touched each one of Serenity's hands, the trio disappeared.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sailor Pluto slowly opened her eyes, and found herself lying on the ground in a strange, new environment. She sat up, and looked around. _"This place,"_ she thought to herself, _"it's so strangely familiar."_

"So, you're finally awake," a voice said from her side. She turned her head, and saw a strange, blue little… man? On his shoulder, sat what looked like a grasshopper, and beside him, a monkey sat, scratching its' head.

"You…" she trailed.

"I found you here just like this," the figure replied. "But funny, you don't look dead to me. Have you come here for training?" They all turned as two glowing figures suddenly appeared near them, and Sailor Pluto quickly stood up.

"I may not be dead now, but I will be, if I don't do something fast," she replied. Timing herself, carefully, she spun around, sending out her attack. As the light around the figures dissipated, she sent her attack flying towards one of the two figures. It hit him, sending him flying in the air.

"Get down," the other figure exclaimed. He ran in their direction, knocking them all to the ground. As he covered them with his own body, a huge explosion rocked the area, blowing wind violently across the terrain.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered slightly, however her eyes remained closed. She felt so tired; so weak. She tried once again to open her eyes, however she was too drained of energy. _"Why can't I open my eyes,"_ she asked herself silently.

"Sailor Moon, you have to get up," the voice repeated.

_"Sailor… Saturn,"_ she wondered. _"Yes, that's who it is."_ She mustered all the energy she could, and slowly began to open her eyes. As she looked ahead of her, Sailor Saturn came into focus. "Hotaru," she stated weakly. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You don't remember," Saturn asked. "You turned into the Princess." She helped her leader stand, filling her in on what had taken place.

"So, your wish has been granted," Sailor Moon asked uncertainly.

"I don't know, honestly," Saturn replied, shaking her head. "I don't know how it could have been granted. Something must have to be done…" She allowed her voice to trail, as the duo finally took in their surroundings.

"Where are we," Sailor Moon asked, a tint of horror filling her voice. "What happened here?" All around them, the landscape was torn up, as if some sort of battle had taken place.

Saturn felt her throat constrict as she tried to form words. "I…I think I know," she said hoarsely. "Come with me, Sailor Moon!" She took off running in one direction, and Sailor Moon quickly followed. They ran across a barren hillside, and Sailor Moon crashed into Saturn as she stopped suddenly.

"Hey, what's wrong, Saturn," Sailor Moon asked. When she didn't get a reply, she looked in the direction that Saturn was staring in, and gasped. Tears began to cloud her vision, and she swallowed back a sob. "This is horrible!"

"No," Saturn stated calmly. "We're not too late. I know that Sailor Pluto succeeded in her own mission." She smiled, causing Sailor Moon to look at her strangely.

"What are you talking about," Sailor Moon demanded. She looked back at the sight before her. She shook her head sadly as her eyes shifted from a woman laying motionless on the ground, to a young man convulsing on the ground while others stood around him hopelessly, and finally to where two figures fought in the air. The thing that horrified her the most was that she recognized almost every single person there. "They're losing the battle!"

"We'll see; don't give up hope so easily," Saturn stated. "Let's just go see what we can do." The two slowly made their way towards where the group stood around the man on the ground. One of the figures heard their approach, and spun around.

"Who are you," he demanded, surprising the group of men. They got into fighting stances, relaxing slightly as they saw that it was only two girls.

"It's too dangerous for you two to be here," one of the men stated, his arm dangling at an awkward position. He winced in pain, as he jarred it slightly. "You need to leave right away if you don't want to die."

Saturn smiled slightly, looking the group over. _"Piccolo-san, Yamcha, Tien,"_ she thought, her eyes shifting to the figure lying on the ground. _"Mirai Trunks ... I've heard so much about you."_ She frowned slightly, and knelt down beside Trunks, placing her hands over his wound.

"Hey," Tien protested, as her hands began to glow. As he stepped forward, Sailor Moon stopped him, placing her hands against his chest.

"Please, Tien, we're only here to help," she exclaimed. "Let us help!"

"How do you know my name," he asked suspiciously. Sailor Moon's face turned red, and quickly moved her hands.

"W-well, you see…it's a long story, really," she replied, laughing nervously. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Tien opened his mouth to say something, however it never came out, as Trunks suddenly sat up, gasping for air.

"I'm… alive," he stated in awe, glancing down at his chest wound, which was completely healed. He looked over towards Sailor Saturn, who smiled at him before she stood up. She walked over to Yamcha, healing his arm.

"Who are you girls," Yamcha asked, flexing his arms, and throwing a few experimental punches. "Thanks for all your help, but you really shouldn't be here right now."

Saturn smiled sadly. _"So, they really don't remember who we are,"_ she reflected. She walked to the edge of the cliff they stood on, looking down to where Gohan, Krillin, and 18 were.

"Where's my father," Trunks asked suddenly, noticing that Vegeta was missing. They all looked up into the air, as they heard the unmistakable screams of pain and agony. A figure went spinning away uncontrollably from the battle sight in the air, however regained control of his body. "Father," Trunks exclaimed.

His shouts went unnoticed, as Vegeta charged his opponent once again, obviously using the last of his energy to turn Super Saiya-jin. As he approached the other figure, his opponent shot a massive ki blast at him, knocking him away and out of Super Saiya-jin status. As Vegeta crashed into the ground near the group, Trunks rushed to his side.

Sailor Saturn clenched her fists angrily as she glared up at the figure in the air. Her knuckles turned white, as she saw the arrogant smile on his face as he sneered down upon them. That smile disappeared momentarily, as he noticed Trunks was still alive, however it came back almost immediately. "Cell," Saturn stated in a low voice.

Sailor Moon joined Saturn's side, looking up at the figure as well. "That's Cell," she asked, swallowing nervously. "That's who did all this?"

Saturn nodded grimly. "Yes," she stated. "He's the reason we're here." She looked away from Cell, and at Sailor Moon. "Princess, I'm sorry to put your life in danger."

"I'm beginning to remember some of the things Serenity was saying," Sailor Moon replied, placing a hand on Saturn's shoulder. "We're in this thing together. Let's beat Cell!"

"What the hell do you think you're talking about," Piccolo demanded. "Neither one of you is a match for Cell. He'll kill you in the blink of an eye. But if you want to waste your lives, then go ahead."

"I'm doing this for Gohan, Piccolo-san," Saturn stated, causing Piccolo's brow to shoot up in surprise. "And in the end, it won't matter to me. Just don't any of you interfere." She nodded her head, and then began to climb down the side of the cliff, with Sailor Moon close behind her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_"How long have I been lying here like this,"_ Sailor Pluto wondered. _"I have to get up. Usagi-hime and Sailor Saturn may need my help."_

Sailor Pluto opened her eyes, smiling slightly as she felt a weight against her back. _"He's still alive,"_ she thought, relief washing over her. The figure shifted suddenly, and rolled off of her. She realized that she, too was laying on someone, and sat back on her knees as she studied the figure. Good, there was no halo.

"Are you alright," she asked, offering a hand to help him stand. As she pulled him up, she noticed that he had been lying on the other two occupants of the place. The monkey had swirls in his eyes, and the grasshopper had a huge bump on his head.

"I'm fine," the figure replied. "I've heard of being sandwiched, but this is ridiculous!" He dusted himself off, and then began to laugh, snorting in between his chuckles. "Being sandwiched! That's a good one!" He suddenly stopped laughing, and his face began to turn red.

"Are you sure you're alright," Pluto asked.

"My planet," he exploded. His face turned pale as he noticed that part of Snake Way had been destroyed, too. With steam rising from the top of his head, he stomped over towards the man that stood near the jagged edge of what used to be part of the planet. "Goku," he exclaimed, causing the man to jump. "Look what you've done!"

"S-sorry, Kaiou-sama," Goku apologized. "But Cell was about to blow up, and I had to save the earth. This was the only place I could bring him!" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I thought for sure we'd all be dead, though." He looked up as Sailor Pluto approached them.

"You would have been dead, but I prevented that," she stated. "However, your fight isn't over just yet." She turned towards the _ruler_ of the broken planet, kneeling down in front of him. "Kaiou-sama, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sailor Pluto, and I have come here to help in the fight against Cell."

"Well, Goku, you can learn a thing or two about respect from her," he exclaimed. "I bet she doesn't take people to other planets so they can blow up!!"

"I-I was under pressure," Goku stated, waving his hands. "At least we're not dead!" He frowned slightly, staring at the place Cell had blown up. "But it's strange. I can still sense Cell."

"That's because he's not dead, Son Goku," Pluto replied. "He's already back on Earth as we speak." Goku looked at her, as a sense of deja vu washed over him, however shook his head.

"Then I shouldn't be here," he exclaimed, his seriousness taking over him. "I have to help the others." He placed his fingers against his forehead, smiling at his former mentor. "Sorry about your planet, Kaiou-sama! I'll fix it somehow, when this is all over."

"Wait, Son Goku," Pluto stated. "I must return with you. You'll need all the help you can get to defeat Cell!" Goku studied her, and then slowly nodded his head in agreement. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he concentrated once again, and the two disappeared.

__

To Be Continued . . .


	14. [10b] Savior, Part 2

WIT10b ****

Disclaimer - _I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!_

****

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 10: Savior, Part 2

Sailor Saturn hopped down the short distance of the cliff to the ground below, a small cloud of dust flying up into the air as she landed. She surveyed the surrounding area with a roaming eye, frowning with disapproval. She saw that Krillin knelt down next to 18, and Gohan still sat on the ground in a state of shock.

_"It's that feeling of despair again,"_ Saturn thought, tears stinging at her eyes. _"Gohan…"_ As she thought his name, the young Saiya-jin looked up in her direction, his tears still running unchecked down his face. She tore her gaze away from his face as she heard Sailor Moon approach her.

"Sailor Saturn," she began questioningly.

"Let's go check on my… on Krillin and 18," Saturn suggested, already making her way towards them. Krillin looked up sharply as she approached, watching her with a wary eye as she knelt down next to them.

"Will she be alright," Saturn asked Krillin.

Krillin nodded his head, however remained silent. He watched this strange girl as she looked at 18 with something akin to love expressed on her face. And as a sense of familiarity washed over him, he coughed lightly, gaining her attention. "Do I, uh…"

"Yes," she prompted, as his sentence trailed off.

He coughed again. "Do I know you from somewhere," he asked. "You look familiar."

"Perhaps we knew each other at a different time," she replied, smiling sadly at him. She looked back down at 18, gently brushing aside a lock of the woman's damp hair. "You really care for her, don't you?"

The question caught Krillin off-guard, and he flushed in embarrassment. "I-I-I-"

"You shouldn't be ashamed," Saturn interrupted, making eye contact with him with eyes strangely familiar to him. She rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and they both looked down towards 18 as she moaned. Krillin gasped and backed away, while Saturn leaned forward, peering down at her.

As 18 opened her eyes, a dark-haired figure was the first thing she noticed. The face, however, was shrouded by shadow. "17," she asked, frowning in confusion. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as the shadow shifted, revealing the curves of a more feminine face. "No, you're not him," she murmured. "But you're familiar to me, somehow."

Not knowing why, 18 lifted her hand and caressed the girl's face. The girl leaned into the curve of her hand momentarily before she spoke. "You should try and get more rest. You're still very weak."

"Your eyes aren't the right color," 18 whispered, closing her eyes once again. "But this is how I'll remember you." As she fell back asleep, Saturn folded 18's hands together over her stomach and stood up.

"Sailor Moon," Saturn began, turning towards the girl, who had remained quiet through the entire exchange. "I want you to stay with Krillin and 18."

Sailor Moon gasped. "But…"

"Please don't argue," Saturn stated, frowning slightly. "I won't put you in more danger than necessary." She paused, looking over at Gohan briefly. She turned back to Sailor Moon, her expression softening. "Please, protect them for me."

"Okay, I promise," Sailor Moon replied. Sailor Saturn nodded, and began walking away from them.

Above them, Cell watched as the girl walked towards Gohan, his interest in her growing. "Who is this child," he wondered out lout, a slow smile spreading across his face. "She has an enormous amount of untapped energy." His smile turned into a cruel sneer. "I'll toy with her, before I destroy this pitiful planet." Crossing his arms, Cell made a slow descent towards the earth.

Sailor Saturn approached Gohan, his expression unreadable. He looked up at her as she stopped in front of him. "Gohan," she began softly.

"It's my fault. All my fault," he cried.

"Don't blame yourself, Gohan," Saturn coaxed. She stepped forward, and he glared at her, causing her to stop.

"Don't come near me," he said in a low, feral tone, his ki beginning to gather around him.

"G-Gohan," she exclaimed in surprise, shocked at the way he was acting. She had never seen him so _angry_ before. She reached out towards him, and he yelled out in rage.

_"Don't touch me,"_ he screamed, turning super Saiya-jin. The ground underneath him flew up and burst outward in his fit of rage. Some of the gravel flew towards Saturn, and she grabbed her arm in pain as she got cut by a sharp shard of rock.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, she walked to Gohan after he completely finished transforming. Dropping down next to him, she wiped away some of the fresh tears that fell down his face. "Gohan, I do understand how you feel," she told him, cupping his face gently. She leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth clumsily, and then enveloped him in a hug. "I understand completely."

Gohan sat in her arms, shocked by her actions. Then slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, as well. "I killed my father." He was crying again. "I had the chance to kill Cell, and I didn't. And now, my father is gone!"

"It will be alright, you'll see," she murmured gently as he grabbed a fistful of the back of her fuku, returning her hug desperately. She winced slightly from his tight grasp, however continued to comfort him. A shadow fell over them, and Saturn narrowed her eyes. "You won't have to fight him again, Gohan," she continued quietly. "Not if you don't want to."

She pulled away from him, and it was then that Gohan noticed Cell's presence. "Cell," he exclaimed in alarm. As Saturn stood up, he could only stare up past her at the android, unable to move. _"I can't do it,"_ he thought frantically. _"I can't fight anymore."_ As if sensing what he was thinking, Sailor Saturn smiled down at him.

Extending her arm out to the side, the Silence glaive appeared suddenly in her hand. Spinning around quickly, she lashed out with the weapon, cutting Cell across his abdomen. He stumbled back, clutching at his bleeding stomach. He looked down in shock, and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Unlike Son Goku and Son Gohan, I will not let you live, Cell," she warned, holding the glaive in a horizontal position in front of her. As his wound quickly healed, utilizing Piccolo's regenerative cells, Cell regarded her with his confident smile once again.

"That was a lucky shot," he boasted, raising his arm slowly. "One I will not allow again." He let a ki blast fly from his hand, and as it hit Saturn, Sailor Moon screamed.

"Hotaru-chan," she cried out, her outburst stirring even more familiarity in the back of Krillin's mind.

"Oh no," Krillin yelled. Above them, the others watched in shock and surprise, and Yamcha shook his head in disbelief.

"I…I told her," he exclaimed. "This is horrible. She didn't even stand a chance."

"No, look," Trunks exclaimed, pointing to the spot where Saturn had been blasted. The smoke around her began to clear, snaking around a protective shield that surrounded both her and Gohan.

Saturn was breathing heavily as she glared up at the android. "Die, Cell," she screamed, running towards him with her glaive poised to attack. As she swung wildly at him, Cell flew back, avoiding her attacks. Laughing at her weak attempts to hit him, Cell began shooting a series of weak ki blasts in her direction.

"Gohan, you have to help her," Krillin yelled out, watching as Saturn lost her footing while trying to dodge all of Cell's ki blasts. She fell to the ground, and Cell began to stalk towards her.

_"I can't beat him,"_ Gohan thought. _"I've already lost to him!"_ He looked up as Saturn screamed out in pain, and watched as Cell slowly lowered his foot from her ribcage. "No," he screamed, causing Cell to look at him.

"Son Gohan," Cell taunted, picking Saturn up by her neck. "What will you do? Will you help her, or will you let her die, just like you let your father die!" She began to gasp for air, as he tightened his hand around her throat.

"D-don't interfere, Gohan," she sputtered, causing Cell to tighten his hold even more. Gohan stood up angrily, charging towards Cell as his ki flared around him.

"You heard her, Son Gohan," Cell exclaimed, shooting a powerful ki blast at the Saiya-jin. Gohan went flying back, and felt his back crash into a hard surface. However, instead of feeling pain, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You've done well, Gohan," a voice spoke to him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. The pair of arms released him, and he spun around towards the figure, tears clouding his vision.

"Dad," Gohan exclaimed, hugging his father who he thought had died by Cell's hand. "You're alive!"

"Thanks to Sailor Pluto," Goku replied, as the Senshi of Time stepped from behind him. "Now we have to defeat Cell, together."

"Ah, Son Goku," Cell stated, causing Goku to look in his direction. "I was hoping for another chance to fight you." Goku narrowed his eyes, noticing Sailor Saturn gasping for air in his hold.

_"That girl is familiar,"_ Goku thought, as a memory stirred in the recesses of his mind. He shook his head, stepping forward. "Let the girl go, Cell," he demanded.

"Gladly," Cell replied. He lifted Saturn higher in the air, and threw her with all his might towards the cliff.

Familiar words rang through Goku's head as he watched Sailor Saturn sail through the air. _"Don't worry Dende… I won't let anything happen to Masumi!"_

"Son Goku," Pluto exclaimed, setting the Saiya-jin warrior into action. He turned super Saiya-jin, and appeared in front of Saturn, catching her before she hit the cliff. Sighing in relief, Pluto turned towards Gohan. "Don't let doubt cloud your mind, Son Gohan. You are essential to defeating Cell. No one person can do that alone."

"Thank you, for saving my father," Gohan stated. He screamed as he turned super Saiya-jin two, and charged Cell. Taken completely by surprise, Cell was too late to block the kick Gohan landed on the side of his head, and he went skidding across the ground. Digging his nails into the ground, Cell pushed himself up into the air just as Gohan shot a ki blast in the spot he had been.

Goku watched the two warriors fight, a smile on his face. _"That's it, Gohan,"_ he encouraged him silently. He looked down as Sailor Saturn groaned, and he smiled down at her. "Hey, you're still awake," he exclaimed, genuinely surprised. "You're pretty tough!"

"I can stand on my own, Son Goku," Saturn replied, wincing as Goku set her down on her own feet. She grabbed onto his shoulder as her vision blurred in a dizzy spell. Once she regained her senses, she began walking towards where Cell and Gohan were fighting.

"Hey," Goku exclaimed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To finish what I came here for," she replied. She stumbled, and Goku was at her side in an instant.

"You can't fight like this," he insisted. He looked up as he heard Gohan scream in pain, his jaw clenching in anger. "I have to help Gohan. Stay here."

"Son Goku," Saturn called out as he started to leave. He stopped, turning back towards her. "No matter what happens, I don't want you to wish me back. Promise me this." He looked at her with a confused expression, however nodded and flew to help Gohan. Saturn watched his retreating figure, and turned as she heard Sailor Moon call out to her.

"Sailor Saturn, are you okay," she exclaimed, helping her as she stumbled once again.

"Princess," Saturn replied. "Find a safe place to hide for yourself and 18."

"It's time, isn't it?" It was more of a statement. Sailor Saturn nodded her head grimly, and then, leaning heavily against her glaive, she slowly made her way towards the fight. Sailor Moon watched as she walked away, and then sighed as she went to 18's side.

"Psst," a voice called out, gaining her attention. She looked to her left, and saw a man hiding behind a rock. Two other men, one with a microphone and the other with a TV news camera, hid with him. "Hey, you can hide over here. But you have to leave her right there," he exclaimed, motioning towards the android.

_"Hey, I recognize him,"_ Sailor Moon thought, recalling a certain doll she had seen in a window display. "Hey, aren't you Mr. Satan," she asked, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, you recognize me," he said with pride. "Now come and hide over here, before Cell finds my hiding place!" Shrugging, Sailor Moon grabbed 18 underneath her arms and began to pull her along. "No, no! Leave her behind," Mr. Satan said in alarm, his voice rising.

"I'm not going to leave her out in the open," Sailor Moon yelled back. Mumbling under his breath, Mr. Satan risked running out in the open, and helped her pull 18 to safety.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Goku charged at Cell once again to give Gohan a chance to recover from his injuries, however he was only knocked back; again. He had never really stood a chance against Cell, but he knew he had to fight his best, for the sake of his beloved planet. He screamed as Cell assaulted his already bruised ribcage with a series of sharp, quick kicks.

"Have you had enough, Son Goku," Cell taunted. "You've disappointed me. Your son is a greater challenge, and he has a broken arm."

"I was always weaker than you, Cell," Goku said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, "but you still insisted on fighting me, like the coward you are." Cell frowned and kicked Goku in the mouth. He stood over the fallen Saiya-jin, making _tsking_ noises.

"I should have done this long ago, instead of getting your hopes up of ever defeating me," Cell stated, raising his arm. He smiled cruelly as Gohan screamed his protests. As energy gathered in his hand to form a blast that would kill Goku, his eyes bulged and he gasped for air. He looked down and stared in horror at the familiar blade that protruded through his chest. Pain exploded through his being as he turned slightly to see Sailor Saturn standing behind him, her glaive in hand.

"This is what death feels like, Cell," she wheezed out. "Revel in my silence." Dark energy began to form around her, and as Cell fell down to his knees in pain, she planted the end of the glaive into the ground. With her hands still firmly on the staff, she looked in Goku's direction. "Thank you, for everything; even if you don't know what I'm talking about," she stated, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up as Sailor Pluto approached, with the other Z-Senshi behind her, except for Vegeta, who was still unconscious.

"Her power alone will not destroy Cell," Pluto stated. "You must all attack him at the same time that Sailor Saturn uses her attack."

"But what about Sailor Saturn," Gohan asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me," Saturn stated. "I'll be fine." With shaky hands, she gripped the glaive tightly, turning her attention on Cell once again as her birthright shone brightly on her forehead. "Death … Rebirth …" She trailed, looking at Sailor Pluto.

"Hit Cell now with your best attack," she instructed, readying the time staff. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin all used _kamehameha_ while the other Z-Senshi used their most powerful attacks. As the attacks were about to strike Cell, Pluto used _Dark Dome Close_. Inside the closed dome, Saturn fell down to her knees and whispered one word: _Revolution_.

The warriors watched in awe as the inside of the dome became tinted with dark energy, making it impossible to see inside. Pluto stood with the time staff in her hand, visibly struggling to keep the dome intact as Saturn's attack raged within. A void was created and it exploded outward, causing the warriors to shield their eyes from the sudden, bright flash of light. Once the light dimmed down, Sailor Pluto fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"It is done," she spoke weakly. They all gazed at the gaping hole that was left in the aftermath, watching as electricity danced across the ground.

"Sailor Pluto," Sailor Moon exclaimed, running towards her. She helped the weary Senshi stand, and looked at the hole, gasping as she came to a revelation. "S-Setsuna-san," she stammered. "Where's Hotaru? She was supposed to be reborn! Where is she?"

Sailor Pluto pushed away from Sailor Moon, and stumbled towards the edge of the crater. There was no sign of anyone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_"Eternal Dragon,"_ Dende spoke in his native tongue. _"Our first wish is to bring back everyone who was killed by the android, Cell."_ The warriors had gone up to Kami's Palace after collecting the dragon balls, so that they could make a wish to undo all the damage Cell had done.

**"A simple matter,"** the dragon spoke, as his eyes flashed red. Dende smiled as he felt the thousands of innocents were returned to life. "**Make your second wish quickly, I grow impatient,"** his voice boomed.

"What about the one known as Hotaru, Sailor Saturn," Sailor Moon asked. She and Sailor Pluto had gone along with the Z-Senshi, in hopes that they would find out what had happened to the missing girl. "Has she been brought back, as well?"

**"That is impossible,"** the dragon growled. **"The one you speak of did not die by Cell's hand."** His eyes flashed, before he spoke again. **"She is alive, however, and waiting for the right time to be found. Make your second wish, so that I may return to my slumber."**

"Well, I want to bring her here," Sailor Moon exclaimed, turning to Dende. "Can you ask him to bring her here?" As Dende turned to the Eternal Dragon, to make the wish, Goku stepped forward.

"Wait, you can't do that," he protested. "I know you miss her, but before I left her side, she asked me not to wish for her back. We have to respect her wishes!" Sailor Moon lowered her head, as tears clouded her eyes.

"I … I understand," she spoke softly, looking at the others. "Make a different wish, then."

After a lot of debating, and after revising the exact nature of their final wish, the warriors - mostly from persuasion on Krillin's part - finally decided to wish for Androids 17 and 18 to be more human. With that final wish granted, the dragon balls scattered to the corners of the Earth, and it was time for Sailor Moon and Pluto to depart.

"I don't think we'll be able to thank you enough for helping us," Goku stated, as the two Sailor Senshi stood together. "I owe my life to you." Vegeta, who was now awake, scowled and went to stand at the edge of the Lookout.

"There's no need to thank us," Sailor Moon replied. "You have all helped the Sailor Senshi come to an understanding about each other. We are in your debt, Son Goku."

"We must go, Sailor Moon," Pluto stated. "There are several things that must be discussed once we return."

"I'm sorry about your friend," Gohan said, feeling a tinge of guilt.

"Don't feel bad, Son Gohan," Pluto commented mysteriously. "The flow of time is different here, than from where we come from. Push these events to the back of your mind, and look towards the future. Sailor Saturn will show up when the time is right." The two Senshi turned to leave, and Goku called out to them.

"Usagi," he exclaimed, causing the girl to turn around with wide eyes. He smiled at her, and nodded his head. "Good luck! I hope Hotaru shows up soon."

Sailor Moon returned his smile. "I hope so too, Son Goku," she replied. "Take care." As the two Senshi walked away, slowly disappearing, Sailor Moon could be heard asking how in the world Goku remembered her name, when she had never even mentioned it to him.

_"The art of time travel if very tricky and unpredictable,"_ Sailor Pluto's voice was heard, causing Son Goku to smile. He didn't know, himself, how he remembered that name, but he knew he'd never forget.

The Z-Senshi stayed at Kami's Lookout for just a little longer, and they said their good byes to Dende, and decided to leave. Goku looked out across the sky, heaving a sigh as he watched his closest friends fly their separate ways. He turned towards his son, as Gohan joined his side.

"Let's go get Mom, and go home, Dad," he stated quietly. Wrapping an arm around Gohan's shoulders, Goku placed two fingers against his forehead, and disappeared.

__

To Be Concluded . . .

I hope you enjoyed your read! Keep an eye out for the epilogue, which will be coming out soon. I've written most of it already. ^_^ Please leave a review!


	15. [11] Epilogue

WIT11 ****

Disclaimer - _I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!_

****

AN - This is the final part of _Whatever It Takes_! I want to thank **everyone** for the wonderful support and feedback I got for this fanfic. Most of all thanks for being so patient with me for the time it took to post in between parts, and for mistakes I made here and there. You all are great! ^_^

****

Whatever It Takes

Epilogue

A raven-haired woman, with her hair pulled up into a bun, stood over the stove, preparing dinner for her family. After stirring rice in one pot, and dumping vegetables into another, she turned away from the stove to look at her youngest son, who sat looking longingly out the window. His face was nearly pressed against the pane, and his breath slightly fogged the glass every time he breathed. She smiled fondly and cleared her throat. "Goten, what's the matter," she asked.

"I wanna play outside with Gohan and Papa," Goten whined. He turned towards his mother as she joined him by the window. "Can I play too, Mama?"

Chichi looked out the window to where Goku and Gohan sparred. A worried frown crossed her face as she thought about her youngest son fighting. "You're too young, Goten," she began. "Maybe you can _play_ along with them in a few years."

"But I'm almost three," Goten whined again, holding up four pudgy fingers. "Please, can I go play, too?" He looked up at her with a look that only he and Goku seemed to share, and Chichi felt her resolve begin to falter.

"Alright, Goten," she conceded. Goten cheered and wrapped his arms around Chichi's waist in a quick hug before he bolted towards the door.

"Thanks Mama," he yelled, slamming the door behind him. Chichi smiled and turned to look out the window just in time to see Goten tackle his father with a hug. She watched as Goku laughed and picked Goten up, tossing him into the air and catching him, just like he had done with Gohan.

"Oh, Goku," she breathed lovingly. She continued to watch her family, smiling as she watched Goku laugh at Gohan, who was chasing Goten. She turned away from the scene, looking towards the phone as it rang. "Moshi moshi," she spoke as she answered it. She listened to the person on the other end of the line, and a smile broke out on her face. "Okay, Bulma," she stated. "We'll be there soon." Hanging up the receiver, Chichi turned off the burners to the stove, and then ran out the door, to share the news with her family.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Chichi and Bulma stood together talking excitedly about the birth of Krillin and 18's child, while they and their families waited for their other friends to arrive to the hospital. Vegeta stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his annoyance growing as he listened to Goku's one-sided conversation. Trunks and Goten were wrestling with each other on the ground, and Vegeta scowled down at them as they bumped into him. Gohan talked with Tien and Chaotzu, greeting the others as they arrived.

Meanwhile, Krillin and 18 sat together in the recovery room, watching the nurse who had assisted in 18's delivery, as she picked up their baby. She wore a regular nurse's smock and she had on hat, with some of her darkish-green hair spilling out in tendrils, framing her face. She held the newborn carefully, turning towards the couple. "Have you thought of a name for her, yet," she asked.

"Marron," 18 answered, surprising Krillin. The nurse nodded her head and smiled, a light shining in her eyes as if she already knew what 18 was going to say. As the nurse left the room, Krillin turned to his wife.

"Marron," he asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's what her name will be?" 18 narrowed her eyes slightly, causing Krillin to laugh nervously. "I like it, though! I love it … But why did you choose Marron?"

18's gaze softened as she sighed. "Because, for some reason, she reminds me of that girl; the one who helped kill Cell," she answered, looking at him. "It may have just been the shadows playing tricks on me, but when she looked at me, her eyes looked like they were a maroon color."

Krillin smiled. "I think it's a perfect name for her," he stated, kissing 18 softly. After they parted, he walked to the wheelchair that was in the corner of the room, and wheeled it towards 18. "Let's go and see if everyone is here." Smiling, 18 allowed Krillin to help her into the chair.

Outside of the room, the nurse stood listening to their conversation, and smiled. Holding Marron close, she walked to an empty room, closing the door and locking it behind her. She walked over to a bassinet, placing Marron inside. As she looked down at the baby, a soft glow began to emanate from her forehead. "Ah, so there you are," the nurse stated, touching Marron's brow. "The sign of Saturn…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Krillin and 18 came into the waiting room area, all talking ceased. All of their friends were there: the Son family, the Briefs family, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Yajirobe, Roshi, and even Piccolo. Most surprising, however, was the fact that 17 stood away from the others, leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"17," 18 exclaimed in shock, causing her brother to look up. He smirked slightly at the surprised expression on her face.

"Hi, everyone," Krillin spoke. All present began to murmur excitedly and bombarded him with questions about the baby, save for Piccolo, Vegeta, and 17. Krillin chuckled, waving his arms for silence. "We had a daughter and named her Marron."

"Well, when can we see her," Bulma asked; though since it came from her, it sounded more like a demand.

"She's in the nursery, so I suppose we can go see her now," Krillin answered. Turning 18's chair around, Krillin led the large group towards the nursery viewing-window. As they all gathered around the window, he tapped on the glass, gaining the attending nurse's attention. She smiled at him, as he pointed towards Marron's bassinet.

At that exact moment, the nurse who had taken Marron earlier entered the nursery area with the newborn in her arms. After placing Marron in her bassinet, she rolled her over to the window, offering an apologetic smile towards her parents. The attending nurse held Marron up, so that the group could take a better look at her.

"She's beautiful," Chichi and Bulma gushed. While the others _ohhed_ or _ahhed_, Goku watched as the other nurse left the room. He turned to look down the hallway, watching as she walked past at the end of the hall.

"Goku, is something wrong," Krillin asked, noticing that his best friend was surprisingly quiet. Goku turned towards him, smiling.

"Everything's fine," he exclaimed, resting a hand on Krillin's shoulder. "Congratulations, Krillin! You're a father now!"

"Thanks," Krillin replied, a blush covering his face. "I'm just glad you were here to celebrate today with us."

"Me too, Krillin," Goku stated. "Me too."

The group stood together for a little while longer, fussing over Marron. 18's exhaustion finally caught up with her, and 17 took her back to her room to rest. After that, the other warriors began to leave, until only the Briefs family, the Son family, and Krillin were left.

"Congratulations again, Krillin," Bulma stated, giving her childhood friend a brief hug. "I think we'll go home now, though. Trunks is exhausted."

"Alright, Bulma," Krillin chuckled, looking at the little boy. Trunks was asleep, resting against his father piggyback style, and drooling on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta glared at Krillin, causing the man to sweatdrop. "Thanks for coming," he quickly amended. The Sons' and Krillin watched as Bulma and Vegeta walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

"She really is a beautiful baby, Krillin," Chichi stated, turning her attention back towards Marron, who was back in her bassinet with the other newborns. "But we should probably get going soon, too."

They heard the click of heels against the floor and looked up, expecting to see Bulma. Instead, they saw a woman who was carrying a baby walking towards them. Her free flowing, knee-length skirt billowed with every stride she took, and her long, darkish-green hair fanned out behind her slightly from her quick pace.

"Hey, dad," Gohan stated. "She looks familiar." The woman slowed her pace, stopping near the group. She looked in towards the nursery, and then smiled towards Krillin.

"Congratulations," she stated, surprising the much shorter man. He raked a hand through his newly grown hair, and offered a smile.

"Thank you. How did you…"

"You have that fatherly glow about you," she supplied as he trailed off. The baby in her arms began to fuss, and she rocked her arms gently. "Quiet little one. We're going home soon." She felt a tug at her skirt, and she looked down.

"Can I see the baby," Goten asked.

"Goten," Chichi scolded. "I'm sure that this lady is very busy."

"It's no problem," the woman replied, kneeling down next to Goten. "I think she may have fallen back asleep, though." Goten pouted in disappointment, and as the woman began to stand back up, Gohan helped her, guiding her up gently by her elbow. "Thank you."

Gohan smiled at her, and as he looked at her more closely, recognition and surprise crossed his face. "Setsuna-san," he exclaimed, causing her to smile. He looked down towards the baby, and at that moment, she opened her eyes. Familiar violet-blue oculars locked with black, and Gohan's eyes watered slightly. "You… you found her," he whispered.

"She chose her moment to return," Setsuna replied. Gohan laughed as the baby reached up towards him, grabbing a lock of his hair.

"I thought I recognized you earlier," Goku spoke, causing Setsuna to look towards him.

"You're that nurse," Krillin exclaimed, coming to realization. His expression quickly turned to one of concern. "You didn't do anything to Marron, did you?"

Setsuna smiled. "I assure you, no harm came to your daughter, Krillin," she stated. "But it was time for Hotaru to return, which is why I had to interfere. Otherwise, problems may have arisen. Sorry to have deceived you all."

"It's alright, I believe you," Krillin stated. The relaxed expression on his face told Setsuna that she didn't have to explain any further, but she offered more words of comfort anyway.

"She was watching over you the past three years," she stated. "She watched all of you. She wanted to make sure you all moved on with your lives without regret. That's why she chose now to return; she's pleased with the way you have moved on." In her arms, Hotaru yawned tiredly, and fell back asleep.

"Will she be happy," Gohan asked, feeling a lump beginning to form in his throat.

"I'll make sure personally that she is," Setsuna replied. She frowned, as if debating over some internal battle. Sighing, she cleared her throat. "Son Goku, Son Gohan. You should continue to train. In a few years, there will be another tournament that will take place. The participants may not be what they seem." She looked at Goku, and an underlying message passed between the two.

"Alright," Goku exclaimed. "We'll do that then, Setsuna. I can't wait for this tournament!"

"I must go, now," Setsuna stated, smiling slightly at Goku's enthusiasm. "The other Senshi have been waiting for Hotaru to return for long enough." She bowed her head slightly, and then turned on her heel. She was suddenly in her sailor fuku, and as she began to walk away from them, she disappeared.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on," Chichi asked, confusion filling her voice. "Who was she?" Goku laughed, and then began to tell her what had happened in the fight against Cell.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's a beautiful day, today," Usagi murmured, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up in the sky. She sat on the steps of the Hikawa Shinto shrine, and her friends surrounded her. Chibi-usa sat with Mamoru, and even Haruka and Michiru were there. Sighing, she propped her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her knuckles.

Rei was sweeping the walk as usual, and when she swept past Usagi, she noticed the girl's somber mood. "What's the matter, Usagi-chan," she asked, putting one hand on her hip. When she didn't get an answer, she frowned. "Aren't you paying attention, Odango atama!"

"Oh, sorry Rei-chan," Usagi exclaimed, cocking her head to the side and smiling. "I must have been daydreaming!"

Rei smirked, shaking her head. "What else is new," she stated dryly. As she began sweeping again, the smile on Usagi's face slowly faded.

_"Hotaru, where are you,"_ she wondered silently, returning to her thoughts. _"It's been three months here already… How much time has passed where you are?"_ Chibi-usa's laughter broke through her thoughts, and Usagi looked in the direction of her future daughter. Although she was laughing, the usual, happy light in her eyes wasn't there. Against her will, her mind wandered back to the day she and Pluto had returned…

__

**"Sailor Moon, you're back,"** Minako exclaimed, running over to her friend and hugging her as she and Pluto appeared suddenly. **"Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine, Minako," she replied, her henshin reversing. **"Where are the others?"**

"They're inside, Usagi," Ami replied. **"But they're unconscious. What happened?"**

"Perhaps we should go inside," Pluto stated, ushering them towards the house/shrine. Once they were inside, Minako and Ami led them towards Rei's bedroom, where the other girls were. When they got there, they saw Mamoru.

**"Mamo-chan,"** Usagi gasped, upon seeing him.

**"Usako,"** he exclaimed, standing and wrapping his arms around her as they met each other halfway. **"I missed you!"**

"I missed you too, Mamo-chan," Usagi murmured, slightly pulling away from him. She smiled up at him, and noticed tears in his eyes. **"Mamo-chan, what is it?"**

Wordlessly, he pulled her to him once again, and sighed in relief. **"I was worried about you,"** he whispered in her ear, his voice full of emotion. **"When you didn't return with the others, I didn't know what to think. I'm so glad to have you in my arms again, Usako."**

She tightened her arms around Mamoru, and the two stayed like that, parting only when they heard a groan come from the unconscious girls. Usagi pulled away from Mamoru completely, walking over to Chibi-usa and sitting next to her. The youngest Senshi slowly opened her eyes, and sat up.

**"Usagi,"** she asked groggily. She slowly looked around the room, snapping to attention once she realized where she was. **"Where's Hotaru?"** She turned as she heard the others begin to regain consciousness, however didn't see her friend anywhere. **"Where is she?"**

"Chibi-usa," Usagi began hesitantly. Rei, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka were fully awake and noticed Usagi.

**"How did we get back here,"** Rei asked, confused.

**"Why did you send us back, Sailor Pluto,"** Haruka demanded.

**"It was the Princess' doing, not mine,"** Pluto stated.

Haruka turned towards Usagi. **"Koneko-chan?"**

"Not Usagi-hime," Pluto stated. **"Serenity-hime."** Usagi cleared her throat, and all eyes were on her.

**"I think I'd better tell you what happened,"** Usagi began quietly. Tears began to form in her eyes as she retold what had happened; from the moment she became Princess Serenity, to the bitter end of Cell, and finally to the fact that Hotaru could not be found. As Chibi-usa listened, she shook her head in disbelief.

**"It's not true,"** she cried, tears streaming down her own face. **"It's not true. You're lying!"**

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Chibi-usa," Usagi replied, anger lining her voice. Her features remained calm, however, as she took Chibi-usa into her arms. **"I'm sorry, Chibi-usa. I'm so sorry."**

"It's not fair, Usagi," she cried in anguish. **"It wasn't Hotaru's fight! She shouldn't have died just to kill Cell!"**

"It's what she wanted to do," Usagi stated softly. **"Hotaru will return to us, I promise."** Chibi-usa buried her face into Usagi's shirt and the room began silent, save for the young princess' heart-wrenching sobs…

"Usagi," Makoto stated, breaking through the girl's thoughts. "Did you hear me?" Usagi shook her head, smiling apologetically. "I asked where Setsuna was," she said, repeating her question.

"I'm not sure," Usagi replied, turning towards Haruka and Michiru. "The three of you have been living together, right? Did she say anything to you?"

"Not really, Usagi," Michiru replied with a shrug. "She just said that she would be along later in the afternoon because she had something else to take care of first." Haruka gasped suddenly, causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it, Haruka-san," Usagi asked, concern entering her voice.

"Koneko-chan, look," she replied, pointing down the stairs. Everyone looked to see what she was talking about, and Usagi gasped. There, at the bottom of the steps, stood Setsuna; and in her arms was a baby. Everyone stood up, and Mamoru joined Usagi's side as Chibi-usa stepped forward.

"Puu," Chibi-usa exclaimed, running down the stairs and waving excitedly. "Puu!"

"She found her, Mamo-chan," Usagi said hoarsely, as Mamoru slipped an arm around her waist. She leaned against him and sighed contentedly. "We're finally all back together again."

Setsuna watched as Chibi-usa ran towards where she stood, with the others quickly following behind her. "You're finally home, Hotaru," she stated, smiling down at the baby. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize you belong here, too." She leaned forward, leaving a kiss on the baby's forehead. "I'll be your family, now," she continued, a tear slipping down her cheek and landing on the spot she had kissed.

"Setsuna," the Senshi exclaimed.

Setsuna looked up, smiling, as their approach grew ever closer. "We will all be your family, Hotaru," she stated.

Snuggled safely in the security of Setsuna's arms, Hotaru laughed happily.

__

Fin.

__

I hope that you all enjoyed the story! I got a few reviews requesting for Usagi to end up with Mirai-kun … I apologize that didn't happen in this story, but it just didn't fit into the plot. I was focusing mainly on Hotaru, because I think she deserves to have a story revolve around her! Then again, you also wanted Hotaru to end up with Gohan. ***sweatdrops*** I'm sorry that didn't happen, either. I'm happy with the way the story ended, though, and I hope you are as well!

Please leave a review! Give me your thoughts on this fanfic.


End file.
